Misty's capture
by Omalley99
Summary: Misty has grown into a beautiful young girl, what happens when one trainer wants that beauty for himself? Rated M for lemons, lots and lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze drifted through the woods, carrying leaves along the worn dirt path where three trainers walked, laughing together. The forest to either side of them was thick and gloomy, the sunlight unable to penetrate the canopy of leaves. As such they hadn't noticed the 18-year-old boy who had been following them for the past hour, his blue eyes gazing out from the tree line to observe them.

He crept silently through the trees, his eyes moving between them, first watching the boy in the lead. He had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder and wore a distinctive red and white cap, he'd already worked out that this was Ash Ketchum, famous for his successes in some tournaments. Behind him strode a tall boy with black hair and a strange squint, Ash's good friend Brock, the pewter city gym leader. he thought for a moment, weighing up if either of them could be a threat to him and his plan before deciding not, after all they wouldn't even know anything had happened.

His eyes moved from those two to the beautiful redhead behind them, his eyes trailing over body. She wore a pair of shorts, which exposed her long, slim legs and just covered her sweet round arse, which swayed provocatively as she walked. Her top was a low cut strap top in ocean blue, showing off her cleavage. Her arms were long and slim, perfectly formed with almost dainty hands, he wondered how soft they were and reflected that he could soon find out. Moving up he gazed at her face, which was framed by her distinctive red hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Her pretty face gazed out at the forest around her, her sweet pink lips parting to laugh at a joke Ash made. He felt a surge of jealousy as he watched this but quelled it, soon he would have those soft lips for himself.

He continued to stalk to group for another hour or so before dusk fell and the trio set up camp for the night, and as they sat around a campfire in the fading light he set his plan into motion. Silently he unclipped two Pokeball's from his belt and dropped them to the ground. The opened in a brief flash of light and revealed a Victreebell and a Tangrowth, who stood and waited for the mans command.  
"All right, I need both of you spray to some sleep powder in their direction ok? I want that whole clearing asleep in five minutes." The two Pokemon nodded silently and turned to face the clearing, Victreebell using its vines to pull itself up into a tree and lifting its leaf to let a golden stream of dust out as Tangrowth did the same from within its tangled mass of vines. The breeze caught the twin streams of gold and carried them out across the camp, floating around the trio and their Pikachu.

"Guys, isn't that beautiful?" He perked up as he heard misty speak. "Look at the dust in the setting sun, it's so pretty, I wonder where it came from.... Kind of makes you sleepy, don't you agree guys?" He watched as she turned slowly, fighting to keep her eyes open in time to see Ash and Brock slump sideways off their seats onto the ground, Pikachu already lying face down on a log. "Guys?" she whispered softly before her eyelids dropped and she slid slowly to the ground to lie in the grass, now glittering softly with golden powder.

In the shadows of the forests edge the man sat with his Pokemon and smiled cruelly to himself, staring at Misty's sleeping form. "Now your beauty belongs to me."


	2. Chapter 2

I recently re-wrote some of this chatper, as it was by far the one i was least happy with. Hopefully you enjoy this one more than you did before, a couple of people commented about it so i felt compelled to try and make it better. As i mentioned first time round, this is where the lemon starts, and there should hopefully be at least one lemon scene in each chapter from now on. I hope you enjoy, please review, thank you.

* * *

He waited five minutes for the golden dust to fully settle, the sun slowly retreating behind the treetops, before he made his next move. "Tangrowth, grab her now, ignore the others and be gentle with her." Tangrowth nodded silently and raised its arms and several long tentacle like vines extended, snaking their way along the ground towards her body. Silently they snaked their way around her body, winding themselves around her arms and legs, one looping her waist. Gently they lifted her limp body and pulled it back through the tree line until she hung upright in front of the man, her arms and legs spread wide, her head hanging against her chest. Smiling he examined her body, taking in her long toned legs, her smooth belly and her soft, round tits. Walking around her he stopped and squeezed her round arse, enjoying how soft the flesh felt. He reached up and ran his hands through her long red hair, feeling how soft and silky it was. Back in front of her he gently reached forwards and lifted her chin, gazing at her beautiful face. He could smell the faint scent of perfume coming from her and his eyes fixed on her wet lips, a faint trace of golden dust resting on them. They were slightly parted as if inviting him in and he had to physically stop himself from kissing her right then and there, lest the dust effect him too.

Instead he began to remove her clothes, his hands roaming over her body. First of all her shoes and socks were removed before he tore her top from her, throwing the remains onto the ground and revealing her lacy blue bra. Smiling he pulled off her belt, with the pokeball's attached and dropped it by the shredded top. He then ripped her shorts, to reveal a matching pair of panties covering her pussy. He stood for a moment and admired her beautiful body, clad in her skimpy underwear and enjoying the way it accentuated the curves of her body perfectly. Finally he reached around her body and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor and watching her round tits bounce free, the nipples already beginning to harden in the cool air. Her panties soon followed, revealing a patch of red hair, which framed her sweet little mound perfectly. Gently he ran his hand over it, teasing the sensitive folds and causing Misty to give a quiet moan and struggle weakly in her bonds, Tangrowth's vines gripping her tighter in reply.

"I wonder what it is your dreaming… Ah but wait, I can control that too." He murmured, reaching to his belt and grabbing another pokeball and dropping it to the ground. The blinding flash of light that followed resolved itself into a Hypno which sat cross legged on the ground, swinging its pendulum. It looked up at its master as if enquiring what its job was and the man said "Id like you to use Nightmare on this beautiful young lady here, you can use your imagination but you know what I want her dreaming of, understood?" The pokemon nodded slowly before rising to its feet and stretching out a hand to rest on Misty's forehead. Using its other hand it raised the pendulum and swung it back and forth between them, its eyes glowing a soft blue colour. After a few seconds Misty began to struggle again, pulling against the vines that held her spread eagled in the air. Hypno removed its hand from her head and stepped back, sitting again and keeping the pendulum swinging, its eyes never leaving Misty. The man watched this with a smile on his face, thinking about how cruel Hypno could be when he used his imagination. And wondering what was going on inside that beautiful redheads mind.

Misty blinked. Darkness, nothing there. She blinked again, her mind slowly coming to. Her head felt light and fuzzy, her thoughts were hard to gather. She felt cold and realized with a start that her body was naked. Still blind she immediately covered herself and curled up, trying to figure out what was happening. The last thing she remembered was watching the setting sun and that beautiful golden dust on the air before falling into a deep sleep and waking here, wherever here was. Carefully she reached out around herself and discovered that she must be lying down on a flat surface, with nothing else around her. Blind, she carefully rose up onto her feet, trying hard to keep her balance in this pitch black. Without warning a bright light shone down around her, illuminating her and about a meter around her. The light stunned Misty, blinding her further and she blinked furiously to try and clear her eyes. Looking down at herself she could see that she was indeed naked, but noticed strangely that her nipples were hard and she felt a slight dampness between her legs which she knew didn't have anything to do with the cold.

Suddenly more lights flashed on around her in a circle, each one illuminating a different scene. Misty stared at the one she was facing, her body frozen as she gazed at the person standing in the pool of white light. Gazing back at her with a smile on her soft pink lips was Misty, a perfect copy of herself. She too was naked, the light showing off every detail of her body. Misty was still rooted to the spot as the copy licked her lips and winked at her, reaching up with her hands to fondle her own breasts, her fingers teasing her hardening nipples. One hand trailed slowly down her flat belly to her pussy, gently stroking it before sliding two fingers inside and pumping them back and forth. Her copies moans grew in volume and intensity as she pleasured herself before the shocked Misty, her eyes glued to the image of herself.

"What the hell is this? A dream? Why is there another me and why is she… Shit, why cant I stop watching? She tried turning her head, trying to avoid the image in front of her but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't tear her eyes from the vision of herself, the image moving with her, forcing Misty to watch as this lewd version of herself toyed with her own body. "What's going on?" she asked again, her eyes fixed on her copies fingers as they pumped in and out of her wet pussy. The copies only answer to her question was for her body to tense, a long low moan issuing from her lips as she slid her fingers out from her wet pussy, bringing them slowly up the her mouth where she ran her tongue along them, cleaning the glistening juices off of them.

With an effort Misty finally tore her eyes away and spun around, taking in the other scenes happening around her. She realized quickly that every one of them involved a copy of her, and they were all centered around sex, as though somebody had taken their every sexual fantasy and put Misty into them, then forced her to watch them enacted. She saw herself on her knees, pleasing two men with her hands and mouth, she saw herself on her back, crying out as a faceless figure rammed into her pussy again and again. She saw herself tied up and whipped, forced to service men and women alike, her copies fucked and abused like toys. In several of them she saw herself wearing costumes such as a nurse, police woman, french maid, angel, devil-girl, secretary, if you could think of it, it was there. As she took all the images in she heard a voice echoing all around her, whispering forbidden pleasures and sweet nothings into her ears. She felt a phantom touch trace over her body and shivered as she sensed something moving around her. "I don't want this! Stop it!" she screamed at the images surrounding her, their cries drowning her out. As the sounds and images around her reached fever pitch she felt something, her hands were dragged together by some invisible force and held there by thick leather straps which appeared from the darkness and snaked their way around her arms, binding them together. She felt her body forced down onto its knees, her head forced upwards, unable to turn. She knelt immobile and stared in fear and confusion as her copies were gripped in the throes of passion all around her. The first copy she had seen strutted up to her, breasts bouncing slightly as she walked and knelt down in front of Misty, reaching out to cup Misty's chin and pull her face up towards her own.

"See how enjoyable it can be if you just let go and live out your own fantasies? That's all these are you know" she said, gesturing at the other copies around them. "Its sooooo much fun..." she added, sliding her hand between her legs again and leaning closer. "In fact, why don't you join us?" she whispered as she leant forwards and kissed Misty, her tongue sliding between the girls lips and tasting her. Misty froze, trying to resist but finding her body held immobile by the leather straps. "I'm kissing myself... kinky..." was the last thought that went through her head before she closed her eyes and gave in, her body relaxing into the straps as she waited for the dream to end.

Back in the real world the man spent a moment longer watching Misty as she struggled and moaned in Tangrowth's grip before realizing that the sun was almost set, long shadows stretching out from the trees to cover the clearing. Reluctantly he took his eyes away from her squirming body and beckoned his pokemon to come closer. They had a lot left to achieve that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this ones Misty x Pokemon and involves some tentacle sex, consider yourself warned.

Once again reviews please Id love to know your views.

The sun was dipping ever further out of sight now, light fading rapidly as the man made his last preparations for his journey with his new prize. The girl in question was still held immobile in Tangrowth's vines, her body writhing in its bonds as Hypno toyed with her mind and desires inside her own head.

The man himself collected up the remains of Misty's clothing and placed them inside her own bag on top of her pokeballs before drawing the bag shut and swinging it around onto his own back. He beckoned for Victreebell to descend from its position in the trees above, the giant pitcher plant lowering itself gently using its vines.

"Ok that's enough now Hypno, you can come back now" The psychic pokemon nodded and disappeared in a flash of light which was sucked up by one of the balls at the mans waist. "Victreebell, open up" The grass pokemon silently lifted the giant leaf covering its "mouth", revealing its hollow insides. It gave off a sweet scent, making the mans head feel fuzzy as he inhaled it and clouding his mind. Shaking his head to clear it he commanded Tangrowth to lift the now still form of Misty and place her gently inside of Victreebell, the massive plant easily swallowing her body whole, the leaf coming down to cover the girls head. "Tangrowth, return" called the man as Tangrowth's vines retracted from Misty's body, disappearing in another flash as it too was recalled to its pokeball. "Victreebell, stay with me we've got quite a journey ahead of us, you can have a play if you want to occupy yourself though." He could of sworn he saw a flash of pleasure flash across its eyes as he turned away, smiling at the thought of what Victreebell might do to her as they traveled. Smirking he strode off into the ever darkening trees.

Once again Misty found herself waking in darkness, her mind foggy and disoriented. She felt hot and sweaty, something warm and wet was pressing against her on all sides like a net and a sweet, heavy scent filled her nostrils as she lay in this dark, warm cocoon.

Slowly she tried to move, first of all her legs which she discovered were folded underneath her with her entire weight on top of them and then her arms, which were held tight to her sides by the substance pressing in from around her. Images started to trickle slowly in through the fog of her mind as she lay there, that sunset, the dust, that dream, cocks, fucking, pleasure, bondage, costumes… She started to struggle more violently as it came flooding back to her, panic breaking through her fuzzy mind.

As if in response to this she felt whatever it was surrounding her move. With a jolt of shock she felt something wet and slimy slowly coil its way around one of her legs, another one reaching out to wind itself around the other one and pull them apart. She struggled furiously to try and escape from these tentacles, trapped by the walls pressing in on her and blinded by the darkness. She felt the scent around her grow heavier still and felt her mind clouding, some of the energy fading from her struggles. "What is this?" She thought to herself as another pair of tentacles snaked their way around her arms, pulling them together behind her back and binding them together. Her mind was torn her rational mind subdued by the cloying scent coming from all around her while her instincts told her to struggle, to get away from this thing. "Theres no point." Her cloudy mind told her "Its not so bad… it feels kinda good, why would I struggle?"

By now tentacles were sliding all around her naked body, looping around her boobs, around her legs and yet more wrapped her arms tightly. She felt one slide slowly up her body, passing between her tits as a pair of tentacles positioned themselves over her nipples, tiny holes opening and sucking the hardening buds inside, sucking gently as the tentacles worked themselves over her body. The single tentacle slid around her neck once, rising up in front of her face like a viper coiled to strike and then pressing gently against her lips, trying to force its way past them.

"No, no don't let that thing into you mouth!" shouted part of Misty's brain. "Its wrong, this shouldn't be happening, you don't want this, it shouldn't turn you on!" But she knew that it did. Deep in her belly she could feel the sparks of arousal bursting into fires which were rapidly gaining strength, her pussy getting wetter as the tentacles bound her body tightly. As if in answer to this a pair of new tentacles came from beneath her and worked and gently teased her pussy and arsehole respectively, gently prodding and rubbing against them.

Their unexpected touch caused Misty to gasp involuntarily, allowing the tentacle at her mouth to slide inside easily and begin to pump in and out slowly, filling her mouth completely. At the same time the two tentacles below her worked their way inside of her, filling her every hole at once and causing her to scream into her tentacle gag as her mouth, pussy and ass were fucked together, their slime more than enough lube for her ass as it pumped in and out, all three gaining speed.

"You don't want this!" screamed her mind "But it feels so good… why don't I want it, its pleasure, it feels good to be fucked like this…. Fucking is good." Her mind became cloudier and cloudier as her own arousal increased and she inhaled more of the sweet scent still drifting around her. As the tentacles picked up speed, fucking her holes even faster she found herself trying to move her own body in rhythm with them, fucking herself on the tentacles as they pumped in and out of her, her nipples being sucked relentlessly and her entire body being squeezed by the mass of tentacles coiled around her.

Her pleasure rose higher and higher and the tentacles fucked her, the desire overcoming all reservations she had as she screamed around the tentacle fucking her mouth, thrusting her hips to meet every thrust coming from below her. The feeling inside of her welled up higher and higher until it crashed down, energy spreading through her entire body as she came, moaning into her gag. The tentacles however did not stop and she felt her desire immediately rising up again into a second orgasm which shook her completely.

The tentacles continued their work, never tiring, bringing Misty to orgasm again and again as she screamed and fucked them like a wanton slut, humping herself on the tentacles. Her mind had long since ceased to function properly, caring only for the incredible pleasure she was receiving from these invaders as they brought her to yet another orgasm.

The man walked swiftly with a smile, listening to the muffled screams coming from within Victreebell, imagining the fucking that Misty must be receiving inside of his pokemon. He wondered how long until she passed out from the sheer pleasure of it all and reflected that they still had a long ways to go. Misty was in for one hell of a journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everybody, new chapter, personally disappointed with it but ill see what you all think. I regret to announce that there is no smut in this chapter, it simply sets up for the next two of three chapters that I will write, without further ado I invite you to read on…

The moon hung high in the night sky, the giant silver orb casting pale moonlight down upon the forest below, lighting the path which lay before the stranger and his Victreebell. The two moved swiftly through the forest, skirting around any sleeping trainers like ghosts, never making a sound. The flickering firelight from the camps forcing them into the deep parts of the forests, where few trainers dare to tread.

They has been traveling for hours, ever since the sun had set behind the treetops, Victreebell keeping pace with its master despite the extra weight it carried. The man smiled to himself, remembering Misty's screams of pleasure and passion as Victreebell had its own way with her while they traveled, He could well imagine what she had been put through, his pokemon were never much for mercy. Her screams had long since faded away, the girl probably having passed out from the fucking. Occasionally a soft moan could be heard, proof that Victreebell was not yet done with its captive.

Finally they broke through the tree line and emerged in a large, perfectly circular clearing, the only feature being a black stone slab just visible in the darkness, situated in the clearings middle. The man smiled to himself as he admired his handiwork, he and his pokemon had worked for days to find a spot like this and clear it, far from the eyes of other trainers, now that hard work would be put to good use.

Silently the man pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it into the clearing, where it burst open in a flash of light, illuminating the clearing for a second. Hypno emerged, sitting cross-legged once again and slowly turned its head to look up at its master, its eyes blinking slowly.

"Hypno, barrier, you know what to do." Commanded the man, walking swiftly to the center of the clearing, Victreebell following in his wake. Hypno nodded at these words and lifted its pendant in front of its eyes, twirling it slowly. As it did so the air at the clearings edge shimmered, as if in a heat wave, tiny specks of light forming and spreading rapidly until the entire are was surrounded in a pure white barrier, locking them in, and everybody else out. The light spread out across the floor and above them as well, completely sealing them inside.

The man nodded in satisfaction at Hypno's work, turning now to Victreebell and saying "Alright, Victreebell, take the girl and lie her on the stone here, carefully mind you." The pitcher pokemon complied silently, lifting its leaf and reaching in with a pair of vines, slowly lifting Misty's limp form from within itself.

The girl had indeed passed out, Her hair was wet, soaked through with sweat and slime, the long red strands knotted and messy. Her body was covered in red marks and bruises left from Victreebell's tentacles, a few of which tried to cling on to the body as it was lifted and gently laid onto the slab, face up. Lowering its leaf again Victreebell sat silently as it waited for instructions while its master examined Misty's body.

Even after being trapped, bound and tentacle fucked she still looked beautiful to the stranger, her face perfectly calm and relaxed as she lay there, her naked chest rising and falling with each breath she took. The marks and bruises stood out clearly against her pale skin, although he knew they would soon fade as he reached out to gently stroke her neck, gently pulling strands of her sticky red hair away from her soft skin. He could smell a mixture of her sweat and her own juices, an intoxicating combination which made him want to take her right now but he restrained himself, reasoning that there would be plenty of time for that later and he had preparations to make.

Misty's eyes fluttered softly as his hand gently stroked her soft skin, causing him to spin on his heel and quietly order "Victreebell, sleep powder" before recalling the grass pokemon a the golden cloud drifted softly over her body, causing her to slip deeper into her slumber.

Hypno had remained seated during all this, its eyes closed as the pendulum it held swung back and forth rhythmically before its long nose. The man came and crouched next to it, watching the pendant slowly swinging. "Hypno, time to test the barriers illusions. I want you to change what we can see, hear, feel and smell according to my commands. First task, the forest outside."

Hypno nodded mutely and flicked its wrist in another direction, sending the pendant arcing out on a new path. As it did so the glowing walls around them shimmered again, an image of the tree line spreading across the walls as a starry night sky spread itself across the ceiling. Beneath their feet soft green grass sprouted, growing rapidly as a cool night breeze blew gently around them, chill against their skin. "Good, now an alleyway."

Once again the pendant swung in a new path, this time brick walls creeping up over the image of trees, weak streetlights shining down to illuminate the grungy alleyway. The grass faded away, replaced by hard concrete and a few scattered bits of rubbish. The cool night breeze remained but it carried with it the smell of the city, petrol, drink, smoke and rubbish. Cringing he said "Tone down the smell" and immediately it faded away until only a faint trace remained.

"Finally, a beach" he ordered, the brick walls fading, replaced by a wide blue expanse stretching out as far as they could see, the waves sparkling in the light from the sun as it formed in the sky, the air around them warming quickly. Sand formed beneath their feet, a pure, white beach forming all around them, the waves gently lapping at the sand. A few pal trees, swaying gently in the sea breeze only added to this vision of paradise and the man smiled to himself at the illusion surrounding him. "Good, keep it like this, but hide us from view until I say so." He gazed over at his prize, still lying on a rock, but now surrounded by the sand and sea, naked in the sun. This might be a nice awakening for her… just this one time.


	5. Chapter 5

Right, many many many apologies for the time its taken he to finish this, been going on and off for about a month now, every idea causing spin off's which I had to start writing, you might expect some of them soon, if I ever stick with one to the end. Still its up finally, I do hope you enjoy, read on and please review.

Misty found herself waking slowly once again, her head filled with a now familiar feeling of fuzziness. This time however she could feel that something was different, she could feel that her naked body lay on something warm, its surface smooth and solid. Gently she tried to move her arms, finding to her surprise that she could move easily, her limbs unrestricted. She repeated the process with her legs, finding them unbound as well. Startled by her freedom, her eyes snapped open, expecting to find herself back in the forest with Ash and Brock, the whole thing being nothing more than a particularly vivid dream.

Instead she was greeted by the bright glare of the sun as it beat down upon her, its warm rays playing over her naked body. Blinking she sat bolt upright and looked around her, taking in the long sandy beach stretching out before her, the clear blue waters of the sea lapping gently at its shore. She sat on a rock lying half buried in the golden sand, its surface worn away by the sea to make it perfectly smooth, its black surface warm against her naked skin.

"Where in the world am I now?" She asked out loud as she slipped off the rock, her feet sinking slightly into the soft sand. Carefully she walked a short way down the beach, looking all about her for any sign of life be it human or pokemon. She noticed with surprise that her nakedness no longer bothered her, her mind swiftly putting it down to her desire to find out where she was and get some idea of what had happened to her so far.

The redhead continued down the beach, finding no sign of anybody else, giving up she sat down on the sand and stared out at the sea, wondering to herself. "How on earth did I get here? I fell asleep, had that dream with all those copies of me and the sex… and then that one about the tentacles… I think it was a dream anyway, but it felt so real… and now I'm here, wherever here is."

The clear blue ocean was spread out in front of her, the waves lapping gently at the sand around her feet, its cool waters immersing her feet and sending a shiver through body, triggering an irrepressible urge to swim in these perfect waters. Looking around her once more she stood and walked slowly into the water, her naked body sliding smoothly beneath its surface as she swam out away from the shore.

Back on the beach the man sat with his Hypno, completely invisible to Misty as she moved gracefully through the water, diving beneath its surface and emerging again with water running down her body. He watched her for a while, spellbound by her as the enjoyed the water, the sun making the waves sparkle around her. Eventually he tore his eyes away from her, selecting the fourth pokeball from his belt and silently releasing the pokemon inside it.

A small pink blob formed on the sand, tiny black dots forming eyes, while a line curled into a smile, revealing its mouth. "Ditto," said the man, "Get down to that water and transform into a Milotic. You should know what to do from there." The tiny blob smiled happily and slid over the sand and into the water, submerging itself. A faint flash from beneath the surface signifying its transformation as the man got to his feet, brushing sand from his trousers as he walked down onto the beach to lay on the sand, pulling a battered hat from his bag and resting with it over his face, shielding his eyes from the sunlight as he waited.

Misty relished the feeling of the water all around her body, feeling as though she had come home again after a long journey. In the water she truly felt at ease, all her worries slipping away from her as she swam through the clear blue waves. Taking a deep breath she slid below the surface once again, her red hair streaming out behind her. Below her she could make out a long serpentine shape, moving gracefully along the seabed. Immediately she dived straight for it, longing to see what kind of water pokemon could be found here. As she moved closer the pokemon seemed to realize Misty was following her and rose swiftly towards the girl with long strokes of its tail.

Misty had to stop herself from gasping as a beautiful Milotic swam into view, its scales glimmering as light shone through the waves above them. The gentle sea serpent swam up to misty, circling her curiously, its lithe form cutting through the water with ease. Misty giggled and rose to the surface, the pokemon following her. Their heads broke the surface together and she took in a lungful of the clean air before turning to her new companion as its head bobbed up and down on the surface of the waves.

Tentatively she reached out and touched the beautiful pokemon, her hands sliding over its smooth scales. In response the pokemon coiled around her, taking her in a gentle embrace. Misty folder her arms around Milotic's neck and relaxed, resting her head for a moment as she enjoyed the peaceful moment. After a long moment she pulled back and spoke softly to the graceful pokemon, "Oh your beautiful, your scales are so smooth and soft, its so comforting." She paused for a moment staring into the pokemon's eyes before continuing, "I don't know what's been happening to me… I don't even know where I am or what I've been doing."

She broke off for a moment as the memories came back to her, all those horrible dirty things that had happened, tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered it all, the Milotic carefully reaching forward to lick them away with its long soft tongue, squeezing her a little to comfort the girl. "Oh thank you Milotic" she said softly, clutching the serpent tightly "I don't know what's happening to me, I don't know where my friends are" she paused again at the thought of Ash, Brock and Pikachu. Were they looking for her? How could they even find her, she had no idea where she was herself.

"And the worst part, well those disgusting things… I… well I enjoyed them, I struggled and tried to stop but it just made it worse, I was completely helpless to my bodies desires… it scares me so much." Milotic once again squeezed her gently, licking her cheeks clean of the tears that were trailing down them from her puffy eyes.

"Well now Miss Waterflower, that's certainly interesting! Though I can't say it's completely unexpected, In fact id rather hoped for it! It will make my work so much easier."

Misty's head snapped round as a voice called out across the waves, her puffy eyes focusing on the shoreline. Lying on the beach was a man, dressed in a pair of jeans and wearing a plain green shirt, his face covered by an odd stripped hat. Immediately she held the Milotic closer to her, suddenly acutely aware of her nakedness. She felt safer with the beautiful sea serpent wrapped around her, gently holding her body in its embrace and so she slowly examined the man on the shore, the only human she had seen yet.

From what she could see, he was a tall man, perhaps 6ft in height and thin, his shirt hanging loosely off him. The hat he wore was stripped with bands of green and white striped running up its surface, its brim ran cast a shadow, hiding his upper face from her, though he could see he sported a short dark goatee. As she watched him he sat up, fanning himself gently with a hand as he brushed sand from his back, opening his mouth again to call out.

"Come now Misty, your never normally this quiet, Meowth got your tongue?" asked the deep English voice, the words carrying easily across the waves to her. She was silent as the man on the beach stood, his hand reaching up to place the hat on his head, slanted downwards to hide his face from her. Her own face was now set in a determined expression, her usual spark back in her eyes. This man knew her name, that must mean he knew how she got here, he may be linked to it, she knew she had to be cautious, but she wanted answers.

"Listen here creep! How do you know my name, and who the hell are you?" She asked, trying to make herself sound menacing. Unfortunately a naked girl, swimming in the ocean with only a single pokemon for protection is not normally in any position to make demands, she realized as she heard him give a short humorless laugh before he replied.

'There we are, that's the Misty we know and love. Now for the first question, I know more than your name, I know everything about you, I'm a huge fan you see. The beautiful Misty Waterflower, former Cerulean gym leader, I know all the is to know." He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked towards the waters edge, stopping where the waves licked at his shoes. "We even battled once, though I doubt you remember me, I challenged you at the gym, though I lost, of course I did as other trainers do, went away, practiced and returned to beat you, once I did you just handed me the badge and walked off. But I couldn't let you, you fascinated me, your captivating, in battle and out of it. I tried to ask you out, each time getting rejecting without a second thought, that damn Ash boy ruining everything for me. Oh how I hate him, I never understood why you loved him so much."

Misty listened silently as he spoke, his voice bitter now, searching her memory for any clues as to who he might be, her mind coming up with nothing, maybe he was right, maybe she did ignore every one but Ash. No, what was she thinking this guy was obviously nuts or something, or was he? Part of her questioned this, remembering the feeling of unrequited love all too well.

On the shore the man continued "Still, I guess that partly answers the second question, who am I? As I said, I'm a fan, I want you, I want everybody else out of the way, and I want you to do whatever I say." That got her, her anger shining through as she began shouting "The hell I will, you pervert! This is too much, there's no way in hell I'm ever going to do anything you want! You cant make me do anything!"

He chuckled softly before answering " Oh but Misty, I don't think you in any position to argue with me. Lets go, Shift" Misty glanced around her in confusion, what on earth was he talking about? Great he was mad and perverted, just fantastic. As she formed the thought everything became clear to her. The Milotic she had met quickly spun itself around her, its coils wrapping themselves tightly around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. Immediately she began struggling, kicking her feet desperately even as she felt more coils snake their way around her legs to bind them tightly together. Milotics scales felt warm against her skin, strangely soft as they squeezed her tightly in their shimmering folds. Panicking she tried wriggling her whole body, thrashing about in the water with the long sea serpent wrapped around her.

"What the hell is this!" she gasped as she swallowed a mouthful of water, coughing as she continued "Milotic! Get off me! Your drowning me!" She heard another chuckle from the man and snapped her head around to look at him, about to plead for his help. "Don't you worry, your not going to drown, that would do me no good would it? Besides shift here is very well trained, I should probably explain, she's my Ditto you see? She can take any form I want, its such a useful talent, why the number of times she's adopted your form…" He trailed off for a moment as misty struggled, thrashing about in the water as the Ditto/Milotic gripped her tightly.

"You like this don't you Misty?" He asked suddenly, his voice level and cold. Misty gasped for breath, desperately fighting the coils holding her as they slithered all around her naked body. "You like being helpless like this, at the mercy of somebody else, it turns you on doesn't it? Well what am I asking for, you practically admitted it to my lovely Shift here didn't you? You love this feeling!" Misty wanted desperately to punch this man who stood there calmly, mocking her. She didn't enjoy this! She hated it; it was loathsome, disgusting, arousing and enjoyable. Wait, where had those last thoughts come from?

She struggled harder, trying to slip one arm free of the glimmering coils that surrounded her, rubbing against her naked skin. She felt them slide easily around her body, slipping over her breasts and stomach, causing a warm feeling to form in the pit of her stomach. What the hell was happening to her? This isn't meant to feel good! She tried to kick out, her legs held immobile by the coils wrapped around them, her movement only caused them to slide up and down her long legs, the long fan-like tail coming up to rest in between her thighs, gently pressing against her pussy its gentle touch causing the warm flames of desire to rise up inside of her against her will.

"Misty, I am going to explain the circumstances to you." Continued the man coolly, who stood idly playing with the brim of his hat as he spoke. "You're my prisoner here, you're far away from your friends, They aren't going to find you, even if by some miracle they did I think you'll find that those fools aren't as good as they think they are. You are going to do everything I ask of you, you will do so happily and you will do so well. Failure to comply could be rather unpleasant for you. However I like to think that I am fair so if you please me, you get rewarded. Its simple, I say, you do, I like, and you get pleasure. Not so hard is it?"

Misty tried to shout at him, to scream herself hoarse in defiance but she was gasping for breath already, the sinuous form wrapped around her constricting her breathing, which was speeding up, becoming more like panting as the coils moved around her body, stimulating her with gentle caresses while the tail slowly rubbed against her pussy lips. She struggled desperately inside her mind, fighting the sense of desire that was rising quickly as Shift the Ditto worked her magic over Misty's tiring body, her struggles fading as her mind gave in to the pleasure she felt, taken in the sparkling ocean by this beautiful water pokemon, just as shed always dreamed…

The man grinned from the shoreline as he watched her struggled fade, her eyes closed as her body began to move with his pokemon's, rubbing herself against its slippery coils. Calmly he reached up and fanned himself briefly with his hat, wishing he could tell Hypno to make it a little cooler whilst he enjoyed the show taking place in the water. He knew that a water type had been his best bet to get to her, there had to be some sort of reason for her obsession with the type besides her gym and sisters. He suspected that shed secretly fantasized about this kind of thing, being taken in or by the sea by some water type pokemon, or maybe just that damn Ash he thought with a brief surge of jealousy. Forcing it down he smiled again, realizing that his hunch had been dead right. Silently he reached out a hand and beckoned Shift to shore, the Milotic swimming swiftly to shore, keeping its precious cargo held tightly in its coils as it slithered onto the golden sand.

Misty kept her eyes closed as she felt them moving through the water, concentrating instead on the feelings playing all over her body as her captor swam, the movements causing its skin to slide over her skin, the tail between her legs replaced by a section of its serpentine tail which she ground herself on, pleasure blossoming upwards as she rubbed her hot pussy over the smooth scales that pressed against her. The small part of her mind which was still aware of what was happening registered the feeling that they had left the water and now lay on the beach, the hot sand clinging to her wet body. The rest of her however was still fixated on the pleasure emanating from the wet coils as they slid themselves around her body, sending her pleasure growing and growing.

He sat and watched as she writhed on the sand, the serpent pokemon still wrapped around her body. She was beautiful, her wet body gleaming as the sunlight reflected off of her, damp sand clinging to her back as she ground herself against the Milotic's tail, panting rapidly as she moved faster and faster, her arms still pinned uselessly against her sides. She was moaning and grunting as she rubbed her wet pussy against the coils which held her, the sounds rising in pitch and intensity before she froze suddenly and her eyes flew open, staring unseeing at him as she gave a small whimper, her body tensing as pleasure flooded through her in a tidal wave, washing away everything else. Slowly she closed her eyes, her body relaxing to be held in a gentle embrace as she blacked out again, causing him to grin as he realized everything was just too much for her.

"Really Misty, you're making such a habit of this." He said in mock scorn, his eyes trailing over her gleaming body, her chest rising and falling gently as she recovered from the ordeal. Shift slowly uncoiled herself from around Misty, reverting back into its pink blob-like form with a huge grin plastered across its face. "Well done Shift, very well done" he said as he recalled his pokemon, admiring the body laid out before him. Desire welled up inside of him along with a sense of satisfaction, finally he had caught her, trapped her inside his own world, subject to his rules, and the best part, a part of her was enjoying it. This might not be so difficult after all.

….

Elsewhere Ash felt something tugging at him, dragging him from his sleep. Wearily he forced his eyes open, jerking awake at the sight of Pikachu and Brock standing over him, calling his name. Sitting up quickly he looked around wildly trying to figure out what had happened. "Wha… whats going on? Team Rocket?" he asked stupidly, his brain slowly filtering through everything around him. A slow realization creeping into his sleep addled mind as he realized what was missing.

"Ash, its not them, its Misty. She's gone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok everybody, its me! I live! Its been an age since Ive updated and many apologies for it, ive written and rewritten about 5 chapters in that time, but this is the only one im happy with. You can all thank the Lady Cloud Pig for inspiring me again with her work. If your at all interested in this story you should check out her work. As always please review, I wasn't sure if you guys would like this chapter or not so im keen to know what you think.

Hope you all enjoy!

The figure sat silently on the beach, staring out over the glittering ocean as the sun dipped low on the horizon, casting a ruby red glow over the sparkling waters. He sat with his knees tucked up under his chin; his hat casting shadows over his face. At his side lay a beautiful red-headed girl, her naked body glistening in the fading light. She was sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling gently with each breath she took, her lips parted in a soft sigh on content. They lay like that for some time, the cool sea breeze drifting over her naked body, causing her to murmur and shift slightly in her sleep. The man sighed to himself, feeling a pang of regret for having to wake her when she slept so soundly, it filled him with a sense of satisfaction and belonging with her at his side like this. But he knew it would not last, she would wake, she would be angry, she would yell and fight and try to escape. He couldn't let that happen, not after what happened before.

And so he set to work.

"Hypno, a change of scenery if you will!" called the man suddenly, rising to his feet and brushing sand from his clothes. "I think its getting a little chilly out here on the beach, how about we head inside for a little while, In fact lets introduce Misty to the rest of my pokemon."

In response to his words the world around him began to twist and tear, the sea and sand warping into spotless white tiles, which then replicated and spread upwards to form walls and crawled across the ceiling, blotting out the clouds above him. He watched silently as the tiles began to glow softly, illuminating the new room and casting a clear light over its polished white surface. Gently he reached down to the still sleeping form by his side, carefully rolling her onto her back, his hands gently gripping her soft skin as he lay her spread eagled, enjoying the feel of her naked skin on his hands. Bending down, he gave her a soft kiss, holding it for a moment to enjoy feeling before sighing and standing again, walking reluctantly away.

"Hypno, hide me, we need to wait a little while before she comes around again, she did go through quite a fucking with Shift." A smirk crept across his face as the air around him began to distort slightly as Hypno bent light around his body to hide him from sight, whispering to himself "She needs her strength for the next session."

….

Misty's thoughts swam back into consciousness slowly, her mind waking sluggishly from the empty bliss of sleep. Slowly she pieced everything together in her mind, the beach, the man, that Milotic, or was it a Ditto? It dawned on her that waking up this time felt different from her other recent awakenings, her head was clearer, she could focus and her limbs felt normal rather than leaden and useless. Maybe whatever drugs he was using on her were wearing off, better yet perhaps that man was finished with her? Hell maybe it was all just a dream, a horribly real, erotic and shamefully enjoyable dream… but a dream nonetheless.

Unfortunately for her this dream was dashed as she opened her eyes and looked up at the pure white, gleaming tiles all around her, each one glowing with a soft white light, illuminating the four plain walls and empty room. Looking down she found herself lying naked on these tiles, their light playing across her pale skin. Moaning slightly she rose to prop herself on her elbows for a better look around. The only things she saw was four blank walls, no doors, no windows, no openings of any kind for her to escape from. Her hopes of escape were gone, replaced by a feeling of annoyance. "Well this is just great," she muttered to the empty room "I'm drugged, I wake up, I'm raped on a beach by a weird guy and his pokemon, I think I pass out and then to top that off I find myself in a room with no way out." Sighing she got to her feet, not even bothering to cover herself, (who was there to see her?), and walked towards the nearest wall, running her hand along it, probing for any fault or crack that she could use to try and get through. Her hand just glided smoothly along its polished surface, from wall to wall until she finally gave up with a huge sigh and slumped against the tiles, resigned to her fate.

"Man this is a pain, I wish I knew what was happening… its kind of weird though, I should be panicking, I don't know where I am, how I got here or whose doing this to me… I just feel annoyed , in fact this is just more frustrating than anything else. Crap I hope that guy didn't do anything to me while I slept." She wondered to herself as she walked slowly back to the rooms center, she had read stories about some drugs and pokemon being used to alter a persons feelings and reactions. "Well I still feel like me…" she murmured as she paced slowly, stopping suddenly as she noticed something on the floor. At the dead center of the floor was a single black tile, its surface still exactly the same as the others, the same look and shape, just a deep, jet black color instead. "What the hell…" she murmured, stepping closer to it. It looked solid, in fact the only change seemed to be the color. "Maybe it's a switch or something?" she thought, tentatively reaching out with one toe, holding it above the tile for a moment and taking a deep breath before placing her toe on the tile.

Nothing happened.

Carefully she shifted her weight, bringing the rest of her foot down lightly on the tile to see if that got a response.

Again nothing happened, the tile sat immobile, its polished surface reflecting Misty's face back up at her as she stood waiting.

Bemused, she waiting for a moment, the seconds crawling by and finally took a second deep breath and stepped forward onto the tile, trying to press it down and gain some kind of movement or reaction from it, anything that might help her get out of this weird white room.

As soon as the soles of her feet touched the black tiles its surface seemed to ripple, the solid coating of the tile dissolving beneath her, her feet pressing instead against a cold black liquid which she immediately began to sink into. Misty screamed instinctively, franticly trying to pull her feet loose from the now liquid tile. "What the hell! Get off!" she yelled as she tugged at her feet, trying desperately to free them as the substance flowed around them, sucking them and holding them tight like a vice. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that the liquid felt weird on her skin, making it tingle slightly. It felt rather cool on her body, as if she'd slid her foot into a bucket of paint. The one difference was that paint didn't hold you immobile as it slides slowly up your leg like some liquid predator, coating your body in its slick embrace.

Around her feet the tiles warped, forming a circular pool of the black liquid which began to flow over Misty's feet and up her ankles, its movement causing little shivers to run down her spine even as she tried to free herself from its grip. She felt it creep higher up her legs and closed her eyes, moaning quietly in fear as it enveloped her legs, molding itself to their shape and creeping further upwards, the material covering her like a second skin.

The slick black liquid slid inexorably up Misty's legs, swallowing up the pale skin beneath its shiny black surface. It felt cool to the touch, causing her skin to tingle as it crawled its way over her knees and up her thighs. She felt panic rising up higher within her as her legs disappeared completely into the cold material as it slid around them. Although her feet were held tightly her legs retained their mobility and she began to thrash about as the material inched towards her pussy. She whimpered as she felt it flow over her pussy lips, causing her to gasp in unexpected pleasure as it molded itself to cover her lips perfectly, encasing every soft fold in its embrace. Panting and moaning with both fear and growing arousal she felt it slide up over her hips, covering her pale belly beneath its slick surface. She gave a squeal and a moan as she felt it move within her pussy again, it felt as though the material were collecting and pushing its way inside her. She moaned in trepidation as she realized the liquid was solidifying inside her into the shape of a penis, the substance becoming soft and flexible like a toy dildo she had once experimented with. Now every movement of her hips caused this penis to move about inside her, fanning the flames of an orgasm deep within her womb. Panting she tried to keep still, hoping to let her arousal fade away, instead she found that the liquid began to climb her body even faster. Frantically she tried to brush it off of her as it reached the bottom of her breasts, aware of dildo shifting around inside her as she did so. To her horror the moment her hand touched the black substance it began to flow over her fingers too and spread up her pale arms. She withdrew her hand quickly, shaking her arm to try and throw the liquid off her, however it simply clung to her skin and spread further, encasing her arm like a shiny black glove. Elsewhere the liquid was flowing over her breasts, squeezing them gently and pinching slightly at her rock hard nipples, making her moan even louder. Despite herself Misty realized she was beginning to rock her hips, purposely moving the dick about inside of her and sending fresh waves of pleasure crashing through her body even as it was swallowed up.

Eventually the liquid flowed over her shoulder, meeting with the part that had extended up her arm and began to flow back down her other one. Misty closed her eyes in fear, watching as the last part of her body was enveloped in its cool embrace, the material flowing smoothly over her outstretched fingers. She shuddered as she felt it, her mind focused now on the feelings flowing through her body as the substance encased her completely, molding itself like a second skin and caressing her body. She felt more sparks of arousal flood through her system as the material reverted back to a semi-solid state, It felt as if everywhere the liquid touched was being caressed by hundreds of tiny hands, squeezing and massaging her body as she stood trembling, trying to control her own bodies reactions. She could still feel the dildo stirring around inside of her, her hips moving of their own will as they rocked back and forth, the dildo shifting deep inside her pussy and causing gasps and moans of pleasure to escape from her lips. Inside her head she fought with herself, her mind and body locked against each other, this was wrong, utterly wrong, she didn't even know what "this" was! Yet she felt so good with the material encasing her body like a second skin, hugging and caressing her every curve, sending bolts of pleasure coursing through her from the dildo lodged deep in her pussy. Finally her mind gave in to the pleasure and Misty let out a long, low moan. She was trapped and helpless as this liquid devoured her body, its every touch turning her on more and more as her struggling faded, her movements caused now by the waves of pleasure she felt through this substance and radiating from her pussy.

Her eyes flew open and she found herself gazing at her reflection in the polished white tiles opposite her, the sight making her gasp even louder and redouble her efforts to cum. She could clearly see that the material fitted itself perfectly to her, very much like a second skin, the black shiny material clinging to her every curve, enhancing them. It had stopped at her neck, forming a perfect seal just below her delicate throat, everything below that was completely covered in the slick black material. She saw that it showed off all her assets, from the curve of her ass to the swell of her bust, emphasizing her toned stomach and legs whilst covering what few imperfections she had. It looked just as if she had been poured into the outfit, the material was so tight against her skin. Her nipples could clearly be seen, jutting out through the thin layer that coated then, the hard little nubs being sucked and squeezed by this wondrous suit.

Her red hair contrasted perfectly with the deep black coating, combining with her flushed face and heaving chest to give her an extremely sexy look, low moans escaping from between her soft pink lips. Slowly she reached down to run her hands over her body, wanting to feel how it felt to touch her body with this suit covering her skin.

Her fingers glided smoothly over the slick surface, causing shivers to shoot down her spine as her hands moved over her body, exploring as if for the first time. Panting, she cupped her breasts, rubbing them together and squeezing them, the liquid covering causing them to slide easily over one another whist sending shocks of pleasure through her body whenever they touched. She felt her feet released from the suction that had held her upright and fell to the floor gently, writhing and sliding her legs together to get as much contact as possible. The cock inside of her caused her hips to buck wildly, one hand rubbing franticly at her pussy, sopping beneath its covering. In response the suit seemed to crank up the pleasure she received until she was gasping desperately for air, her eyes glazed over as the suit enhanced every feeling tenfold. Finally she pressed her palm hard against the base of the cock and thrust herself down one last time onto it, her body exploding into a massive orgasm as she rode out the frustration inside of her. Murmuring she closed her eyes heavily, her hands still roaming slowly over her body and rested on the pure white tiles, her mind blank after the pleasure she had just received.

"Impressed I take it?" came a familiar voice from behind her, causing misty to turn slowly, the movement causing the cock to shift deep inside her and send another jolt of pleasure through her now tender pussy.

"What… what is this?" she asked dumbly, her mind still recovering from her orgasm, staring blankly as he walked towards her, footsteps echoing around the room.

"This my dear, is one of my pokemon, my Grimer to be precise. Now now there's no need to be alarmed, he's not toxic at all" he exclaimed, seeing the look of panic in her eyes. "You see he's rather unique, you know how Grimer came about as a result of pollution? Well this one is different, his body is formed of 100% pure latex. He's completely sentient, he can change his form, split, repair himself and as you've no doubt learnt he's very good at manipulating the human body, and it seems he has already taken a great liking to you, what with the show you just put on." He laughed quietly as Misty blushed furiously and looked away, her cheeks burning. "I must say, you look divine like this, it really does enhance your figure, not that you were lacking to begin with. Its excellent for showing off your… assets." With this he knelt down besides her and gently began to fondle one of her breasts, squeezing the soft orb in his hand and elicting fresh moans from Misty. "Oh Misty you've no idea how sexy you look right now." He growled, his voice heavy with lust. "Your so helpless like this… you want to stop me but cant right? Because the pleasure is too great, you cant fight it. Your body is my plaything and I can do anything I want to you" he whispered slowly into her ear, running a hand through her soft red hair and gazing deep into her cerulean eyes. "In time, your going to be my obedient little slut, a slave to my every desire, tell me does that turn you on? You like the idea of living for a life of sex and pleasure?" Misty was entranced by his words, gasping as he toyed with her body. She managed a faint "No… please…" before gasping again as he gently stroked a finger along her pussy lips. "Eventually you'll beg to please me." He whispered, leaning in and planting a kiss on her soft lips, gently sliding his tongue insider her mouth. By now all of Mistys fight was gone and she simply closed her eyes, her tongue meeting his, exploring his own mouth.

After a long moment he broke away and pulled back slightly whispering to himself. Misty kept her eyes closed, falling away into a deep sleep and he smiled softly to himself, stroking a strand of red hair our of her eyes. "Oh Misty… I love you, but I cant bear to lose you, so I have to train you then you will never leave me… We can be together forever my love." He sat down next to her form and pulled his hat down over his eyes, sitting quietly and waiting for his captive to awake again.

Elsewhere in the forest Ash, Brock and Pikachu were searching for their missing friend, every pokemon they owned scouring the forest for miles around. "Misty? Misty where are you?" called Ash as he leapt through a thick bush, stumbling on the other side. "Ash! Over here!" called Brock from further to his right. Ash ran quickly to where his friend stood, holding what looked like a scrap of cloth in his hands. Pikachu bounded off of Ash's shoulder and sniffed at the fabric, squeaking excitedly and pointing deeper into the forest. Ash smiled grimly to himself, "Were coming for you Misty."

Even further away a young woman walked calmly through the forest, humming quietly as her Bannette floated silently besides her. She strode purposely through the tall trees, safe in the knowledge that her pokemon would serve and protect her no matter what might be lurking nearby. She smiled to herself thinking about the reason for her journey to this remote forest. "Hmm I wonder where Omalley has his camp? I'm so dying to meet this new toy of his. Oh Bannette we can all have such fun together!" The Bannette chuckled to itself in a sinister manner, moving its hands as if miming a puppet show. The woman giggled, "Of course you get to play with her, Omalley wouldn't refuse us a play now would he? I cant wait to see his new redheaded toy between my legs, hes been obsessing over this one for so long now." Together the pair strode deeper into the forest, wild pokemon staying well clear of them and running back to their nests and burrows rather than face these two. She smiled sweetly to herself "Not far now".


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize once again for the massive delays between me posting these, all the ideas in the word don't help when you have no muse to write with, I can be pretty demanding on myself and if the chapter doesent live up to my own standards ill scrap it. I hope you guys all bear with me though and enjoy it anyway. I do want to thank those guys who praised it and asked for more, your one of the main reasons i keep writing these. Thank you everybody, and on that note, please keep reviews coming, I love feedback.

Onto the chapter itself, this is a relatively long one so i hope you'll excuse the wait, I tried to be a little different this time and try my hand at writing a proper story into this, and introducing a new character, oh plus some violence later on. Hopefully you'll all approve. As usual i have no idea when the next chapter will be ready, but hey, enjoy this one for now!

* * *

The man sat silently, gently brushing loose strands of red hair from Misty's face, admiring her soft features as she lay peacefully before him. Sighing he slowly traced his fingers lightly over her lips before leaning down and kissing her gently. Sitting back he reached up to run a hand through this dark hair, his hat resting on the ground by his side, and thought about his next move, casting his eyes down Misty's prone form, her pale skin covered in a skintight layer of latex which showed off her figure and caused his mind to wander back to thoughts of fucking her now. "No" he whispered to himself, "When I have her, it has to be willing, she has to enjoy it just as much as me." With that in mind he pushed himself to his feet and set his hat back on top of his mess of dark hair turning to find his pokemon.

"Hypno!" he called, the yellow pokemon appearing by his side almost instantly. "You can drop the barriers for now, take a good rest." The pokemon simply nodded gratefully, blinking its eyes and spinning its silver pendant once. They watched as the illusion he had created shattered into thousands of shards of light around them, each one falling slowly and twinkling out of existence within seconds.

All around them the forest began to rush back in again, beams of sunlight breaking through the thick canopy to illuminate patches of fresh green grass all around them. With the barriers gone the breeze began to blow through the trees around them once again, gently tugging at his hat and causing Misty to stir slightly, her nipples hardening in the cool air. Hypno sat silently on the grass and closed its eyes, falling into a trance like sleep as the man stood, and pulled two pokeballs from inside his jacket. The first he pointed at Misty's sleeping body, recalling the grimer which was still wrapped around her body, encasing her like a catsuit. The red beam sucked the black liquid up, exposing Mistys pale flesh once more and causing a jolt of excitement to race through the man, no matter how many times he saw it she never got any less beautiful. It wasnt hard to see why he felt such a strong attraction to her as he gazed at her lying naked on the grass, her chest rising and falling slowly and hair splayed about her head like a red halo.

Shaking his head he released the pokemon held in his second pokeball, a mass of green vines appearing next to him in a flash of light. "Tangrowth, Hypno needs to rest, can you stand guard while barrier and light screen are down? I don't want any unexpected visitors." Tangrowth nodded, slowly plodding a short way to the edge of the clearing and settling itself in the undergrowth, peering intently through the trees around them. Relaxing the man pulled off his jacket and laid it across Misty's body to warm her slightly. Standing up and stretching, he yawned loudly, walking to the treeline and gathering up pieces of deadwood. Once he had an armful he built a small fire, reaching into his pack to produce a lighter and saucepan. He settled down next to his firewood and spent a moment fiddling with the lighter, his efforts rewarded by a small puff of smoke as a flame burst into life. Humming quietly to himself he piled on a few logs and set to work cooking, the scent of freshly cooked bacon and eggs soon drifting around the clearing.

It was this that Misty woke to, the smell causing her nose to twitch, her eyelids fluttering as she stirred, rolling onto her side and feeling the tiny prickle of fresh green grass pressing into her skin. Cautiously she slowly opened her eyes, seeing her captor sitting with his back to her, hat on head fiddling with something in front of him. The sizzling sound gave away the fact that he was cooking, the scent causing her stomach to rumble reminding her that she hadn't eaten for what felt like days. Silently she lifted herself onto her elbows, intending to creep away from him while he was distracted, after all they were alone in a forest, in fact she was fairly certain this was the same one she had been in with Ash and Brock before this happened. She froze suddenly at the sight of a hook nosed yellow pokemon sat cross legged to her left, a heavy silver pendant clutched tightly in its hand. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw it was sleeping, its hooded eyes shut and chest rising slowly in time with its breathing. Carefully she moved into a crouch, readying herself and was about to make a run for it when a voice behind her call out "Pleased you could join us Misty, come sit down and eat, you must be hungry."

Surprised, Misty let out a soft cry, falling to the ground as her legs gave way beneath her, landing on her bare bottom in the soft grass. She felt utterly drained, her head spinning as her captor crouched down next to her, a plate of bacon and eggs held in his hands.

"You shouldn't stand up so fast, your body is rather tired after what its been going through, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He said, concern in his voice and checking Misty's retort before it even left her throat. Instead she asked "Why would you care? I don't have much of a choice about anything right now do I?" Her voice was heavy with contempt but the man still caught the weariness she tried to hide, settling down he offered her the plate. "Eat up, it will make you feel better."

Misty simply turned her head away defiantly, her eyes shut tight as a faint smirk crept across the man's face. "Fine be stubborn, I always did find it attractive in you, it made me laugh how you never would back down, even when you were clearly outmatched. Ill leave it here anyway." With that he rose and dusted himself off, turning to walk back towards the fire but was stopped as Misty spoke behind him. "Wait!" She called, causing him to turn slowly back to her. "You talk as if you know me, how is that? We've never met before and if we have, why the hell are you doing this to me?" Her voice cracked as she shouted the last part of the sentence, startling a nearby group of Pidgey from the trees around them.

The man sat back down next to her again and looked deep into Misty's eyes, his own unreadable behind his hair and the shadows cast by his hat. "I doubted you would remember me, but I guess I was being optimistic to hope that you might. After all you must of met hundreds of guys at your gym, I bet they all stared at you in your swimsuit too." He reached into the pocket of his jacket to pull out a trainer case, unclasping the lid and reaching within to pull out a clear blue badge in the shape of a water droplet. "I got this cascade badge from you a few years ago, it actually took me several attempts, you were the first trainer I lost to. Every time I came back you showed off some fantastic new trick to outperform me and win the match, I have to say I found you quite beautiful to begin with, but this just drew me to you even more. I was almost disappointed when I did win the badge, I found excuses to remain in cerulean and took every opportunity I could to get near you. After a month or so I even asked you out on a date, and my god I was amazed when you said yes! Ah, I was so happy at the time."

Misty sat silently listening to the man, his words stirring a faint memory in her mind, she did remember somebody like that, but then she had been out with probably hundreds of boys as gym leader, she was athletic, playful and spent most of her time in a skintight swimsuit, she always seemed to have some guy asking after her but she had never cared for any of them, after all they could never compare to the guy she fell in love with.

"Then of course, on the night we were meant to go out… He showed up." The man's hand clenched tightly around the badge as he said this, his words filled with hatred and scorn. "Ash Ketchum, the moment he showed up you forgot me instantly, hell you never even showed up for the date. I was utterly crushed, when I asked around as to where you were all anybody would tell me is that you left with Ash the moment he arrived. You dropped everything simply to follow one spoilt, unworthy, overrated, unskilled, arrogant, useless idiot who has never ever even been aware of your feelings, let alone returned them!" It was him that was shouting now, Misty sitting wide eyed as she listened to his tirade, his insults of Ash cutting through her like a blade.

"How can you talk about him like that? Have you even met him? I bet you could never even hope to challenge him!" She yelled back at him, on her feet now. "I did" he replied, "and do you know what happened? I won, I won convincingly yet when I walked away he called me out, saying I cheated, that I disrespected my pokemon and that I didn't deserve to be a trainer. I tried to take the moral high ground and simply pointed out that I had won and he had lost then walked away, yet I could still hear him bragging about it afterwards, saying I ran, saying that I was too scared to take him on." He sighed before continuing "You were there, you applauded him, you called him brave and me despicable, you said I was nothing but a cheat and a liar. I've got to say the insults hurt, but what hurt more was the fact that you were wasting your time with him, he plainly never loved you, and he was never worthy of your attentions. I decided I had to get you away from him, eventually this plan evolved; I wanted to make you mine. So I spent a year in preparation and it's all led up to this day. I already have you, and your going to become my little sex slave. You are going to adore me, worship me and do everything I ask of you. And in return you will be loved and given pleasure you never even dreamed of. What you've experienced so far is only a fraction of what I can show you."

Misty sat stunned, the very idea of what he was suggesting repulsed her, but in her heart she felt something stir, part of her didn't find that idea so bad. Listening to his story, had she really said such things about somebody, just because Ash had done it? This man was clearly either in love or obsessed yet he didn't seem to want to hurt her. However twisted his means and his motives were, in his eyes, he was protecting her and trying to make both of them happy at the same time. So far he had made her feel so good too… Misty shook her head fiercely, her red hair framing her pretty face as she whispered "No, your wrong, that's not happening." He simply looked up at her with a wicked grin on his face and said "Its already happening, you just don't know it yet."

Misty sat silently for a moment, tears welling up inside of her at the truth he had spoken, she knew that some part of her had enjoyed it and the shame she felt was unbearable. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the mans eyes, part of her certainly found him attractive, would it really be so bad? She was locked in thought, the seconds stretching out as her body battled with her mind. Eventually she seemed to reach a decision, her shoulders slumping slightly as she lowered her head, placing her palms delicately on her lap and murmured "Your right…"

The man felt the tension wash out of him, a warm smile gracing his face for a second as he leant forwards to kiss Misty gently. She sat silently and took the kiss, keeping her eyes pressed shut as she felt his lips pressing gently against her own. As he pulled away she reached out and took his hand, holding it for a second and then pulling it back to hold against her cheek. She opened her eyes again and took in the surprised expression on his face causing a tiny smile to form on her lips. After a moment she whispered to him, her cerulean blue eyes locking with his own "Maybe it is happening... Maybe I do enjoy it... But I thought you said you knew me... If that's true, you should know that doesn't mean I've given in!"

Before he could react she swung her free hand round, smacking him in the jaw and causing him to tumble backwards with a shout of alarm. She rose to her feet unsteadily, still feeling weak and looked down at him as he tried to sit up, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Part of her wanted to stay with him, to experience everything he had been talking about, forget about everything and everyone and just exist for both of their pleasure... but the rest of her told her to run, to get away from him and so she summoned all her remaining energy and dashed for the treeline, her naked breasts swaying as she ran. Behind her she could hear Tangrowth as it crashed through the trees towards its masters shout and risked a glance over her shoulder to see Hypno on his feet, eyes wide open and focused on misty as he spun a ball of darkness in his hands, the orb seeming to draw in the light from around it. The pokemon took a half step back, pulling its arm back to launch the ball straight at the girl as she made it to the treeline, wasting no time he threw his arm forwards, the ball streaking straight towards the girls back.

"No!" Hypno whipped around, the ball of darkness blinking out of existence in an instant as his master rose to his feet, wiping blood from his lips using the back of his sleeve. "No Hypno, thank you... but you mustn't ever hurt her, I love her... I cant let anyone hurt her, no matter what she might do to me." Hypno closed its eyes again, bowing its head apologetically as Tangrowth arrived. "Dont worry about it, shes safe, now stay here with me" he pulled out three other pokeballs, releasing them all in a series of flashes to reveal Ditto, Grimer, Victreebell, who stood alongside Tangrowth and waited for commands. "All of you, I need you to head into the forest and look for Misty, if you find her, restrain her, don't hurt her, Hypno will keep you updated with telepathy, now go, please." He sat down on the grass and mopped at his lip, spitting a small amount of blood onto the green blades as Hypno settled cross legged beside him, placing both hands together and focusing on his pendant as it swung like a pendulum, linking his mind with those of the other pokemon. "Misty..." the man muttered, rubbing his aching jaw "I always did like your stubborn side..."

Misty tore through the trees, the thought of Hypno's attack, lending her extra strength as she sprinted through the undergrowth, expecting at any second to feel the sphere crash into her back and do god knows what to her, but instead she had heard a shout. Risking another glance she watched as the ball faded out of existence just a second or two behind her, her heart skipping a beat as she realized that her captor had just saved her from Hypno's attack. Breaking through a dense path of plantlife she paused and pressed herself against the trunk of a large oak, her breath coming in gasps as she strained her ears to listen to what her captor was saying. She felt a pang of pity for him and debated with herself again whether or not to go back as she heard the pain in his voice, if what he said was true, the woman he loved had just punched him and run away from him just when he thought she might be accepting his love. Would it really be so bad to go back to him now? Part of her craved those feelings that he caused in her, the arousal, the lust, the hint of humiliation and fear, however she was saved from further doubts as she heard him releasing his other pokemon, prompting her to take a deep breath and begin running again, forcing her way deeper into the trees.

She ran blindly, crashing through the leaves and undergrowth as fast as her aching legs could carry her. Her ears strained to catch any sound of pursuit behind her but all she could hear was her own labored breathing and the noise she made as she tore through the undergrowth. She continued for several minutes, which felt like hours to Misty, the only thing keeping her moving being adrenaline and the fear of being caught by those pokemon. After running for a few minutes more she risked a glance over her shoulder, tripping over a tree root as she did so and stumbled forwards, her arms flailing for balance as she closed her eyes and waiting for the crash an the pain of her landing.

It never came.

Rather than hitting the floor she felt her body fall into some kind of soft, silky material that supported her body, holding her suspended above the ground. Opening her eyes she found herself enmeshed in thick strands of white silk, which were stuck all over her body, clinging to her bare skin. Cold realisation dawned on her as she realised what she had landed in, her fear of bugs rising to the forefront of her mind as she hung, trapped in the giant spiders web. Her breathing sank into shallow gasps as she thrashed about in panic, fear giving her limbs energy as she fought to break free of the cloying web. However the more she moved the more it clung to her, the silken substance clutching at her skin and each other, each strand working to restrict her movement until she was reduced to simply hanging in the web, her limbs immobilised as she looked around, eyes wide with fear. By now the web was all over her body, stretched across her chest, over her shoulders, wrapped around her arms and legs and pulling tight across her pussy, her breathing causing the strands to stretch tightly across her skin. Briefly she thought about shouting for help, chancing that somebody else might find her here and help her, but she thought also of the pokemon pursuing her, although some part of her wanted to return, she knew this was certainly not the best way to do so and not after what had happened.

She froze as she felt a tremor pass along the strands wrapped around her, every muscle in her body tensing in fear as she felt something beginning to stir, roused by her struggles in the web. She felt another, then another, as it moved around, getting closer to her and her bound form. Misty shut her eyes tightly and resumed her struggles, moving her hips to try and break free of the sticky web. After a moment she felt the tremors stop and instead heard a faint hissing sound followed by "Ariiiiii" As something brushed against her shoulder. She gave a gasp and opened her eyes in spite of herself, staring straight into the reflective purple eyes of an Ariados, the huge spider hissing slowly to itself as it admired its catch. Misty just stared in fear at the pokemon, unable to take her eyes away as it slowly crept around her, its legs picking a complex path across the many tangled strands of web until it came behind her. Misty shut her eyes tightly as she felt it creep closer, gasping as she felt one of its long legs brush against her. The web around her seemed to contract as she felt the Ariados settle behind her, causing her to wait, eyes clenched shut, with baited breath for something to happen.

After a moment she heard another hiss and felt a small jab on the small of her back, causing her to yelp and panic, trying once again to break free of the web. The red spider pokemon backed up, skilfully balancing on the thin threads as she struggled. The purple eyes watched this red headed prey closely, waiting for the venom she had been injected with to take effect, a natural chemical that should incapacitate her prey and affect her bodies reactions whilst she stored it with help from her brood, prey this size would take some time to devour.

Misty continued to struggle as the Ariados backed away, every movement causing more and more webbing to stick to her, the strands clinging to each other to bind her securely. Eventually her movements began to weaken, her body feeling heavy and sluggish as she tried to break free, her limbs no longer responding as her entire body went limp, held up by the webbing. Misty closed her eyes as her body fell into a deep sleep, wondering what was happening to her.

When she awoke the first thing that she felt was what felt like hundreds of tiny feet crawling all over her body, leaving minuscule trails over her skin like tiny pin pricks. Every nerve in her body was tingling, the silken strands rubbing against her exposed skin and causing a strange sensation in her, a kind of tingle and tickle that moved all over he body, touching everywhere at once. Even as she formed the though she remembered her predicament and the spiders web, what the hell had that Ariados stung her with? Was that the cause of these feelings all over her? Bracing herself she opened her eyes slowly and gasped in fear as she bore witness to her plight.

She hung high above the ground, her arms and legs pinned together by the thick webbing which now cocooned her, the white strands weaved tightly over her skin, the motion of her swinging in the breeze causing it to rub over her skin, stimulating her heightened nerves. The worst part was not the height or her immobility, it was the swarm of tiny spinarak which crawled over her, descending from the branch above to clamber onto her web encased body, their tiny feet the source of the pinlike feelings all over her. Now that she was aware of her plight Misty began to scream, panic and fear combining into all out terror as she thrashed her body, her movements rocking her gently back and forth even as her scream pierced the quiet forest. Startled the spinarak paused in their work, turning to each other and clicking as if communicating their displeasure. After a moment they began to spin yet more webbing, the dozens of tiny spiders adding another layer to Misty's bindings, the sticky strands merging with the rest to entrap her further. She could only watch in horror, as several began to climb upwards, her hair becoming entangled and trapped as they spread their web slowly up her neck, their tiny feet causing her skin to tingle. After a moment one reached her face, Misty gazing at it with wide eyes full of fear as she kept her lips pressed tightly together. The spider pokemon looked at her for a minute before spinning a sticky line of webbing and drawing it over her mouth, several others joining it as they worked to gag her, the sticky silk silencing her screams and leaving her to thrash even as they crept higher, their webbing beginning to cover her eyes and blindfold her. Misty took one last look at the forest around her and the swarm of greens spiders before the web crept too high and she was thrust into darkness, leaving her blind, mute and immobile as her body tingled from the constant contact on her skin. "I should have stayed with the man"

Half a mile to her right Tangrowth was busy crashing through the leaves in search of Misty, using his mass and power to clear a path through the thicker areas of the forest. Suddenly he paused as a scream echoed through the treetops to his left causing him to veer in that direction immediately, hoping to be the first one to recapture his masters prize.

Trapped in her cocoon Misty closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, finding that the webbing had holes allowing air in as she took deep breaths, her mind competing with her overwhelming fear of bugs and what might happen to her. A third concern for her were the heightening sensations she was feeling as Ariados' venom continued to circulate around her body. Rather than fading the feelings were building up and merging together, the constant stimulation not entirely unpleasant despite its source. Her helplessness added to the feeling her struggles thwarted by the strong web that held her. The tiny pitter-patter of spinarak feet over her sensitive skin was slowly starting to frustrate her, her breasts and in particular felt particularly good as dozens of feet stimulated her already sensitive skin. After what felt like hours Misty gave up trying to find a way out of her predicament, giving in to the feelings that were playing over her entire body, closing her eyes and relaxing inside her suspended cocoon, letting them wash over her.

Tangrowth stepped into the clearing below Misty, warily scanning the area around him for any sign of danger. Satisfied he stepped further in, vines swaying around him as he went until her heard a faint clicking and hissing coming from above him. Looking up he saw a host of Spinarak and a pair of Ariados clustering on a branch, under which hung a limp, human shaped mass, entangled in an inescapable cocoon of webbing. Through the mesh of white silk he could glimpse strands of red hair and knew instantly that this is where his Masters prize had ended up. Silently he extended a pair of vines towards the bound girl, seeking to pluck her from the branch and return her to his Master, however as his vines neared the girl the spider swarm began to hiss and click as one, the Ariados letting out a low hiss that brought others of its kind scuttling out from the surrounding area to surround Tangrowth.

The grass type pokemon glanced around at them quickly before continuing, ignoring the rapidly growing swarm of bugs that skittered all around him. As his vines touched Misty's ankles the swarm let out an angry hiss and rushed closer suddenly, several spinarak leaping down from the branch and Misty's body to land on his extended vines. Pausing only to shake them violently Tangrowth tugged gently at Misty's body, trying to break her bonds without hurting her. At this the lead ariados gave another hiss and the swarm began to attack., thick strands of silk flying through the air to coat Tangrowth, seeking to bind him to the ground even as hundreds of spinarak began to crawl over him, biting and stinging at the mass of vines. It was a tactic the swarm had used well in the past, binding a foe and rendering them immobile with toxins before they could be eaten. Normally within seconds the prey would be incapacitated and the process of securing could be taken care of, all with minimum effort from the swarm and no casualties.

Against Tangrowth it lasted about two seconds.

One moment he was stood still, his body covered in the mass of chittering spiders and the next he let out a single grunt and attacked. As one every vine on his body exploded outwards in a single motion, sending the swarm covering him flying in all directions, before they had even hit the ground the vines had whipped out another two times, swatting bugs from the branch and sweeping in vast arcs from the ground, each vine targeting a different bug with unerring accuracy.. The two vines holding Misty released their grip and punched out at the lead Ariados, smashing it off the branch and onto the ground far below, another vine whipping into it even as it lay on its back, crushing it into the ground. As he attacked Tangrowth considered how the bugs had never stood a chance against him, he wasnt considered his Masters most powerful pokemon without reason and he felt a surge of pride even as he smashed a trio of huge red Ariados into the side of a tree with a single vine, his mind focussed once more on the carnage he wreaked.

High up in the tree where Misty hung suspended a sinuous purple Arbok watched the battle unfolding below, its bulk coiled in the shadows of the oak as it bore witness to Tangrowths power, watching the multitude of vines decimate the spider swarm even as they massed and charged at him again. The snake hissed silently to herself, tasting the air with its tongue as it slowly uncoiled itself and slid forwards towards the bound girl it had seen hung from the tree earlier. Keeping one eye on the battle below she silently dropped its thick coils down, sliding them around the bound girl and hoisting her up into its grip, snapping the strands suspending her with a snap of its jaws. Looking below the snake knew it had minutes at best before the Tangrowth utterly devastated the swarm, which had halved in size already. With this in mind it flared its hood and adjusted its coils around its new prize, taking great care to keep a good grip as he slid away from the scene, wary of the whipcrack of vines that echoed behind her.

Misty was briefly aware of something tugging her legs gently before she felt the swarm crawling over her react to something, the feelings playing over her body fading as they left her for some unknown reason. A few minutes later she felt a new sensation as something thick wrapped itself tightly around her, lifting her up and wrapping more coils around her, the pressure and sensation sending new feelings through her body. Trapped inside her cocoon she wondered what new turn this was taking and how long before it all ended before she gasped as the a coil squeezed her breasts, forcing her mind back to the sensations racing through her body as she was carried deeper into the forest.

Back in the clearing the man stood, staring into the distance and wondering how far Misty could have gotten and what might be happening to her, it had been over an hour since she had escaped and he had heard no sign of her, none of his pokemon having contacted him since he sent them out. He was startled from his reverie by Hypno who grunted and flashed a series of images into his mind showing Tangrowth approaching a human shaped cocoon hanging from a tree with bug pokemon crawling all over it. The scene then changed to that of Tangrowth decimating the swarm in an effort to get to the bound girl in the tree above and the man smiled, pitying the bug swarm that was foolish enough to attack his prized pokemon. However the smile faded from his face as he spotted something, a sinuous purple form sliding along the branch and coiling around Misty, lifting her and carrying the bound girl away whilst Tangrowth was focused on the bugs. "Hypno!" he called urgently, "Warn Tangrowth that Misty is being taken! Get all the other pokemon there as well, just get onto her trail before we lose her!"

Tangrowth paused as he felt the presence of Hypno pressing in around him, alerting him to the danger Misty was in. Grunting he spun and gazed up at where she had been hanging, seeing only the frayed remains of webbing drifting gently in the breeze. Bellowing in frustration his vines shot out once again, smashing through the remaining bugs and sending them scurrying away as he thrashed the area around him, ripping through leaves, branches and those bugs not fortunate enough to escape his reach. Satisfied he marched onwards, following the direction Misty had been taken in.

Further ahead the Arbok settled its new prize gently on the floor, watching as it rocked slightly, the girl inside trying to move. The purple pokemon flicked its tongue out, tasting the air and detecting an intoxicating scent of fear and arousal coming from the girl before him, causing her to close his eyes and inhale deeply, drinking it in. Slowly she slipped a coil around her and dragged her to the base of a tree, propping her against the trunk and. uncoiled itself from her, pulling back to admire her prey. Their journey through the treetops and down into the undergrowth had caused some of the webbing binding the girl to unravel and snap, the frayed ends hanging limply from the cocoon and exposing a few flashes of pale flesh, one rosy nipple protruding through a gap, the nub hard as a rock in due to the venom and the pressure applied by her bindings. Arbok slowly lowered its head, hood flaring out as it inched closer to the inviting bud, its tongue flicking slowly until it traced lightly over the girls sensitive nipple. The reaction was immediate as the girl jumped and squealed, her heightened senses causing her to buck and squirm in her bindings as the snake tickled her gently with the tip of its forked tongue, tasting her body. Noting her reaction the snake slowly began to slide around the girl and the tree, drawing its coils tightly around her and pinning the girl to the trunk of the tree, looping itself around her once more so that its coils held her tightly. Arbok brought her head round to face Misty again, carefully beginning to snap and pull at the webbing surrounding her, pulling the sticky strands from her pale skin and eliciting shivers from the girl. After a moment or two she had managed to expose both of Misty's round breasts and clear a small patch of silk away from the girls pussy, exposing her moist pink lips and allowing Arbok to inhale the heady scent of Misty's arousal.

Slowly the snake begin to lick at Misty's breasts again, alternating between each nipple and playing her tongue across the hard buds, feeling Misty's body bucking in her grip, held pinned against the tree by the snakes coils. At the same time she brought her long tail round, tracing the tip lightly over Misty's skin until it rested just above the girls pussy, the tip tracing tiny circles around her patch of red hair. Arbok could feel the girl shifting underneath her, her hips trying to thrust upwards and rub against the tail that was teasing her, coming tantalizingly close to the girls lips before pulling away again. This continued for several minutes before Arbok tired of the game and slid its tail further down, rubbing against the girls wet lips and causing her to buck her hips, grunting as the sensations raced through her, her pussy lips tingling with pleasure. Arbok, raised its head higher, away from Misty's bare breasts, causing the girl to thrust her chest forward, searching desperately for further stimulation. Instead the snake raised its head level with Misty's own and in one swift motion tore the girls silken blindfold from her eyes, which flew wide open in shock.

Misty was greeted by a pair of wide yellow eyes gazing straight into her own, the feelings from her pussy momentarily forgotten as she stared at the twin orbs, unable to tear her eyes away from them. They were like twin pools of infinity that slowly drew her in, making her forget everything around her, save for the promises of safety in those eyes and the pleasure she once again felt surging through her body as the snakes tail pressed against her sensitive lips. Slowly Arbok began to sway its head from side to side, the redheaded girl following its every movement, lost deep in the snakes hypnotic glare.

Silently the snake began to uncoil itself from the girl, its thick body sliding off of her until the it stood swaying in front of the hypnotized girl. Its tail moved from the girls pussy lips, eliciting a soft groan of dismay from the girl before working underneath the webbing covering the girls stomach, tearing through the silken strands and exposing the soft skin beneath. It repeated this action all over the girls body, pulling the sticky strands away from the girls pale flesh and orange hair until she stood naked before the serpent, her eyes still locked with those of the gently swaying predator before her. Unconsciously she moved her own hand between her legs and gently began to rub at her own moist lips, running her fingers along the wet entrance to her pussy. As she did so the snake slid forward once again, looping thick coils around her feet and sliding its scaled body up the girls, trapping her hand against her own vagina even as she began to pump her own fingers inside of herself, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Having wound itself completely around its helpless victim it leant forwards, its eyes never breaking contact with Misty's even as its fanged jaw opened wide, inching closer to the girls soft neck.

The spell was broken abruptly as Arbok was struck in the side of the head by a flash of darkness, the impact causing the snakes neck to whip to the side and elicit a loud hiss of pain and anger. The snake rapidly uncoiled itself from the girls body and spun around, scanning the treeline for the source of the attack. As it did so Misty was freed from its hypnotic glare and stumbled backwards, her pleasure overcome by her fear of the huge purple snake. As she moved she caught her heel on a root and fell backwards, only to be caught in the slender arms of a woman which wrapped themselves securely around her nude body and clutched it to her. Startled Misty turned her head to look into the eyes of a beautiful, dark skinned woman, her long black hair framing a stunningly pretty face. The woman smiled at her, her brown eyes sparkling as she eyed the girls body. "Hmm, blue eyes, red hair, slim figure... you wouldn't happen to be Misty would you? Oh don't answer, you meet his description perfectly, I can certainly see why hes been so focused on you now, you really are quite the catch. What on earth are you doing out here though? Don't tell me he was careless enough to let you escape? I always told him he was too trusting, too soft with his girls. Still, imagine the reward he might give me for returning you to him? Omalley can be so generous sometimes..." Misty simply gazed in bewilderment and confusion at the woman, her mind half filled with caution and half with desire as she was held by this beautiful newcomer.

The Arbok, finding no immediate threat turned back to its prey and also caught site of the newcomer, its hood flaring open as it sped towards her, fangs bared. "Bannette, take care of this would you?" she asked, her voice perfectly leveled and calm. The moment she finished her sentence Arbok found itself thrown backwards as a sphere of darkness exploded into being between it and the women. The snake crashed into a treetrunk, the impact snapping several branches and burning a large patch of scales on the Arboks hood. It reared up once more, rage flashing through its yellow eyes and span back to the women, oblivious to the pair of red eyes gazing at it, lurking deep inside its own shadow. As the snake started to move again a black claw extended from the shadow beneath it and tore at the snakes scales, a leering face pushing its way up into the sunlight beneath the snake. Even as the Arbok turned to confront this the Banette had conjured another ball of shadow in its clawed hands and blasted it upwards, launching the snake high up before it thudded back to earth, its body limp.

The ghost pokemon revealed its full form, rising eerily from the shadow cast by the snakes unconscious body. Its zipper mouth was curled in a smile as it floated towards its mistress, hands held before it as it fixed its gaze on Misty. "Well done, now, this is her, this is Omalley's precious Misty." spoke the woman, making Misty jump as she realized that the girl had released her, leaving her hanging in the air, suspended by some invisible force. "Clearly she escaped and clearly she needs to be punished, but I do think it would be more appropriate for Omalley to decide on what to do with her, which of course means returning this little beauty to him." She seemed to speak almost to herself, striding confidently around the clearing as Misty felt her body being pulled into an upright position, her limbs being manipulated by some will other than her own. It was at this moment that she noticed the way banette was holding its hands, moving them as if miming a marionette in its claw, as it moved its wrist and fingers, she felt her own limbs start to react, making her feel totally helpless in the grip of this new woman and her pokemon.

She brought her mind back to the situation at hand as she noticed the woman had stopped in front of her, reach out to gently cup Misty's chin and pull her face towards her own. "Listen slave, You can address me as Lady Cloud or mistress. I happen to be a friend of your new master and lover and I would dearly hate for him to be hurt by you deserting him. I am going to return you to him and while you travel with me you will obey every command I give you, Bannette here can immobilize you with a thought so I wouldn't make any attempt at escape. Now do we have everything clear?" Misty simply nodded mutely, her mind unable to process anything after the experience of the past few hours. The one thing she did pick up on was that this lady was taking her back to her captor, Omalley had she called him? Defeated, she simply hung limp from her invisible bonds, allowing herself to be puppeteered by the ghost pokemon behind her.

The trio were interrupted as Tangrowth burst through the undergrowth, taking in the three of them with a glance and relaxing, clearly recognizing Lady Cloud, who in turn recognized him. "Ah Tangrowth! Your master has you out searching for his prize does he not? If I'm right that should also mean he has Hypno monitoring you all, so he should know I've picked her up for him. If you would be so kind as to lead the way, I would be perfectly willing to return her to him, after all I was due to visit him today, so he should be expecting me." Tangrowth simply bowed to her commands, making Misty wonder dimly how this Woman had such authority over her captors pokemon and had such a dominating presence. Further thought was interrupted as the group turned and followed Tangrowth back in the forest, the Lady Cloud stepping elegantly through the undergrowth whilst Misty was carried, suspended on invisible strings by the ghostly Banette who brought up the rear.

Back in his camp Omalley smiled and gave the order for all his pokemon to return, confident that Misty was safe now in the hands of his friend. Aware of her impending arrival he looked over himself, deciding that his current attire was far too worn and stepped over to his bag, intent on finding something more appropriate for his meeting with Lady Cloud.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu were still miles away, searching desperately through the trees for any clue of Misty's trail. Pikachu still led the group, nose bent low to the ground as he followed Misty's faint scent closer and closer to the campsite. "Misty, well find you." murmured Ash as they blundered onwards through the woods towards their goal, Omalley's clearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok new chapter, first of all thank you to Lady Cloudpig for letting me use her character, i hope i havent dissapointed. Second ive decided to stop apologising for the long waits between chapters, inspiration comes and goes, thats just the way of it, I'll still aim to get the next one finished quickly though. I hope you guys enjoy this, took me about a day to write so i hope its worth it. As always comments, critiscisms and praise are always welcome (especially praise) so please comment if you enjoyed, or maybe didnt enjoy. I hope you enjoy and i look forward to your views.

* * *

Misty hung silently and endured the journey as she was escorted back to the camp of the man she had tried to escape from just hours before. She was carried floating in the air by an invisible force, her limbs moving according to the will of the Banette who floated eerily beside her, pupeteering her exhausted body back the way she had fled with its invisible strings. Tangrowth plodded alongside her, vines drifting lazily in the air as it walked, as if each one possessed an intelligence of its own. More than once she felt one brush against her naked skin, the after effects of the toxin Ariados had injected her with causing the touch to send involuntary shivers down her spine. Throughout most of the journey though her attention was fixated on Lady Cloud, who strode imperiously through the forest ahead of her, stepping gracefully between the boughs of the trees, it was as if the very forest itself parted to let her through, Misty and the two pokemon following in her wake.

"This Lady Cloud really is beautiful..." thought the redhead as she was carried along behind her, her tired mind focussed on examining the woman in front of her. She was clad in a simple purple dress which looked as if it had been custom made for her, such was the way it was formed to her body. The material hugged her body, revealing a generous amount of cleavage and showing her long shapely legs, her feet clad in black heels as she stepped gracefully between roots, making Misty marvel at how she could maintain her balance on such a surface. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, framing her pretty face. "Why is it that somebody so beautiful, who is clearly noble born and has money... how can she be associated with that man?" She wondered, her thoughts drifting between the two of them, a high born, wealthy, beautiful woman and a young trainer who had clearly taken the Gym League and fallen in love with her somewhere along the way. Her mind was unable to draw any connection and so she gave up, closing her eyes as she tried to rest before her return.

Ahead of her Lady Cloud glanced back at her captive, noticing the way she was trying to sleep and thinking to herself that Omalley must have really done a number on her to have her in this state already. From what he had told her of Misty before her capture she had always thought the girl to be defiant, wilful, impulsive, loud and brash. Now she simply accepted whatever happened to her, doing as ordered and without much resistance, it should have taken weeks for her to reach this level rather than a few days. "It's just as he suspected, she really must be a natural" she thought to herself, eliciting a smile as she decided to test this assumption. Abruptly she called out to the girl, "Slave!", her voice jolting Misty from her rest.

"Yes Mistress?" she replied before she could think, the words leaving her mouth before she even realised what she was doing. She swore silently to herself as she saw Lady Clouds lips part in a smile at her answer.

"Very good, I can see you remembered my instructions, are you looking forward to returning to your master?" She asked, her eyes analysing Misty, gauging her and how she reacted to the question. She detected the faint hesitation in Misty before she replied.

"Of course not, he's not my Master, he's just a psychotic stalker. And I'm nobodies property!" Her words brought a spark of amusement to clouds eyes, as though she enjoyed Misty's resistance.

"You know you really mustn't speak ill of him like that." The lady stopped and spun gracefully on her heel, leaning in close and whispering into Misty's ear "It might earn you a punishment..."

Misty shivered as Cloud pulled away again, leaving the threat hanging in the air between them like a knife as they continued to walk, Misty's mind filled with a mixture of fear and interest at Cloud's mention of a punishment. She decided to try and learn more about the woman controlling her. "Cloud how do you know..." She began before Cloud Sharply cut across her, calling "Banette!". Misty heard a hiss from the black puppet pokemon and felt her jaw clamp shut, reducing her to unintelligible "Mmmph" noises.

Cloud stopped once more and turned again, her pretty face now deadly serious. Misty gazed into her eyes, finding them like twin pools of ice as Cloud stalked closer to her. She leant forward until her face was inches from Misty's own, her previously sweet voice now laden with malice.

"You didn't obey the rules girl, you address me as Mistress of Lady Cloud, and I did not give you permission to speak." Misty's eyes were wide as Cloud leant even close, their noses almost touching. "It seems Omalley is far too lenient with you, though I suspect he uses other means to keep you silenced, the downside of love, when it comes to these relationships, is it makes it very difficult to deliver established rules, he doesn't want to hurt you. I on the other hand have no such restraints. Banette, if you would be so kind"

The puppeteer hissed its name, slowly moving its hands and manipulating Misty's body. The captive redhead felt herself being lifted higher into the air, suspended on her invisible strings. Her arms were pulled behind her back and held together as if handcuffed, her struggles doing nothing to lessen the psychic forces pinning them in place. She felt her legs rise, being pulled apart to expose her delicate pink sex, the lips still damp with arousal even as she felt a new tingling sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. "Nooo, she thought to herself, I cant get turned on by this, its a woman! A beautiful, dominant woman... but a woman, I like men! Men like Ash or Omalley or..." She "Mmphed" out loud as she realised what she had just thought. Lady Cloud simple stood with her arms folded and a cold smile on her face as Misty was lifted and spread, hung in mid air and open from every angle. Her eyes travelled from the girls red hair down over her body, her skin still slick with sweat from her earlier exertions, all the way down to the girls glistening folds. "I really do see the attraction he has for her..." She mused as Misty hung there, making frustrated moans through her lips. "She doesn't quite compare to Cheryl... but she's certainly quite a catch for him."

Breaking free of her reverie she stalked close to Misty again, stepping around her to stand just behind her immobile head. Gently she reached out and wrapped her arms around Misty, her lips resting next to the girls ear. Slowly she exhaled, letting the air tickle the girls skin before she whispered "I promised you a punishment", her words eliciting a jolt of excitement in the girl as well as a trace of fear. Slowly she traced the outline of Misty's ear with her tongue, her hands gently roaming over the girls chest and stomach. Her touch sent shivers down the girls body and she heard Misty's angry mmph's turn into soft moans of pleasure at her touch, then heard her disappointment as she drew away.

Cloud stepped back slightly, standing to one side and pausing a moment before she began the punishment. Swiftly she brought her hand swinging round to slap Misty's arse, causing the girl to scream in surprise. Without giving her a moment to recover Cloud spanked her again, then again and again, each hit causing Misty to scream louder through her sealed lips. Each blow felt more intense than the last, her pale skin turning a soft red before Cloud finally stopped.

Misty blinked slowly, her breathing rapid as she came to terms with her punishment. Her arse felt as though it were on fire, her now pink cheeks stinging in the aftermath of the slaps. However she also felt the fire in her stomach grow larger, each blow causing more sparks to build up inside her. As a result she could now feel her pussy getting wetter than before, a fact that Cloud did not miss.

Now standing in front of Misty, she placed her hands on her hips and asked in a sing song voice "Did slave enjoy that? It certainly looks as if she did..." as she indicated Misty's damp pussy. "Maybe I wasn't harsh enough..." she mused out loud, pretending to pause in thought as she watched Misty's reaction, noting the way her eyes lit up slightly at the prospect of more. "Well, we really are burning time now... If we don't hurry Cheryl will catch up to us before we reach Omalley. Ill postpone anything else until your returned to him." Once again she saw a hint of disappointment in the girls eyes, though she tried to mask it. "Until then..." she cooed, gently reaching out and tracing a fingernail along Misty's wet slit "Tangrowth?" she enquired sweetly, the mass of vines turning to look at her curiously. "Would you mind providing this girl with some entertainment for the journey? We might as well take advantage of her sex drive, don't you agree?" The grass pokemon nodded and stepped forward, a single long vine uncoiling itself from the tangle and stretching out towards the girl.

Misty could only watch silently as it snaked closer, shivering as it traced down the inside of her thigh until it rested at her slick entrance. She inhaled sharply as she felt it push forward, penetrating the helpless girl and slowly sliding up inside her. To Misty the feeling was exquisite, the vine could move in ways a human dick couldn't and filled her completely, causing feelings of pleasure to ripple throughout her body. Part of her wondered how she could possibly enjoy this, being filled with a vine whilst held captive by a woman and her puppet pokemon who had her held naked and immobile in the middle of a forest. However these thoughts were soon flushed from her mind and they began to move onwards again, her body held by invisible ropes as the vine slid slowly in and out, causing her to drift into a pleasure filled haze for the duration of the journey.

Some time later Omalley finally finished recalling his remaining pokemon, leaving only Hypno sitting cross legged on the grass to monitor Misty and Tangrowth's progress. He still wore his hat over his messy dark hair, but had shed his jacket, now dressed simply in his green trousers and a plain grey shirt. Although it wasn't much he always made an effort to look more presentable for Lady Cloud, due partly to her reputation and partly due to their friendship. He resisted the urge to flop down on the grass and wait, intent on keeping his shirt clean and instead carefully perched on the edge of a tree stump, his mind wandering onto where they might be.

A short while later he was startled from his reverie by Hypno, who signalled that they were nearby. Thanking the psychic pokemon Omalley recalled him before turning in time to see the odd group emerge from the undergrowth into his clearing.

At the head was Cloud, clad in her purple dress and with her black hair down there was no denying that she was beautiful, causing Omalley to blush slightly as he admired her. The dress hugged her in just the right way, emphasising her figure and showing more than a generous helping of skin. Her hair hung down, the black curls framing her pretty face perfectly as her lips formed a smile on seeing him. Hoping she hadn't noticed his ogling he looked past her to see her Banette glide into the clearing, carrying Misty on invisibile strings as Tangrowth followed. If Hypno had been present then he would be able to see the true extent of Misty's bondage, psychic strings holding each limb and connecting them directly to Bannette's clawed hand. Misty herself was quite clearly a mess, her body shone with sweat and her hair was matted and damp from her adventures in the forest. Her eyes were also closed, partly due to the long vine which he could see pulsing in side of her as Tangrowth followed, the tentacle slowly withdrawing as the grass type saw its master. His heart skipped a beat as she groaned softly and opened her eyes, her lids half closed as she sought the source of her pleasure. They widened a little as she realised where she had ended up, and he suspected she might have struggled if Banette didn't hold her so securely. Even in this state he found her beautiful and alluring and he had to fight the urge to cross over to her and take her in his arms.

Instead he strode forward, a genuine smile on his face as he greeted Lady Cloud, bowing deeply to her and gently kissing her hand. "Lady Cloud, its wonderful to see you again, I have to thank you for returning Misty to me, but first, please, how are you?" Cloud stepped lithely forward, until she stood directly in front of him and stared into his eyes for a second, her face a mask. Eventually, after what felt like minutes, she broke into a huge smile and replied. "You English bastard! Its been too long!" and hugged him, her regal pretence gone. Omalley laughed and pulled away, stepping backwards and asking "Not being all high and mighty today? Your normally so uptight!", Cloud smiled again and answered "Ah but I'm in the middle of nowhere, with an old friend, my pokemon and a slave. Who's going to know if I let my hair down for a day or so, it gets so stifling being a "proper" lady sometimes." She turned and gestured to Misty, who still hung silently, watching the exchange and curious to feel a faint stab of jealousy when the pair hugged, thinking to herself "Stop it Misty, you hate this guy, no matter what he's said to you, you don't give a damn about him.". She tuned back in to what the pair were saying as Cloud explained what had happened to Misty I the forest and the events of their journey, explaining in intricate detail Misty's punishment in the woods. She started as she thought she heard the words "continue it later..." but the pair dropped to more hushed tones, leaving her to hang silently with the Pokemon.

"Where is Cheryl?" Asked Omalley, looking about for Cloud's servant girl. "She's a little way behind" replied Cloud as she sat down on the tree stump "I had to let her stay behind to take care of some official matters." Omalley smiled knowingly, the joys of aristocracy he thought to himself. He knew full well that Cloud preferred to stay out of the public eye, many of her habits, such as the kidnapping and transformation of trainers into her servants were far from legal, or publicly acceptable. He stood and thought for a moment, his eyes wandering between Cloud and Misty, a thin smile forming on his face. "What are you planning?" She enquired, noticing the look on his face, her own lips curling into a smile as he explained.

Misty was jerked back to reality as the two trainers stood up and walked towards her, a smile on both of their faces. Silently Omalley produced a pokeball and recalled Tangrowth, the grass Pokemon dissolving in a stream of red light that was snatched up into the ball. At the same time Cloud clapped her hands once, prompting Banette to release its grip on Misty with a hiss. Unprepared she fell forwards, her legs not ready to support her, but was caught in Omalley's arms, feeling them wrap around her tenderly and lifting her back up onto her feet. For a moment she felt safe in his arms, enjoying the way they held her tenderly, like a flower, but then they were gone, leaving her standing before the two of them, the eerie ghost Pokemon floating just to her right, its zipper mouth stretched in a freakish grin. For a moment she considered running again, but quashed the thought almost immediately, there were two of them this time, she was exhausted, she had no idea where she was and part of her was intrigued to see where this would lead.

"Misty" began Omalley, "Cloud has told me about what happened, I have to say I'm disappointed that you ran from me, but I suppose I was being too optimistic to think you would choose to stay with me. As punishment for you, and as thanks to Lady Cloud, for the next three hours, you are to do anything she asks of you, I'm giving her full control. Is this clear?" Misty nodded her head mutely, her mind spinning fantasies about what Cloud might do with her. The logical part of her brain blamed the hormones still running through her body, but the rest of her simply wondered about what sort of things she might be asked to do. Her pussy was still damp from the journey and her spanking in the forest and the idea of a repeat only made it even wetter.

Taking a step back Omalley gestured for Cloud to take over, moving over to sit on the grass and watch. As he did so he laid out all six of his pokeball's in front of him, ready for use if Cloud required them. Settling down, he lifted the brim of his hat to get a better view and laid back to enjoy the show. Taking her time Cloud slowly stepped towards Misty, taking her time and emphasising each movement, keeping her eyes locked squarely on the girls. Misty was spellbound by the woman as she slowly stalked towards her prey, offering no resistance as she reached out with her arms to draw Misty in close to her. The redhead folded into their embrace, tentatively reaching out with her own hands to run them along Clouds back. Smiling, the lady allowed it, leaning forwards to gently kiss Misty's cheek, her hands stroking softly over her exposed skin and sending tiny shivers through Misty's body. Feeling the warm breath of her cheek Misty turned her head, trying to catch Cloud's lips with her own, but was denied when she pulled away, leaving Misty pouting.

Grinning wickedly Cloud turned to look at Omalley, to check he was enjoying her little tease. Sure enough she saw him smiling, his head propped up on his elbows as he watched his love get teased and seduced by his friend. Turning back to Misty, who was stood trembling slightly, Cloud said to her "Just stand still and enjoy this hun" in a soft voice, stepping gracefully behind the girl and wrapping her arms around her naked form. She heard Misty sigh as her hands began to roam over the girls body, sliding over her toned belly, up her sides and down the outside of her legs. Slowly she reached up and cupped a breast in each hand, gently massaging the soft globes, her fingers toying idly with the nipples, pinching and pulling on them. Feeling Misty's breath quicken she brought one hand down the girls body, tracing a long line down to her wet pussy. Gently she rubbed her fingers along the girls hot slit, eliciting a soft moan from Misty as she parted her legs, expecting Cloud to slide her fingers inside and grant her release at last. Instead Cloud simply continued to tease, rubbing her fingers slowly over the girls sex, the feelings never quite reaching the peak Misty needed to get off, despite her own attempts as she thrust her hips as the taunting fingers.

After a few minutes Cloud took her fingers away, bringing them up to Misty's eye level and showing the girl her own glistening secretions. Tentatively Misty reached forwards and gingerly licked her own juices from Cloud's fingers, slowly at first, but with increasing fervour as she became used to her own taste. Cloud, a little surprised at this, smiled again and leant forwards by Misty's ear, whispering to her "Bend over". The command sent a shiver through Misty's body, but she offered no resistance, simply leaning forwards, her round arse exposed to both Cloud and Omalley's gaze. Omalley in particular found the sight of the normally defiant Misty mutely offering herself to them to be particularly arousing. Between her legs he could see the pink folds of her pussy, noticing how wet they looked and how she was clearly enjoying this situation, her lack of resistance was proof enough but her body revealed her excitement as well.

Misty waited, her eyes tightly shut as she waited for what she knew was to come next. Part of her felt ashamed for doing this, for enjoying such a demeaning form of punishment and putting herself on display to the pair of them, but she ignored it, the flood of arousal washing over her body forcing her to obey their commands. The first blow made her gasp in surprise, a stinging impact registering as she heard the sharp slap of a hand hitting flesh. The next one came on her opposite cheek and sent a jolt of excitement flashing through her pussy along with the pain, the two forming a delicious mix. Her gasps turned into moans as she felt more blows land on her unprotected rear, her skin turning from its normal pale white to a rosy pink as the stinging blows landed, each one heightening her levels of arousal even higher. Dimly she heard Cloud's voice asking her "Are you enjoying this? You don't seem very thankful... maybe I should stop?" Before she even knew what she was saying she felt herself begging "No, please, thank you Lady Cloud, thank you for this, it feels so good, please don't stop!" She could imagine the triumphant smile on the faces of Cloud and Omalley as she said that, but it had the desired effect, the spanking continued for a few more minutes until finally Cloud stopped, bringing her hand down to Misty's now dripping wet pussy and sliding two fingers in with no resistance, pumping them back and forth and causing Misty to moan in pleasure, her legs feeling weaker by the second. After little more than a minute Misty's body exploded in a shower of pleasure, the feelings from her pussy racing along every nerve in her body, the orgasm racking her body as her pussy tried to hold Cloud's fingers inside.

Watching as Misty rode out her orgasm Cloud withdrew her fingers, the digits easily sliding out of the girls wet opening despite her attempts to hold them inside her. Slowly she licked at the juices, enjoying the girls taste as she finally collapsed on to the grass, panting heavily. Deciding to give the girl a few minutes to recover Cloud strode over to where Omalley lay, calling out to him "Enjoy the show?" Smiling he replied "Oh immensely, I do hope that's not the end though, by my watch I make it that you still have about 2 hours 40 minutes left of her." Cloud stopped in front of him, giving him a patronising pat on the head as she answered "Was that too short for you? Don't worry, plenty more to come, though I'm afraid I need to borrow Hypno and Grimer, provided you still have them with you?" Omalley silently handed her the balls, which were swiftly released to reveal the pair as she walked back to Misty, leaving him to watch once more.

"Hypno, scenery time, I'm getting so tired of all this green, you remember my hall? Make that, I would feel much more at home, Grimer, when he's done, I think you can imagine the appropriate outfit for Misty to be wearing, would you be so kind?" The pair of Pokemon replied as one, Grimer sliding towards Misty as Hypno once more set to work generating a light screen.

Omalley watched as the air around the clearing rippled, streaks of light stretching upwards to form a dome, its surface warping to form the image of an ornate hall. The walls were made of striped white marble, with thick columns flanking the walls, paintings hung in the spaces between them as candles flickered from the crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling. Omalley now found himself lying on an intricate rug, Hypno and Banette beside him. Smirking he saw Cloud sit on what appeared to be a throne, looking every bit a noble lady as she crossed her legs and gazed imperiously at Misty as she slowly recovered on the floor. Behind Omalley were a pair of enormous oak doors, flanked by statues of ancient Pokemon, carved out of granite. Turning his attention back to the women he smiled as he saw Misty start to stand up, obviously recovered, just as Grimer reached her.

Outside of the hall two groups of people saw the shimmering disturbance caused my Hypno's psychic powers. The closest, a young green haired girl, was Cheryl, Lady Cloud's personal servant. She wore a simple green skirt, her large breasts covered by a matching blouse. Around her neck she wore a simple black choker, marking herself as the property of her Lady. Noting the shimmering dome appearing above the trees a mile or so away she smiled sweetly to herself, her face a picture of innocence as she set off towards the clearing to meet her lady, her soft voice raised in song as she skipped through the forest.

The other people to witness the disturbance were Ash, Brock and Pikachu, who stood and stared through a gap in the canopy of leaves at the barely visible haze. "How far away do you think it is?" Asked Ash, squinting in the sunlight as he tried to focus. "No idea, three or four miles id guess." replied Brock, shielding his eyes with a raised hand. "Want to check it out?" he added, glancing sideways at Ash. "You bet I do, its been hours and we've got no sign of Misty, she has to be around somewhere, and that seems like a good a bet as any, lets get going!" Pikachu echoed Ash's sentiment, running into the trees towards the illusion, followed by the pair of trainers, all three intent on saving Misty.

Back within the safety of Hypno's illusion Misty slowly got to her feet as she took in her new surroundings. Yet again she found herself somewhere completely alien, taking in the trappings of luxury that hung all around her, a far cry from her gym, where she spent most of her time. Looking forwards she caught sight of Cloud, sitting on her throne and gazing at her, looking regal. Misty suddenly felt very conscious of her nakedness, as though Cloud were judging her. This was soon rectified as she felt a familiar sensation creeping over one foot, a tingle slowly spreading up her legs.

She looked down to once again find a black liquid flowing over her pale skin, engulfing it in shiny blackness. Having experienced the sensations before she was no longer afraid as she watched her legs being encased in the liquid latex, her skin tingling beneath its touch. Slowly it crept inexorably upwards, flowing over her wet pussy and eliciting a gasp as it crept inside her again, filling her and settling in the shape of a penis. It slid even higher, covering her breasts, the nipples being gently sucked and squeezed by her liquid coating sending more flashes of pleasure racing through her. What differed from before though was the final form that the material settled in. Before she had simply been covered from neck to toe, the liquid forming a perfect thin coating around even her fingers and toes whilst covering every inch of her body in its shiny embrace. However this time it formed an entirely different outfit for her.

She felt her waist being compressed slightly as the material hardened slightly around her, cupping her breasts and pushing them upwards, emphasising them as it formed a black corset around her frame. Over this she could see a low cut black dress forming, the hem barely covering her arse as she saw what looked like a frilly apron appear over her dress. Her arms were encased in long black gloves which stretched up her arms, her shoulders covered by the latex. Her legs too were encased, this time in stockings, the material so thin it was almost transparent. Beneath her skirt the latex had formed into a pair of panties, the fake dick still filling her as the material hugged her bottom, outlining every curve. Turning she noticed a mirror on the wall, stepping towards it to see her own reflection.

Standing before the mirror she could see that she was now dressed as what could only be described as a maid, similar to the adult outfits she had bought in specialist stores a few times. The material hugged every inch of her perfectly, highlighting every curve and erasing any imperfection, creating just a smooth black skin, contrasting with the exposed flesh of her face, chest, arms and thighs. Incredibly she smiled at her reflection, turning slowly to admire her own body, enjoying the feeling of the dick inside of her as she moved. "Why did I do that?" she asked, her body telling her the answer as she noticed Omalley staring at her, a look of pure lust in his eyes. Almost as if to reward her she felt her nipples being gently squeezed and sucked on, causing her knees to feel weak again.

Turning back to Cloud she saw the woman beckon her forward with one hand, uncrossing her legs as she did so and spreading them, her dress hiking up to reveal matching purple underwear. Silently Misty stopped in front of Cloud as she regarded her maids outfit, noting with approval the way Misty seemed to enjoy it. "So she likes dressing up, perhaps Omalley can use this..." she thought to herself before turning her attention back to the girl.

"Kneel" she commanded simply, Misty dropping to her knees at once her eyes locked onto the slight damp patch on Cloud's panties. "It seems as if that little show you gave earlier made me a little wet, I want you to be a good slave and clean it all up,understood?" Misty nodded mutely, seemingly frozen. She knew what she had to do, she had enjoyed everything up until now, but she had never been with a woman before, or even considered it. Slowly she reached forwards, gently taking hold of Cloud's panties and pulling them down, sliding them along the woman's long legs until they came free and then turning to get her first proper look at another woman's pussy.

The first thing she noticed was the smell, an intoxicating aroma of arousal that made her head feel light, then she looked at the delicate pink folds, the lips damp with arousal. She had never really considered how her own pussy looked but suddenly Cloud's looked beautiful and delicate like a flower. Silently, she looked up at Cloud, meeting her gaze and then bowing her head subserviently tentatively moving forwards until she knelt right in front of it, breathing in the heady aroma. She thought to herself one last time, debating whether she really wanted to do this to another woman, but she reasoned that the pair had already shown her so much, she still not willing and she certainly wasn't their slave, but resisting them was pointless, this way she may even get some enjoyment out of it..

Her mind made up she tentatively leant closer until she could place her tongue at Cloud's entrance. Taking a deep breath she slowly dragged her tongue over the moist lips, licking up and down in long slow strokes. She quickly learnt that it wasn't so bad, she quite enjoyed Cloud's taste, although it tasted different to her own idly leading to her wonder if every girl had her own unique flavour. Above her she heard a soft sigh of contentment from Cloud, revealing that she must be doing something right. This was reinforced as she felt her nipples being tugged and squeezed again, the cock inside of her slowly rubbing inside of her and causing her to lick faster. She found that the more she did to try and please Cloud the more pleasure Grimer gave her, prompting her to vary her tactics, hoping to generate a better response. She licked up and down, from side to side and all around the soft lips before she finally pushed her tongue between them, licking at Clouds inside. She was rewarded by another moan and more sensations as she felt her skin tingling again, as though it were being softly stroked by hundreds of invisible hands. She dove into Cloud's pussy again with renewed energy, trying different techniques and speeds in her effort to get more pleasure from her outfit, her own sex drive being fuelled by the pleasure she gave Cloud. Above her Cloud had her eyes closed, a look of bliss on her face as she felt the warm tongue lapping at her delicate folds, the exquisite feelings of pleasure racing through her body. Opening one eye she glanced at Omalley, imaging how he must be feeling, seeing the love of his life dressed in a sleek black maids outfit as she ate out his friend. Pleased would be her bet.

He was indeed pleased as he watched Misty go down on Cloud, their moans and sighs mingling together in a faint chorus of pleasure. He had never dreamed that Misty would be this willing, though he suspected that she was still wary of them, she just didn't see the point in resistance at the moment. Whatever the case she certainly couldn't deny that she was enjoying this, he took particular note that she seemed to like her outfit, that could make her training a lot easier. He was startled from his train of thought as he heard the door behind him creak open, a slim green haired girl skipping gracefully through the doorway to his side, taking in the situation without batting an eyelid.

"Cheryl!" he exclaimed, standing up to greet her. "You arrive at last." The girl curtseyed in response, granting him a look at her generous cleavage and replying "I'm terribly sorry for the delay sir, matters at the hall took longer than expected, I hope I haven't inconvenienced you in any way?" Her soft, sing song voice brought a smile to Omalley's face. "No no of course not, your mistress was just enjoying Misty's services. Sadly I'm stuck just enjoying the view." Cheryl turned to look at the pair, listening to their moans without the slightest hint of jealousy on her face. "Would sir like me to help relieve some tension?" She asked innocently, her hands moving to unbutton her blouse as she stepped closer to him. "No, its alright Cheryl, thank you but I'm saving myself for Misty. Im sure she wouldn't mind your services though." The girl curtseyed again, replying "Of course sir, would you excuse me as I attend to my duties?"

With that the girl skipped along to where Misty knelt, smiling broadly at her mistress as she stripped her clothes from her body in a matter a seconds revealing her naked form. Her green hair was bound up in a long braid which came down her back, framing emerald eyes and soft pink lips. Her breasts were large, bigger by far then either Misty's or Cloud's and full, swaying as Cloud moved. Her arse too was soft and round, her skin perfect and free of blemishes as she knelt down behind the oblivious Misty, the girls outfit reacting to Cheryl's presence by revealing the redheads pussy as she leant forwards.

Misty moaned in disappointment at the sudden loss of stimulating in her pussy, gasping as a moment later it was replaced by an entirely new sensation. She felt the new sensation flood through her body as something wet and warm slid over her pussy lips, causing her to look back in time to see a new girl, a green haired beauty, lapping eagerly at her pussy. Cloud, angry at the pause, reached down and grabbed Misty's hair, pulling her back to her own pussy as she took in the delightful sight of her servant devouring the redheads pussy. Misty responded with even more fervour now, licking and sucking franticly on Cloud's silken lips, drinking in the sensations emanating from Cheryl's tongue and her outfit. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her own orgasm as Cloud held her head in place her hands, directing her with gentle sounds of encouragement. Cloud brought her legs together, trapping Misty between her thighs as she felt the pleasure inside her body building higher and higher, until finally she couldn't contain it any longer and she released it all, holding Misty's face tight against her pussy and bucking her hips as she came. For misty, the combination of Cheryl's skilled tongue and the sensations rocking her body were enough to push her over the edge as Cloud came, causing her to moan into the woman's pussy and lick frantically as pleasure exploded deep within her, Cheryl's tongue coaxing more and more from her as she was lifted to even higher peaks of pleasure. Throughout this she kept on licking and sucking at Cloud's pussy, making sure to keep pleasuring her so that her own pleasure might continue. However eventually it died down as Cloud released her grip, leaving the pair of them gasping for air. Cheryl too pulled back, planting a final kiss on Misty's lips as she stood, moving to attend to her mistress. Misty knelt silently, panting, her face covered in juices as she recovered, staring silently at the two women in front of her, guessing that the green haired girl must be Cloud's slave. "She looks happy though" she wondered idly, turning to look at Omalley who still lay on the ground, his eyes fixed on her. "Can we be like that?" she wondered to herself before the world around them all shattered.

Omalley leapt to his feet, along with Hypno as the illusion around them fragmented into millions of tiny reflective pieces, each one spinning and winking out of existence in a moment. He saw Cloud get to her feet as well, Cheryl standing calmly at her side as Grimer swiftly removed itself from Misty's body, forming into its customary sludge shape next to her. Gathering his pokeballs he ran forwards across stone tiles which now reverted into grass until he reached the group, Banette and Hypno at his side. He reached down to pull Misty up, holding her weak body against him as he stared up, wondering what prompted Hypno's illusion to collapse, noting as he did so the faint bolts of electricity arcing from the direction of the doorway. Electricity... It couldn't be him could it?

In between the fading shards of light Omalley caught glimpses of a yellow tail, red hat and green jacket. "Shit" he sighed, its them".


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you guys enjoy this one more than the old version. Other version is available by demand, just message me if you want a copy.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu were treated to an odd sight as the barrier finally collapsed after Pikachu's efforts. They had been expecting anything from a criminal gang like team rocket to a wild pokemon or even just Misty on her own. But what they glimpsed through the fractured illusion was a very strange collection, a noble lady, a naked girl with green hair, a floating Banette, a wary Hypno, and most importantly a tall man with dark hair holding a naked Misty in his arms as they all stared incredulously at each other.

The silence stretched out for a long moment, both sides unable to believe what they were seeing.

In an instant it was shattered as Ash started towards the group, his face a mask of anger as he bellowed "You!" Omalley and his companions all took a step backwards, a sense of frustration forming in the back of his mind as he searched frantically for a solution to this new-found problem. Ash watched as the beautiful girl in the purple dress reached out and placed a restraining arm on the man's shoulder, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. There was no mistaking the look of hatred he directed at Ash even as the woman spoke quietly to him, glancing between them and Misty. Eventually the man nodded, turning away from Ash, Brock and Pikachu and speaking quietly to his companions.

Ash stepped forwards again, calling out to the group. "Hey, what the hells going on here? Would you care to explain why the hell we find our friend hidden and trapped, naked, in a barrier with a group of trainers we've never met?" Pikachu was at his side, crouching low on all fours with electrical energy coursing through his fur, ready to attack anyone that made a move. Brock already had a pokeball in his hand, his finger hovering over its release button and his body tense as he waited, his eyes roaming over the group. Ash followed his gaze, his eyes being drawn instantly to Misty, cold anger flooding his system as he took in the state she was being kept in. For one thing she was naked, with small cuts and scrapes on her legs and arms from her failed escape through the forest. Her normally bright, wavy hair was now tangled and dirty, strands of silver web still clinging to her. Ash could only imagine the reasons she might be in such a state, but was in no mood to wait for answers, starting forwards again, this time with a hand on his own belt, his fingers running over the smooth capsules hanging from his belt.

He spared a thought for the other girl who stood with them, stark naked but seemingly happy, with bright green hair framing her smiling face. Ordinarily he was sure that Brock would be drooling over her, but the circumstances had filled the pair of them with anger, leaving no room for anything except the desire to bring Misty back with them. Reaching the end of his tether Ash was about to release one of his Pokemon, his fingers closing around the polished metal, but he paused as he saw the man in the hat step forwards, a cocky grin on his face as he addressed them, his voice carrying a posh British accent that made his every word sound mocking.

"Ash, Brock, Pikachu! So glad you could join us." The pair glanced at each other in confusion as he continued, "Truth be told I was wondering if you might show up at some time, I suppose I was rather careless with her clothing when I captured the lovely Misty here, but it was all so much at the time. I suppose Hypno has done a great job of hiding us, I mean its taken you almost 3 days to travel 4 miles, your Pokemon must have been confused by the signals he kept sending out, warding others away." He was interrupted as Brock cut across his words "You mean you kidnapped her? We find you skulking in the forest with our best friend as she stands naked and clearly afraid. You're not making a very good case for yourself you bastard!" Pikachu cried out in agreement, loosing a few sparks which arced into the ground to prove his point. Omalley simply smiled, his eyes hidden in shadow as he replied, his voice level and cool. "I'm not trying to make a good case for myself, I have no excuses. Fact is Misty belongs to me now, and in time she is going to accept it. I'll tell you now that I love her, and I will never try to harm her directly, but you have to understand for me this was the only way, the only chance I had to have her for my own!" Ash shook his head slowly, his eyes locked on Omalley's as he replied, his own voice filled with anger. "I'm not listening to anything you have to say, Misty is our friend, I wont allow her to be treated like this. I don't know who you are but there is no chance in hell that you are getting away with this whilst we are here." Omalley's smile broadened at this and he spread he arms wide to encompass the group. "Oh my apologies, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Omalley Kincaid, to my left we have the beautiful Lady Cloud and her slave Cheryl" He paused momentarily whilst the pair curtseyed, Cloud with a mocking smirk on her face whilst Cheryl did so politely, as if she were simply greeting one of her mistresses guests. "And here on my right we have my own personal slave, Misty Waterflower, though of course you know each other well."

Brock shouted out, "How dare you call her your slave like that!" as Ash watched Misty's response, he didn't know why but she seemed, off somehow, standing too stiff and making no attempt to cover her nakedness from her friends, then there was the fact that she hadn't said a word yet. His train of thought was interrupted however as he suddenly realised that he had heard the name Omalley Kincaid before. "Hey!" he called out, "Hey, I think I know you, we battled once before didn't we? Outside of Vermillion City?"

"He remembers!" Omalley called back mockingly. "Yes we battled, I don't know if you recall but I beat you back then, and I assure you that I can beat you now." Brock interjected again at this stage. "Wait I remember that, your Pokemon were massively overpowered, it was too dangerous for the battle to continue, so we stopped the match and warned people against battling you, you could of caused serious injury to their Pokemon." Omalley snorted at this "I didn't want to battle any of them, I wanted to beat you, to prove I was better, to show Misty that you weren't worth following. It's besides the point anyway, all I have to do is beat you two now, and that will be the end of all this." Ash actually laughed at this statement before replying "If you think we are going to battle you and that you would win if we did, you are sadly mistaken, we are here for Misty, just hand her over and we will go, simple as that."

Ash, Brock and Pikachu were all stunned as Misty stepped forwards carefully, her arms hanging limp at her sides and her eyes glazed slightly. She stopped next to Omalley and opened her mouth, speaking words that the boys had never expected t hear. "Fight for me you two, I like it here, I love the sensations, the experiences, the thrills. If you want to take me back, you have to beat Omalley and Cloud in a battle, if you lose... I stay." With that she spun on her heel again and walked back to Cheryl and Cloud, leaving Ash, Brock and Pikachu speechless. Seizing the initiative Omalley took over once again. "Well then, I think its clear what she really wants isn't it? So are you two ready for a battle?" His hand slid inside his jacket coat, pulling out a pokeball which he gripped tightly in his hand, watching their faces as they struggled to come to grips with what Misty had just said to them. Silently he made a mental note to congratulate Cloud on her Banettes skills, if he hadn't known that Misty was being puppeteered the whole time he might almost have believed her himself.

Misty found herself trapped inside her body once again as she felt invisible strings of psychic energy guiding her body against her own will. She fought to break free, a silent prisoner inside her own head as she heard her own voice, listening in shock as she encouraged the other two to battle against her captor. Although at times she had found herself considering the idea of staying here and the enjoyment she had received, she found that being trapped like this, having her rescuers so close to saving her was maddening. She battled against the forces controlling her body, but to no avail as she found herself turning and marching back towards her captors, struggling in a futile effort to break free.

Cloud smirked as she watched Misty returning to them, her calm face betraying the frustration the girl must be feeling. Being self aware in this situation must be such a frustrating experience for her, but it would only help Omalley to train her if she saw her hopes of rescue crushed, it would break her confidence and make her much more susceptible to him. She turned her gaze back to Ash and Brock as they stood stock still, unable to believe what they had heard. To their credit they weren't panicking, instead they simply had no clue how to react as Misty stood next to her captors, Bannete producing a sweet smile on Misty's pink lips. Omalley flicked a pokeball out of his jacket, tossing it casually in the air and catching it with his other hand, his finger ready to release the capsule and reveal his waiting Pokemon. Cloud clapped her hands once and Cheryl ran to fetch her pokeball's, returning and kneeling to her mistress with the items held up for her to take. Smiling she selected one, casually lifting it from her slaves open hands and holding it up before herself, admiring her reflection in the polished red metal, after all, it wouldn't do if Omalley had all the fun here.

Across the field Ash finally came to his senses again, his patience snapping as he plucked a ball from his belt. "I don't know what the hell you've done to her, but we are taking her back one way or another!" With that he tossed the ball high in the air, watching as bright light burst forth and coalesced into the form of his Wartortle, Brocks Crobat bursting into being next to it, its four wings a blur as they kept the bat in motion. Omalley and Cloud casually tossed their own pokeball's into the air, revealing the shiny black form of Grimer alongside an elegant Frosslass that floated a few metres above the ground. Before the battle started Brock took one last attempt to get Misty back without violence. "Are you sure you want to do this? You do know I'm a former Gym Leader, and Ash is a regional finalist. You can still back down and give her back to us." Omalley sighed at this and reached into his jacket, plucking a silver case from within and holding it out in front of him, looking down at it as if recalling old memories. "Brock I know about your credentials, they are impressive no denying it, I just think mine are slightly better." With that he opened the case, revealing a set of sixteen shining badges, the cascade and boulder badges amongst them. In pride of place though was the large golden badge, replete with ribbons and three famous words engraved on its surface. "Your in the Hall of Fame?" Asked Brock incredulously, glancing at Ash. "Indeed, that was almost a year ago now, after I had achieved that it seemed there was little left for me to do, go to another region and repeat it? What would be the point, instead I devoted the last year to this, to finally gaining the one girl I've always wanted. Far more worthwhile than simply spending years travelling, going nowhere in particular." He paused for a moment as his opponents took this information in before continuing in a care-free voice. "Don't worry though, Lady Cloud here is not a member of the hall of fame, she is however a master rank co-ordinator and I can personally vouch for the strength of her Pokemon. Now then, shall we?"

Ash showed no hesitation, determination blazing in his eyes as he started the battle, calling out commands to Wartortle. "Hyrdo Pump that Grimer!" The tortoise opened its mouth to emit a torrent of pressurized water which streaked through the air, covering the distance between the two Pokemon in a matter of seconds. Omalley didn't even need to tell Grimer what to do. The Pokemon simply reforming its liquid body to let the jet of water pass through it without injury. Wartortle watched, confused as Grimer simply flowed around each subsequent blast, splitting and reforming at a moments notice. Wartortle persisted, firing more and more jets in its attempt to try and hit the elusive Pokemon but Grimer slid forwards with surprising speed, within moments the turtle Pokemon was retreating as Grimer rained down blows with its elastic limbs, long tentacles and fists forming out of the liquid to whip towards the blue Pokemon, who could only back away as it defended desperately. Before either Ash or Wartortle could recover Omalley shouted the command "Minimize" to Grimer, prompting the liquid mass to split in two, each one moving to flank Wartortle. "Rapid spin!" called Ash, hoping to tear through the mass as it swarmed towards his Pokemon. The turtle withdrew into its shell, spinning its body as it did so and propelling itself towards one half of Grimer like a buzz-saw, the impact splitting Grimer into dozens of separate drops which splattered all over the grass around them. Sensing an opportunity Wartortle recovered itself, turning back towards the other half to repeat its attack, just in time to meet a wall of living liquid as it crashed down onto him, the separate globules coming together again to crush Wartortle under their impact. Omalley smirked confidently until Grimer erupted upwards, water fountaining upwards from the ground as Wartortle rode a waterfall attack, carrying the two Pokemon up high before the attack lost momentum and they began to tumble back to the ground. Grimer flailed helplessly, trying deperately to hold its form together as it tumbled downwards, Wartortle skilfully maintaining its balance as it descended. A few metres before they hit the ground Wartortle managed to spin, so it was directly overhead Grimer and expelled a great gout of water that smashed into Grimer, slamming the other Pokemon into the ground with even more force, a wet smack sounding across the clearing as it landed. Wartortle plummeted after it, landing gracefully on one knee, weathering the impact well. It rose again, turning to aid Crobat in its aerial duel but was suddenly yanked backwards as black tendrils reached out to entrap its ankles, pulling it off balance. Wartortle fell to the ground and could only look up as Grimer collected itself once more, rising up in a liquid tide to slam down onto the tortoise, rearing up once more and finally spitting a hunk of toxic acid that sprayed across Wartortle, burning its skin and causing it to hiss in pain as toxins seeped into its bloodstream through its skin. Seeing its pain Ash quickly brought out his pokeball, allowing Wartortle to disappear, dissolving in a stream of red light and leaving Grimer to slide back over to its master, moving noticeably slower than before.

Whilst this battle had been fought on the ground Crobat and Frosslass were locked in a deadly ballet in the air, each dancing around the other as they sought to land a telling blow. Frosslass was surrounded by a glittering cloud of ice crystals, the intense cold radiating from its body causing the moisture in the air around it to freeze in a white mist. The ghost glided elegantly around Crobat, sending blasts of freezing air and snow spiralling outwards with long sweeps of its slender arms. Each attack missed Crobat by inches, the bat using all four wings to twist itself through the air effortlessly, looping around Frosslass' attacks and swooping in close to snap at the ghost with its poisonous fangs. Crobat swept in close, gliding silently and pivoting on the spot, dipping its wings to come swooping down on top of Frosslass, its mouth open with fangs poised to bite into the delicate ghost. Its jaws snapped shut around the ghosts white sleeve, its fangs piercing the skin and pumping a wash of toxins into its body. Frosslass let out a shrill scream as the bat latched on, its four wings allowing it to maintain its position as Frosslass thrashed about. For a moment it looked as though Frosslass would go down as yet more poison flooded into its body but eventually it managed to come to its senses again. Battling through the pain it screamed again, this time the sound caused the air around the pair to crystallise instantly as the temperature plummeted below zero. Within seconds Crobat's wings were covered in sheets of glittering ice, the added weight too much for it to remain airborne. Gravity forced it to release its hold on Frosslass, sending it plummeting downwards into the ground, followed a seconds later by a hail of ice that slashed downwards onto its unprotected back. Frosslass floated for a moment, swaying gently back and forth before it too began to descend, the pain caused by its poisoning growing too much for it to bear. A crimson beam reached out and touched Frosslass, returning it to its Pokeball before it could hit the ground.

The battle paused for a moment as Ash and Brock also recalled their Pokemon, eyeing their opponents warily. For their part Cloud and Omalley simply stared coolly back at them, their faces showing only confidence as Cloud pulled out a new Pokeball, casually opening it and revealing her second Pokemon, a Grumpig. Misty stood with Cheryl and watched as Ash and Brock drew new pokeballs, releasing Donphan and Steelix to do battle, the pair of them bursting onto the field in flashes of bright light. The battle started up once more as Donphan curled himself into a ball, his sharp tusks and horns protruding from the armoured ball as he began to spin, rolling himself across the grass towards Grumping. Steelix reared up high and gave a roar that swept across the clearing before jamming the brutal spike of its tail down into the earth, a series of intense vibrations passing along its body and into the ground. Within seconds the field began to change, cracks and tears appearing in the once pristine grass as the ground shook, knocking the Grumpig and the humans off balance. However it was Grimer that found itself in the worst trouble, weakened after its fight with Wartortle it found it much harder to keep control of its shape and found itself running and pouring through the cracks. Swearing, Omalley was forced to recall his Pokemon before it disappeared completely. Donphan skilfully managed to maintain its balance throughout the quake, speeding towards Grumpig as it struggled to regain its footing on the uneven ground. Before it could completely recover Donphan had closed the gap and was about to smash into Grumpig with crushing force. At the last second the pearl on Grumpigs head flashed purple and shimmering shield of light snapped into existence between them, deflecting Donphan away, through the impact still rocked Grumpig back as Donphan span away. It also left the psychic Pokemon completely vulnerable as Steelix brought it's tail around, the sharpened steel spikes whistling through the air towards Grumpigs back. Noticing the danger Grumpigs pearl once again shone brightly, another barrier appearing. However the shield cracked with Steelix's first blow, the second one smashing it into pieces before carrying on and slamming Grumpig into the ground as Donphan wheeled around carving a furrow in the ground as it sped back towards its downed opponent.

By this time Hypno had appeared on the field for Omalley and he stepped forwards now, his pendant and eyes blazing with psychic fire as he planted his feet. He stretched his hands out in front of him, straight towards Donphan as the blue fire rippled over his hands, spectral flames bursting around the rolling Pokemon and scorching it badly, the pain causing it to lose its balance and crash to the ground in a heap, its grey skin blackened and burned from the attack. Bellowing it rose again as Steelix swept its tail around once more, the cruel iron barbs rebounding off psychic barriers in a deluge of blue and purple sparks with each blow. Slowly Hypno and Grumpig were forced together until they stood back to back, penned in by Donphan's rollout whilst Steelix battered at them with its mace like tail.

The two psychic types defended each other with perfect timing, shields of light and shimmering barriers of energy deflecting each attack as it came, each Pokemon defending the others blind spots as they reached out with their minds to try and find an opening they could exploit. Their eyes glowed with eldritch energy as they fought, the pearl and pendant causing the air around them to shimmer as if in a heatwave. All of a sudden Steelix changed its tactics, sweeping its tail around and then crashing down with its head, jaws open wide as it plummeted towards Hypno. Once again a barrier deflected the blow, causing Steelix to rebound and spin around to bring its tail to bear again, but this time Hypno sank to one knee, his eyes closed. Seeing this Donphan pivoted, spinning up again as it raced forwards to take advantage. Grumpig stepped in front of its partner, a purple barrier springing up between them as Donphan crashed into it with bone shattering force.

Misty instinctively tried to flinch at the impact, but found herself held immobile once again by Banette's strings, forced to watch as Donphan continued to spin, cutting through the shield like a buzzsaw. Grumpig managed to maintain it for a few seconds, the pearl on its head glowing fiercely before it finally shattered, Donphans momentum carrying it forwards and into the pig-like Pokemon. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion as the barrier cracked and shattered into thousands of tiny shards that spun crazily in the air, tracing glowing lines like fireflies before they faded away to nothing. Donphan continued to rumble forwards, its weight breaking up the earth it rolled on as Grumpig stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the inevitable impact. Misty could see it would be too late and felt hope rising in her chest as Donphan slammed into Grumpig like a freight train. Hit this one attack, Ash and Brock might do it, they might win, she might be free! Just hit this one attack...

Except they never did.

Instead of knocking its opponents to the ground Donphan went sailing backwards, streamers of black energy trailing from its body as it crashed down again with a thud, taking Misty's hopes with it. Hypno was back on its feet again, moving like quicksilver as it closed on the injured Donphan, ice crsytals forming around its fist as it slammed it down onto the Pokemons side. The frost spread across Donphans hide, causing it to below in anguish, though even its thrashes seemed sluggish compared to the speed Hypno now moved at. Ash and Brock seemed to understand at the same time, but could only watch helplessly as Steelix tried to bring its tail to bear on its foe, its body moving in slow motion as Hypno raised its spinning pendant again, streams of black energy lashing out at the steel behemoth, scorching its armoured body. Steelix bellowed and began to fall slowly, toppling backwards until it crashed into the ground with enough force to unbalance everyone, a huge indent left in the shattered earth as it was recalled back into its pokeball.

The light in Hypno's eyes faded and he fell to his knees alongside the panting Grumpig, the pair drained by their psychic exertions. Ash recalled Donphan as well, tucking the pokeball back into his jacket as he stared hard at Omalley. "That was trick room wasn't it?" he asked, his voice cold as he watched Omalley and Cloud recall their own Pokemon, the two exhausted psychic types disappearing in flashes of crimson light before being sucked back into their balls. "That's right" Omalley replied, a slight smirk on his face as he studied Ash. The trainer's eyes were determined, his gaze locked straight onto Omalley's own. "Did you notice when we set it up?" he asked, a smile playing across his face as Ash said nothing, his silence proof that he was clueless. "Hypno's a rather good actor don't you think? When Steelix tried to crunch him, and he fell to the floor. It might have looked like an opening to you but in reality it was exactly what we wanted. While you focussed on getting past Grumpig, Hypno had all the time he needed to form the trick room, bending the dimensions around himself so that he moves faster, whilst his opponents are slowed. It must have looked like slow-motion right? Well that was the Hypno slowing time around your Pokemon."

Ash remained silent for a second, thinking. "But even though you knocked us out, you recalled both of your Pokemon, that must mean their pretty worn out too." Omalley's smile faded at this as he replied. "I don't needlessly push my Pokemon, but yes, they both need a rest, so it seems like we're even once again. With that in mind, I have a proposition." Ash and Brock eyed him cautiously at this, before Brock answered. "Lets hear it then."

"Rather than forcing our Pokemon to keep on fighting like this, how about you and Cloud back out, and me and Ash settle this with just one Pokemon." Before Brock could respond Ash had cut across him, shouting "Fine! One Pokemon or six Pokemon, ill do whatever it takes to get Misty back!" For her part Cloud simply stepped back and walked towards Misty and Cheryl, remarking as she passed Omalley, "I wondered how long before you got impatient and wanted to crush him yourself, I thought you brits were good at waiting." He gave no comment as she moved to stand alongside the others, leaning in to whisper in Misty's ear as Cheryl fussed over her. "Your hero is in trouble now, Omalley never really liked double battles, this will be much more his style." She then gave the redhead a playful kiss on the cheek and handed Cheryl her Pokeball's, the green haired girl packing them into a pouch and pulling out a fresh green dress for her to wear, with a matching one for Misty.

Misty's mind was racing as her body was manipulated into pulling the soft garment on, the cloth rubbing against her still sensitive skin. Cloud's words swirled in her head, Omalley was in the hall of fame, something Ash had never achieved, he had easily kept up with Ash in a double battle, and that wasn't even his style? However if it was one on one there was no question that Ash would use Pikachu, his most powerful Pokemon and the one with which he has the greatest bond, but then wouldn't Omalley have planned for that? The thoughts went on and on, doubts and hopes conflicting with each other as she watched Brock and Ash say a few words before Brock stepped back, his eyes now on Misty. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ash and Omalley started to talk again, their voices carrying over to her easily on the faint breeze.

"So Ash, as its one on one, why don't we just use the first Pokemon we received?" Omalley called, running his fingers over the curve of a pokeball as he waited for Ash to select his own Pokemon. "Fine with me" replied Ash, a faint smile forming as he beckoned Pikachu forwards and onto the blackened grass. "There's no way he can beat Pikachu, just no way." Misty thought as the yellow mouse ran forwards, sparks playing across its body as it moved. "That famous Pikachu then..." Asked Omalley as he watched the electric Pokemon, "You've no idea how many trainers I've met who seem to think Pikachu is the epitome of strength thanks to your league performances. However they do tend to find that reality is not quite so kind..." With that he produced a pokeball from his jacket, the capsule splitting open in a burst of light to reveal the grass Pokemon Tangrowth, its vines snapping at the air as it materialised. The two teams paused for a second, watching their counterparts and silently trying to gauge each other. The others watched on, Brock standing back as Cloud stood alongside the now clothed Cheryl and Misty, each keeping their own counsel as the moment stretched out before them.

Eventually the tension became too great, Ash's face twisting in a confident grin again as he pointed straight at Tangrowth and called out "Thunderbolt!", electricity arcing across Pikachu's fur as its cheeks flashed red. A split second later the clearing was lit up as a blinding bolt of lightning seared itself into everyone's vision, the impact causing Tangrowth to stumble backwards, a group of its vines scorched black by the intense discharge of energy. In retaliation its arms whipped out, unravelling to form a writing mass of vines, each one moving independently as they slashed downwards at the small yellow mouse. Pikachu was able to dodge the first blow, darting to one side as the mass split the earth where he had stood scant moments before as he managed to jump upwards as Tangrowth swept its arms sideways, trying to ensnare Pikachu whilst it was off balance. As he rose up Pikachu curled his body into a ball, focusing power once again and discharging in straight down in another thunderbolt which threw the vines apart. Ash took a moment to smirk at Omalley, expecting to see worry or fear on his opponents face. Instead Omalley stood impassively, a faint smile flickering across his face as he watched Pikachu begin to fall back down to earth.

The smoking and blackened vines Pikachu had blown apart with his last attack all rose together, snaking up towards the falling mouse and crashing together, battering the Pokemon's body. They wrapped themselves around its small yellow form, immobilising it and raising it up high again before slamming it into the ground, more vines lashing out to cut and punch at the trapped mouse. Pikachu was letting off frantic bursts of electricity, bolts arcing out at random to strike anything nearby, causing everyone to step back as a particularly wild bolt caused a clump of grass near Omalley to explode is a shower of earth. Ash shouted encouragement at Pikachu as electricity arced along the long vines, Tangrowth enduring it silently as he smashed Pikachu into the ground yet again, crushing the mouse's body as he did so. "Tangrowth!" called Omalley, watching as Pikachu loosed another jolt of electricity into the mass of vines which made up Tangrowth's body. "Giga Drain!" The moment Tangrowth heard his masters command he immediately shifted his tactics, yet more vines reached out to ensnare Pikachu, each one glowing a faint green colour as they wrapped around the mouses body. Every one that made contact instantly flashed a bright green, the electrical power that was arcing out from Pikachu being drawn into these new vines and coursing along them. Rather than hurting Tangrowth this seemed to do the opposite, his blackened and severed vines began to regrow, fresh green cells spreading along their lengths, however it was the glowing vines showed the most change, tiny leaves and buds sprouting all over them as Pikachu's struggles grew weaker.

Ash watched helplessly as Pikachu had his electrical power drained away to restore Tangrowth, he knew that they had been too careless with the amount of power he had been using, by now his Pokemon would be running fairly low, ruling out the majority of their electric attacks, except for those requiring a small charge. "Pikachu! Thunder wave!" he called, watching as the electricity once again crackled into life around his Pokemon, this time racing along Tangrowth's vines before they could be absorbed, causing the Pokemon to stiffen as its muscles locked up in response. Pikachu struggled free of its entanglement, biting and clawing at any rogue tendrils which reached out to try and ensnare him again. He scrambled back towards Ash, panting heavily as Tangrowth struggled to reassert control over its unresponsive muscles, its movements now slow and jerky. "Pikachu, Charge!" called Ash, silently praying that Tangrowth would remain paralysed long enough for his plan to work. Pikachu spread its legs, its tail standing bolt upright as electricity began to once again build up inside its body, its cheeks flashing red as sparks played across its yellow fur. Omalley and Tangrowth could only watch as Pikachu built up to full power, the air around it crackling with power as wisps of black cloud began to gather overhead, rapidly building up into a swirling mass. Drops of rain began to fall from the cloud, slowly at first, but plummeting faster and faster as the electricity in Pikachu's body affected the air around him. The rain swept across the field, now slashing down like daggers and soaking everyone involved in seconds. The hard ground swiftly turned to mud, water pooling in the craters and running through the cracked earth formed from their battle.

After a few seconds the storm had reached its pinnacle, sheets of rain sweeping across the clearing. In the centre of it all Pikachu glowed brightly, clearly visible thanks to the light that was emitting from his body, lightning crackled all around him and spreading across puddles in dazzling displays of light. Ash could barely be seen through it all, but Omalley could still see the triumphant grin on Ash's face as he shouted one word above the noise of the rain. "Thunder".

Instantly a flash of light lanced straight downwards onto Tangrowth, slamming into the earth with explosive force. It was followed a second later by a peal of thunder that rolled across the battlefield like a gods cry, the ground itself shaking from its force. Slowly the rain started to fade, the cloud dispersing after the massive release of energy Pikachu had unleashed. As it faded Misty was able to see Ash and Pikachu standing at their end of the field, whilst Tangrowth was slumped at his own end, his vines blackened and scorched from the attack. "Volt Tackle!" Called Ash, prompting Pikachu to break into a run, sparks flashing from its fur as it build up a static charge, wrapping itself in a web of electricity.

Misty and the other onlookers gasped as Pikachu reached top speed, travelling like a bullet straight for the heart of tangled vines. She felt her heart rising again as Omalley called for Tangrowth to use Ingrain, a dozen or so vines plunging into the ground and sucking up nutrients, repairing the damage to some of its vines, but she could tell it wouldn't be enough, this attack would knock Tangrowth out and now that it was rooted to the spot he had no chance to dodge. Finally, she would be free, she could escape all of this. She watched happily as Pikachu streaked closer to its weak opponent, its muscles tensing as he prepared to spring.

Her happiness faded away instantly as Omalley opened his mouth to speak.

"Stun Spore!"

Instantly the bulbs which had grown along some of Tangrowth's vines split open to release a thick cloud of golden dust which hit Pikachu just before he was able to spring up into the air. The toxins flooded his system instantaneously, causing his muscles to seize up and bringing the mouse crashing down into to dirt a metre in front of Tangrowth, the electricity he had built up flaring out in a dazzling corona of energy as he lost control. Tangrowth used the extra time to finally regain control of his muscles, taking a few steps back to clear some space between them and performing his master's next order almost before it had been uttered.

"Now Powerwhip"

Tangrowth raised its arms over its heads, the vines weaving together into one huge mass and slammed it down onto Pikachu, crushing the mouse into the damp earth before sweeping it up into the air and back towards Ash.

"Razor Leaf!"

Now the leaves which had spread over Tangrowth's body split away from their stems as if plucked by invisible hands and hovered above Tangrowth like a cloud of hornets. As one they streaked towards the prone form of Pikachu as he lay on the ground, trying in vain to regain control of his muscles as the spores ran rampant through his system. Each blade whistled through the air like a knife, slicing through soft fur and creating shallow, stinging wounds as Pikachu lay immobile and helpless. Tangrowth and Omalley stood silently in the aftermath, as Pikachu lay still, its chest rising and falling, but knocked unconscious by Tangrowth's counter-attack.

Silence stretched out across the field, Misty watching incredulously as Ash took a slow step forwards and scooped the unconscious mouse up in his arms, his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat. Omalley recalled Tangrowth silently as well, tucking the ball back into his jacket without a word as he waited for Ash to say something, savouring his victory over the man he hated for so many years. "We aren't leaving her." Ash said suddenly, his voice flat and hollow. "I don't care what promise I made. There is no way I'm leaving my friend here with you, she's a person, not a plaything and she would never have chosen this herself."

Omalley smiled at this, his eyes sparkling as he listened to Ash's words. "Ah now Ash, Brock, I thought you two were men of your word! Ah but I see you care too much about your friends, well I had fun, tell you what, ask her who she wants to go with. If she chooses you, I'll let you take her, no questions asked." Ash and Brock stared at him as he said this, scarcely daring to believe that he might just let her go. Together they walked up to Misty, with Omalley and Cloud watching on and Ash asked her, "Misty, you know we cant just leave you, we have to take you away from his guy, there's no way he should be allowed to run loose like this, but first we have to get you safe, so come with us."

Misty could only watch helplessly as she felt her own lips moving and heard her own voice replying to them. "No" The pair stood stunned at this, disbelief plain on their face. "Misty did you say..." began Brock, but Misty could only listen as Banette controlled her, forcing her to continue. "I said no, I don' want to go back with you, I want to stay here with Omalley, my master and owner." She smiled seductively at them as she said this before continuing. "Why would I want to go back to my old life, with people like you, when my master has shown me pleasures I had never dreamed of, my body has never felt this good during all my travels with you, yet in a few short days he has given me so much more than either of you ever could." With that she felt Banette tugging at her, forcing her to turn away from the stunned boys and stride up to Omalley, turning to stand at his side and face her former companions. She felt a pang of shame as she realised that some of what she had just said was true, but banished the thought instantly. With her rescuers this close she was in no mood to harbour any kinds of feelings for this man.

She watched in despair as the look on Ash's face changed from bemusement to anger and he opened his mouth to yell at Omalley. "You freak! What the hell have you done to her! I know she would never say that, Misty is our friend, there is absolutely no way she would turn her back on us, not ever!" Omalley simply stood silently at this outburst, a smug grin plastered across his face as he listened to Ash's tirade. He was about to turn away when Ash suddenly shouted again. "We'll go to the police! The rangers! They'll stop sick people like you, besides Misty's a former gym leader, she can just disappear! You'll be found and locked up like you deserve!" As he ranted Cloud stepped in front of him and gave him a withering stare, "You don't know when to shut up do you?" She enquired with a shake of her head. "I am _very_ well connected, I can promise you that the police and the rangers will pose no threat to my friend or his slave. As for her disappearing entirely, you think their going to live their life in this forest? No no, when she is trained well enough they can live a life just like any other, I'm a noble, yet I have at least a dozen slaves on call at any time and nobody is any the wiser. However, I think you could still prove annoying at least... Banette?"

The puppet Pokemon drifted eerily out of Misty's shadow, rising up over her head like a true puppet master, its strings still attached to her and holding her in place. Before Ash could react it had raised its hands and cast thin strings of psychic power between them, locking him in place. Brock had just enough time to shout a useless warning to Ash before he befell a similar fate and the pair stood motionless as Omalley and Cloud each produced a pokeball, releasing them in twin bursts of light to reveal the battered forms of Grumpig and Hypno. "I'm sorry, it's only a small job, then you can rest." The Pokemon nodded silently, turning its gaze to Ash. "We need you two to play with their minds a little. Make them forget the last three days or so, just before we took Misty. Then we can dump them both in the forest at their camp-site. Unless you would rather keep them Cloud?" The beautiful mistress snorted in response, replying "These two? No, no he's far too common, though perhaps Cheryl could use a few playthings... Leave him with me, I'll take them back for you and make sure they doesn't trouble you again." Cheryl's smile brightened at the prospect of the fun she might have with them as Hypno and Grumpig set to work on the pair, the pearl and pendant glowing together once again.

The smile fell from Omalley's face as he turned towards Misty, looking her in the eye and reaching up to stroke her cheek gently, with what might have been a look of regret in his eyes. "Misty, I'm sorry I had to do it this way, but I couldn't let them take you from me. I knew you would want to escape again, so I had to have you bound like this... I apologise. But now, those two wont trouble us any more. Its just you and me." Misty felt her hopes plummet even further as she realised that he was entirely correct. Her best chance of escape had come and gone.

She was his now.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologise first of all for the delay in posting this chapter, I've had end of year exams and other things to keep me busy between chapters, but here it is at last. I began writing this a few weeks ago, after visiting the London MCM expo with some friends, and got inspired to start writing this story again. However, before i move onto the main story there are a few things I'd like to go through first of all.

First and foremost I am leaving on holiday for one whole month a few days after posting this story, this means no writing and I will not be able to reply to any reviews, messages or questions until I return, for which i apologise.

My second point is that I'd like to haer your opinion. In the more recent chapters I've been making an effort to try and work more of a plot it, so it isn't just senseless smut. Originally this was simply to tie the smut together but I'm now using it more and more to practice my writing skills, my question then is whether or not you all enjoy the story and sections of plot, or whether or not you would rather I just drop it all and go for loosely connected smut scenes. I personally know what I prefer writing, but I'm intruiged to find out what the readers want.

My final point (and minor spoiler warning) is that you will see Omalley switch some pokemon in this chapter, although one is revealed I am yet to decide on the other new addition. If anybody has any ideas that they would want to see in the story, please dont hesitate to get in touch and leave a suggestion, with a valid reason why you think it should be used of course.

I (belatedly) discovered that Lady Cloud Pig is in fact now Empress Cloud Pig, if you still havent read her stuff, go do so, as she is the one who really helped me get into writing. Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer also requested the (minor spoiler) new character at the end of this chapter, so please go and visit both of their pages and read their stuff.

Thank you for taking the time to read my work, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Misty dropped to her knee's the instant that Banette cut its psychic strings, her body unprepared for its sudden freedom. She remained on the ground, feeling emotionally and physically drained as she watched Omalley bid fair well to Cloud and Cheryl, the women leading her blank eyed friends away. She felt despair welling up in side of her as she saw Ash and Brock disappear into the tree's, their sleeping bodies carried along by Banette's diabolical strings. She had been forced to watch her rescuer's get defeated, their memories altered so that they would forget everything that had taken place, and now they were to be dumped somewhere in this forest, effectively ruining any chance she had of rescue, bar somebody blindly stumbling across them deep in the woods. She felt hollow and empty as her captor turned once again, striding back up to her with a smile on his face.

"Alone once again!" he said to her, gesturing all around to show the deserted clearly. His face fell slightly as he noticed the cracked ground, the grass trampled flat and the earth split and scorched from his earlier battle. "Better clear that up later..." she heard him mutter as he turned back to her, a smile gracing his features once again. He looked at her for a moment, noting the way she was slumped, her arms limp at her side. Her face looked exhausted, with her beautiful blue eyes shining as if on the verge of tears. For a moment he felt a stab of guilt deep inside of him for hurting her like this. Wasn't the whole reason he was doing this because he wanted to protect her? Shaking his head he brushed the thoughts aside, kneeling down next to her and reaching out to gently grasp her shoulder. He waited a moment, seeing if she would brush him off, but the redhead just sat motionless, staring dejectedly at the ground.

"Misty..." he said softly, the girl responding by inclining her head slightly in his direction. He paused for a second, wondering what the best course of action might be, he could certainly do whatever he wanted with her now, and Ash and Brocks interference had cost him a fair amount of time, but however cold hearted he might be he could recognise that Misty could go no further at this point in time, the best thing for her would be rest. Clearing his throat he started again, his voice soft as he tried to convey some sense of sympathy in his words. "It's ok Misty, we wont do anything more today. You can rest. Just try and relax now all-right?" Gently he squeezed her shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner before rising to his feet again and walking to his small pile of possessions, leaving the girl alone in the grass.

He knelt down on the ground and unzipped his bag, casting an eye back towards Misty before pulling out a series of medicines which he set aside for his Pokemon later. His pots and pans followed, along with a box of matches which he again placed to one side. Pausing for a moment he took a long look at the bag, noting the frayed straps and faded fabric. He knew that with the amount of travelling he did he would be far better off with a new, larger and more robust bag, but at the same time he was loathe to dispose of this old one, remembering how he had first set off with just Tangrowth and this bag. Pushing these thoughts aside he reached in again and pulled out a Pokedex, Its silver surface polished to a mirror sheen. He flicked it open, listening to the device power up with a soft whine as the screen blinked into life and a list of commands appearing in digitalised text. He scrolled down to the transfer option and highlighted it with a push of a button, pausing again as he considered changing his team.

"Let's see... Grimer and Hypno are by far the most beat up at this point, both could use time off... I shouldn't be needing Hypno's powers again for a while, especially if we make a move soon. Tangrowth, Victreebell and Ditto can easily handle any threats, and are too useful at the moment for me to rotate. Ah but what to bring in?" He highlighted Grimer and Hypno's icons with the cursor and scrolled down to the Transfer button, reaching into his jacket and pulling the balls out for the Pokedex to scan as he did so. A thin crimson beam shot out from the Pokedex, playing across the capsules and confirming their contents before, with a soft chime, both balls suddenly disappeared from his open hand.

He then spend a few minutes searching through his box system, checking his Pokemon's condition, moves and how long he had been apart from them. Finally settling on his choices he confirmed his selections and with another chiming noise the beam extended again, this time remapping two new balls onto the grass in front of him. Satisfied with this he turned the device off, snapping the lip shut again and tucking it into his bag once more, the two balls rejoining his others on the inside of his jacket.

Whilst on the subject he also decided to bring out Ditto and Victreebell, the former warping its shape almost instantly to match the its partner as they appeared. "Guard duty" he told them both as he briefed them on what he wanted. "Patrol the area around this clearing and use whatever means you have to in order to keep undesirables away. I'll call you both back in mid-morning tomorrow, so you've got plenty of time to try and get some food while your out as well." Both Victreebell made an approving sound at this before turning and moving off into the undergrowth with hardly a sound between them, disappearing into the leaves right before Omalley's eyes.

Glancing up quickly he noticed the way that the shadows were beginning to lengthen, black treetops slowly stalking along the ground towards him as the sun dipped lower on the horizon. Closing the bag again he gathered up everything he needed and set to work building them a shelter for the night.

Misty found herself drifting in and out of sleep, on the very edge of physical and emotional exhaustion. She was dimly aware that she wasn't crying any more, her despair replaced with a dull empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Silently she slumped sideways so that she lay on the grass, unaware of the green blades tickling at her bare skin. She caught sight of Omalley kneeling by his bag, with what looked like a pokedex in his hand, but paid it no heed as her eyes slid shut, dropping her into sleeps welcoming embrace. She stirred a few times, her sleep addled mind catching fleeting glimpses of Omalley as he tended to his injured Pokemon by firelight, a rough shelter set up in the circle of warmth generated by the burning wood. Without the energy to move it wasn't long before she fell back into her slumber, her drained body surrendering to exhaustions inescapable grip.

When she awoke in the morning she did so feeling refreshed, her previously aching body once again feeling warm and rested. Although still groggy she could already feel different, yesterdays despair having faded and been replaced with fresh determination. So what if Ash and Brock had failed, she had already escaped this guy once, all she had to do was find another opportunity. She sighed softly and her mouth twitched in a slight smile at this, her eyes flickering open slowly as she reached up to brush a few loose strands of hair from her face. As she did so she felt her arm slip from underneath something warm and realised for the first time that she had been moved. When she had fallen asleep she had been lying out on the grass, the itchy blades little comfort for her exhausted body, yet now she found herself wrapped up snugly in a warm blanket, her still naked form covered in its thick folds.

She also felt something across her waist as she moved and looked down her body to see an arm hanging limply over her side, holding her against somebody who lay pressed against her back. Gently, she managed to shift her body slowly until she could roll over, finding herself face to face with her captor. She froze for a second, holding her breath and expecting his eyes to flick open at any moment, that mocking smile spreading across his features as he introduced her to another day of captivity. Her hopes rose however when none of this happened. Instead she let out the breath she had been holding as she noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest, noting that he was sleeping quite deeply.

"This is perfect!" she thought to herself, "If I'm quiet, I can sneak out of here before he wakes, Brock and Ash cant be too far from here either... Perhaps I can catch up to them and get away from here!" With this plan in her head she began to gently lift Omalley's arm, deftly manoeuvring it off of her body and laying it gently to rest on the ground. Slowly she unwrapped the blanket from herself, shivering slightly as the cool morning air hit her exposed skin and got to her knee's, looking about for something to wear. It was at this point that she took proper note of where she had been moved to, finding herself in a rough shelter that he had obviously set up the following day. She knelt on a simple roll of bedding with a waterproof sheet held up above their heads by a frame of wooden sticks. The remains of a small fire smouldered just outside the entrance, the embers still glowing a dull red and trailing faint grey wisps of smoke that drifted away in the breeze. Her eyes came to rest on his bag, the same one he had been rooting around in last night, and she concluded that he must have something wearable inside of it.

Stepping carefully over his sleeping form she gently opened up the bag, noting idly how old and battered it looked, before peering inside of it. Reaching inside, she pulled out a spare shirt and held it up in font of her before shrugging and pulling it on quickly, anxious to cover her nude body. Looking back into the bag she pulled out his Pokedex, flicking it open without thinking. The device let out a clear chime as it powered up, causing her to jump and snap it shut immediately, before glancing around to check she hadn't woken him. Seeing that he lay still, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Gently she placed it back inside the bag, taking a moment to look through his personal belongings.

Silently she lifted out maps and books, thumbing briefly through them before dumping them back into the bag. A few items of food and medicine were also present, the mere thought sight of it enough to make Misty's stomach rumble in protest. Swiftly she tucked a handful of food into the pockets of her borrowed shirt before closing the bag and turning, heading towards the shelters entrance. She stood in the doorway for a moment, her heart pounding in anticipation as she peered around, searching for any movement in the deserted clearing. Nothing stirred, save for the gentle movements of the grass as the breeze drifted lazily though the tree line. As Misty was about to step out, she paused, an unexpected thought popping unbidden into her head. Glancing around once more she ducked back inside the shelter, her heartbeat ringing in her ears as she crept back towards her sleeping captor, determined to get one good look at him before she slipped away.

Carefully she lifted his ever present hat, revealing his full face as she set it aside. Sleeping, she was somewhat surprised to see that he could actually be considered rather handsome. His hair was messy, yet suited him perfectly, whilst the thin layer of stubble on his jawline helped to define his otherwise youthful face. Gingerly, she reached out and lifted the blanket covering him, looking down at fairly well muscled torso, at odds with his skinny appearance. Laying like this it seemed difficult to believe that this man could of done so much to her, he looked no different to any other guy, no tattoo's, no scars, absolutely nothing to show the kind of person he really was inside. Satisfied that she had at last gotten a good view of him she turned and rose once more, stepping back into the cool morning air. Taking one last deep breath and glancing back over her shoulder she set off towards the tree line, hope and determination rising inside of her.

Approximately three seconds later she found her legs pulled out from under her, sending her tumbling head over heels to the ground. She had enough time to let out a scream before she felt the all too familiar sensation of vines slipping around her limbs, securing her tightly and hoisting her into the air where she was forced to struggle in vain against the vines unyielding grip. Cursing, she thrashed about, the fluid vines moving with her so as to rob her struggles of any force as a pair reached up to tear the borrowed shirt from her, leaving her naked once again as she was suspended above the ground. Glancing down for the source of her attacker she found herself staring into the eyes of Omalley's Victreebell, the vines binding her extending out from underneath its leaf trap. She continued to fight and spit curses for several minutes, the sheer frustration of having her hope snatched away like this rising up inside her and pouring out in a torrent of words.

It was a few more minutes before Omalley emerged from his improvised shelter, fully clothed in a fresh shirt and with a broad smile visible from under the brim of his hat. "Misty, Misty, Misty... Where did a girl like you learn all those nasty words?" Slumping in her bonds at last the redhead contented herself with simply glaring at him, the anger in her eyes making it clear enough that she wasn't going to co-operate. "I have to say I'm impressed that you recovered your spirit so quickly, it makes it so much more fun for me to toy with you that way. I mean what do I really gain from teasing somebody who is already resigned to their fate?" Smiling at her, he motioned for Victreebell to lower her slightly, the Pokemon obliging as he reached forward into her pocket and removed the stolen food. "I have to say I'm not so happy about you stealing my things though. Although I cant say I blame you, after all you must be quite hungry by now." Casualy he produced a loaf of bread from his bag and tore a chunk of it off, taking a bite as he did so and watcheing the look pass over Misty's face as she was forced to watch him eat in front of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, would you like some?" he asked mockingly, tearing another piece off and holding it out in front of her face, smiling as he watched her hunger battle against her stubborn streak. After a moment he began to withdraw his hand, opening his mouth to chastise Misty for rejecting such a generous gift but she cut across him "Wait!" Her cheeks flushed crimson as she realised what she had said, his smirk doing nothing to assuage her shame. "Oh, you do want it?" he asked, holding the bread just out of her reach, taunting her. "Yes, please give me some food." she answered, taking care to try and make her voice sound as humble and submissive as possible, after all there was little point in angering him further after her failed escape attempt. His smirk grew wider, his hand inching even closer to her lips, the redhead blushing fiercely at the idea of being hand fed by this man. Omalley on the other hand had other ideas, stopping the bread just centimetres from her soft lips, his smile growing wider still. "No, ask properly" he demanded, watching as Misty's face fell even further.

She paused for a moment, her stubbornness battling with her reason and her hunger. Eventually she dropped her gaze and asked in a quiet voice. "Please may I have some food... sir?" Omalley simply smirked at this, finally bringing the bread close enough for her to eat, her cheeks burning in shame as she was forced to eat from his hand. Once she had finished he withdrew his hand and turned away, feeling her gaze burning into the back of his head. He waved his hand once over his shoulder and Victreebell lowered her to the ground, its long vines withdrawing from her until just one remained, looped around her neck like a leash.

Silently he walked back to the smouldering embers of the fire, adding fresh wood until the fire was once again crackling merrily. He gestured for Misty to sit as he stepped back inside his tent, emerging with a frying pan and a pack of bacon and beginning to cook more food for them both. The redhead spotted a curious red stone by the fire with several holes in its surface. Seeing no alternative but to sit with him she stepped forward, finding that her vine leash provided enough slack for her to reach it and sit down comfortably on the stones cool surface.

Within minutes the clearing was filled with the sound and smell of sizzling bacon, causing Misty's stomach to growl in protest yet again. Hearing this Omalley swiftly moved the pan from the fire, scooping a few slices onto a plate and making a sandwich, which he offered to a surprised Misty. The girl paused for about half a second before she took the offered plate and dug in, savouring her first proper food in what felt like years. Her captor just sat and smiled to himself at her lack of resistance, busying himself with preparing something for himself.

The pair sat in silence as they ate, Misty simply handing the plate back to him without a word when she had finished, glaring while he continued to eat at a leisurely pace. Finally he finished, setting aside his plate and flicking the rim of his hat up to get a proper look at Misty as she sat on the stone, the supple green vine looped around her neck keeping her restrained, despite the relative freedom she now enjoyed. It still amazed him that a girl could look as good as she did after all she had been through, true enough her hair was tangled and dirty, her pale skin marked by odd scratches after her dash through the woods. Nevertheless her eyes still held their distinctive spark and she still held onto her pride, whatever remnants of it she still held onto. Her figure certainly hadn't suffered in any way either, her breasts and arse still both full and round, her slender hands moving swiftly to cover these areas as she noticed the direction of his gaze.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his eyes continuing to roam over her naked body, her hands doing little to protect her from his hungry stare. "I'm good, all things considered" she replied defiantly, a slight crimson shade tingeing her cheeks as she finally gave up and let her arms fall to her side, resigned to the fact that he would ogle her no matter what she did to try and avoid it. He smiled again at this answer and replied "Well that's not what I expected to here from you? Your good? So being naked, leashed and held captive in the middle of nowhere with me is good now? I guess I'm finally getting through to you." Her cheeks flashed redder at this, the familar spark in her eyes flaring up as she shouted back at him in anger. "You aren't getting to me!"

Suddenly she felt something pressing against her leg and glanced down in horror to see a strange yellow tentacle emerging from the rock she had sat on. Before she had a chance to move it wrapped itself around her ankle, a second identical tendril extending from a different hole to ensnare her other leg and keep her pinned to the stone. Panicking, Misty tried to rise, only to find herself pulled back down by a tug on her vine leash, leaving her helpless as the strange new tentacles rose further up her legs, pulling them apart and giving Omalley a perfect view of her delicate pink pussy. Blushing furiously she moved her hands to cover herself, only for a further pair of tentacles to reach out and grab her wrists, pulling them behind her back and holding them immobile as she struggled against this new threat.

Omalley watched silently as the tentacles spread up her legs and arms, keeping her legs spread and her arms cross behind her back, causing her to thrust her chest out and give him and even better view of her breasts. In next to no time she was completely immobile, the tentacles holding her limbs still, despite her desperate struggles, whilst Victreebell still kept a vine looped around her neck, forcing her to remember exactly who was in control. He could see the fear in her eyes at being exposed like this, certain of what would probably follow, but he could almost swear he saw a flicker of anticipation in there as well, as if her body yearned for pleasure once more, against her minds wishes.

The bound redhead was forced to watch as her captor rose once more and stalked towards her, feeling more helpless than ever before as she felt his eyes roaming over her exposed body. The position she was trapped in made it seem as though she was offering her body up to him, the very thought of which made her cheeks burn in shame. "You do look beautiful, all spread out like that." she heard him say, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at his smirking face. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers brush over her exposed skin, tracing delicate lines over her. His touch causing shivers to rush down her spine. Gently he ran his hands over her breasts, gently squeezing the soft orbs in his hands and causing her to moan softly despite herself. She felt him shift behind her, his hands continuing to play with her chest as he leant in close and whispered in her ear. "I know you enjoy this Misty. Whatever you might say I can see that deep down your body desires it, and in time you will too." The girl let out a soft whimper as his fingers brushed against her erect nipples, his touch sending tiny shocks through her system as he began to pinch and play with the hard buds.

Slowly he leant in close and planted a kiss on her neck, his touch sending another tingling feeling surging through her body as he gently sucked on her pale skin. Ever so slowly he kissed his way up and down her neck, the feeling causing Misty to turn her head, exposing her pale skin for him as his hands continued to gently tug at her sensitive nipples. Already she could feel a slight wetness between her legs, the sparks of arousal spreading despite her minds protests. Without thinking she tilted her head back, eyes closed and gave a long sensuous moan as he continued his assault on her senses. She was completely unprepared when he suddenly abandoned her, stepping away and smiling as her moan quickly turned into a whine of disappointment before she was able to stop herself.

"Enjoying that?" he asked, stepping back and folding his arms as she glared at him, her gaze a mixture of both lust and anger. She opened her mouth to reply but her captor cut across her before she could utter a comeback, "Well there is little point asking is there, I can already see how wet you are." Her cheeks flushed red yet again at his words, fresh shame welling up inside of her as he continued. "Don't worry though, that was just a warm-up, the next bit is where the real fun starts for you." Before she could question this Victreebell gave a sharp tug on her leash, causing her to gasp in surprise as he lifted his leaf and sprayed a fine golden dust at her face. The bound redhead was powerless to resists this cloud of spores, inhaling them as she struggled for breath against her tight collar, her shallow gasps forcing her to breathe in more and more of them until the leash finally slackened.

She began to feel the spores effects almost instantly, the increasingly familiar tingle spreading across her body as her nerves were heightened, greatly enhancing every one of her senses. The breeze drifting across the clearing caressed her skin like a lover, her hard nipples feeling as they were being licked and played with from just the fleeting touch of the wind. The earlier feelings of arousal she had felt as Omalley played with her were increased tenfold, the inescapable tentacles that held her sliding softly over her skin and adding a new layer of feelings to her already overwhelmed mind. Silently she both dreaded and relished the thought of Omalley coming back to her, using his hands and mouth to bring her to the peak of ecstasy and giving her body the sensations it so clearly desired, however he simply stood and smiled at the girl as the spores caused a dense fog of pleasure to settle over the girls mind, leaving little room for thoughts unrelated to her rising feelings of lust.

Suddenly she felt a jolt of pure pleasure between her legs and looked down in time to see a fresh tentacle emerging from a hole in the stone beneath her. This tendril reached up and gently brushed over her wet pussy lips, brushing back and forth and sending fresh feelings of pleasure dancing through the girls lust filled body. Soft moans spilled from her lips as she tried to shift her hips to greet this new intruder, the movement doing little more than to cause the tentacles binding her to slip over her skin and add further sensations to the mix. She didn't even notice as Victreebell finally removed its final vine, sensing that the spores had done their work and the girl was too far gone to make any attempt at escape now. Instead two fresh vines snaked out, circling around each of Misty's breasts and squeezing them, the tips of the vines rubbing against her engorged nipples. Misty moaned louder at this, her voice filled with lust as the vines did their wicked work, the tentacle between her legs finally kicking it up a gear and abandoning its teasing motion in favour of a more direct approach and slipping easily inside of the girl, eliciting a short scream of pleasure as it filled her completely.

Misty found herself trapped in a never ending cycle of pleasure, the feelings coursing all throughout her body causing her to moan and buck her hips, which in turn simply added to the pleasure that was slowly consuming her as she neared the peak of her orgasm. The thick tentacle inside of her moved of its own accord, thrusting deep inside of her and reaching her most sensitive spots as the rest of her body was assaulted by the mix of vines and tentacles that held her captive, the feeling of helplessness they gave adding to the physical pleasure. In the back of her mind Misty was dimply aware that she shouldn't be enjoying this, that Omalley was watching and that she shouldn't give him this kind of satisfaction, but the spores she had inhaled meant that her body was in control, the ever growing spiral of lust and pleasure rising until finally she reached the very top and came tumbling down, screaming in pleasure as she came, her entire world seeming to shrink for a second down to just the feelings surging through her before reality came flooding back and she was forced to pant for breath, the vines and tentacles giving her no chance to rest as they continued to molest the helpless redhead.

Omalley watched as Misty came, his eyes roaming over her perfect body as she thrashed in her bonds, her body completely consumed by her heightened sense of lust. It seemed he had been right in his decision to switch Pokemon the previous night as Misty now found herself enjoying the attentions of his Shuckle, the curious Pokemon's tentacles roaming over her body and keeping her shackled to its stony shell as it brought her towards another orgasm. He noted that she certainly seemed to enjoy being helpless, in particular being restrained or tied made her much more susceptible to the feelings he could offer her, something to note and use in later training. He had no problems with this fact either, if anything the thought of tying Misty was even more enticing than having her obey him. Setting aside these thoughts for later Omalley leaned back and concentrated once more on the beautiful girl as she was ravaged in front of his very eyes, her moans rising in pitch and intensity as she came once more, heedless of his gaze.

Neither of them were aware of another pair of eyes watching them from the undergrowth, fixed on the spectacle taking place in the clearing. A young woman, clad in the a simple black skirt and a plain top was crouched in the undergrowth, her brown eyes fixed on the pair as one hand strayed between her legs. Her breathing was heavy, her cheeks flushed red with arousal as she took in the scene in front of her, her hand slipping under the waistband of her shorts and playing with her delicate folds as she masturbated to this unexpected sight. Her free hand moved up under her top, gently kneading the soft flesh of her breasts, soft moans building at the back of her throat as she played with herself, sending fluttering pulses of pleasure through her body whilst she imagined what it might be like to take the girls place and feel the sensations she was experiencing.

She was so caught up in what she was doing that she never noticed the thick green vines snaking their way along the ground behind her and was completely unprepared when they suddenly struck, rising and looping themselves tightly around her before she could react. She screamed out loud, the sound carrying across the clearing and causing Omalley to rise swiftly, leaving Misty in the centre as her fucking continued. The girl managed to turn her head far enough to catch a glimpse of a second Victreebell, identical to the one in the clearing as it looped yet more vines around her to hold her tightly. The position she was bound in gave her very little room to manoeuvre and so she was forced to simply lie there, her earlier arousal replaced by very real fear as the man she had been watching stepped calmly through the trees and stood over her, looking down at her with a critical eye and casually asking himself "Well well well, what do we have here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Im back at Uni now, so I apologise if I take even longer to post up new chapters than I currently am, sometimes work just has to come first. Emily belongs to Lix Lorn the Eeveetrainer who requested her and I'd like to thank Vanessa, for being the only person who actually bothered to tell me what they thought about the balance of smut and plot. Nobody suggested any idea's for Pokemon either, so I'm afraid your going to have to be stuck with one of my favorites, all I shall say is that I've had this idea since I first laid eyes on that pokemon.

Lix: I'm afraid you lose your bet, she lasted a bit longer the first paragraph :)

Freak: I have always had a crush on Misty, I tend to like redhead's in general, but you make it sound like a bad thing.

Enjoy

* * *

The girl squealed into her makeshift gag as the man stepped through the leaves in front of her, the thick vine muffling the sound so that only a faint whimper escaped. The vines around her tightened in response, pressing hard against her skin and holding her still as she tried to struggle again, her efforts thwarted by the vines powerful grip on her. Realising how futile this was she ceased her struggles, closing her eyes and doing her best to relax into her bindings, her breathing slowing slightly as she tried to compose herself. When she opened her eyes again the man was stood over her, arms folded across his chest as he stared down at her prone form, a smile flickering across his face as he watched her. They stared at each other for a long moment before he spoke, his voice patronising "You know spying works a lot better if you don't get caught." She stared mutely back at him, her mind racing as she tried to gauge his reaction to her. He seemed supremely confident, and there was no question that he was in control here, she could always try to fight or scream, but she seriously doubted that she could escape Victreebell's grip, and in any case angering him really wasn't what she wanted.

"Who are you with?" he asked suddenly, his smile disappearing instantly as he interrupted her thinking. "Police? Gym League? Journalist? Researcher? Rangers? Why are you out here?" He waited for a second before smiling again, the harsh demeanour that was present a second ago fading away instantaneously as he joked "Oh right, the vines!" He nodded briefly to his Pokemon and seconds later the vine that was gagging her withdrew, trailing a little saliva, and giving her a chance to swallow and catch her breath properly as he continued. "Well you sure don't look like the type for the police force, or the rest of them for that matter. Certainly not a ranger or you would never have been caught by my Pokemon here." The vines constricted around her once more at his words, reminding her of just who was in control. "Most of them wouldn't be sitting in the bushes masturbating while a girl gets molested now would they?" His smile spread wider at this as he indicated her crotch, her hand still trapped there and covered in her own juices. "A trainer!" she blurted out, her cheeks burning as he stared at her body, her arousal obvious despite her predicament. "I... I'm a trainer, from Viridian."

"Is that so?" he asked, fixing his gaze on her eyes once more, watching for any sign that she might be lying. "And so what brings you out here?" he continued, keeping his tone light and conversational. "I saw a fire and heard Pokemon cry's, I wondered if there were some wild Pokemon around, or maybe some strong trainers so I came to look... and when I got here I saw... her... and what was happening to her... and I couldn't help myself. I just had to..." she turned away as she said this, her face burning a bright red as the humiliation grew too much for her. "Well that certainly is interesting..." he replied, stroking his chin slightly as he considered what on earth he was meant to do with this girl who had stumbled across them. "Look, what's you name?" he asked, as much to buy time more than any real interest in what to call her. "Emily" she replied, shifting slightly in her bonds to try and alleviate the pressure they put on her. The movement simply acted as a reason for Victreebell to constrict her tighter, one vine pressing her own hand deeper into her crotch and causing her to gasp at the sudden feeling of pleasure that shot through her.

Omalley crouched down to her level, his hat covering his face in shadow as he stared at her, watching her writhe gently in her bindings as Victreebell caressed her body slowly. "Ok girl..." He began his voice low and serious once more. "My name is Emily" the trainer managed, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she felt vines creeping further around her body. "Ok, _girl!" _he repeated, "I can drop you off outside this forest, wipe your memory, send you away so you wont screw things up for me. On the other hand I can let you go, and trust your word that you wont say anything about me or my companion here." He gestured back to the clearing where Misty's lust filled moans could still be heard, the sound filtering even through the dense undergrowth to reach them. He let these two options hang in the air, allowing her mind to work through what each one would mean for the pair of them before he continued. "So now, I'm going to need to see which one of those you'd prefer, and then we can work on getting rid of you so I can return to my happy little world here."

"I want to stay" she replied suddenly, her voice filled with a desperate need that caught him off guard. "You what?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he watched her. "I... I cant help it, when I saw you... god you have no idea what it did to me." Her hand, still pinned between her legs by the tight vines began to move as she spoke, fingers sliding in and out of her wet slit as her voice broke off for a second, moans forcing their way past her lips. "Please... please I beg you, let me stay, let me feel what its like to be like her. I need it."

Omalley stared silently at her as she writhed on the ground, the vines digging into her skin to keep her still. "Come with me" he said suddenly, turning away and striding back into the clearing. Behind him Emily felt herself being lifted into the air, her heart suddenly beating faster again in anticipation as she was carried through the treeline and out onto the wide open grass. Ahead of her she could see the redheaded girl, still trapped over that strange stone she had seen when she first arrived. By now she was sweating profusely, her damp hair sticking to her pale skin as she moaned and ground herself against the rock wantonly. Omalley waved a hand as he got closer and immediately the vines that had been teasing Misty stopped and unwound themselves, retracting back beneath the second Victreebell's leafy maw. Bereft of their support the exhausted girl fell forwards, the tentacles protruding from the stone retreating too and allowing her to collapse into Omalley's arms, her chest heaving as her lust crazed mind found itself without stimulation.

Silently, he carefully laid her on the ground, sliding his bag underneath her head as a cushion and giving her a moment to recover. As this was happening Emily felt herself being turned upright and was set back onto the ground, the vines loosening the grip and retreating until just one remained, looped about her neck like a collar and leash. The symbolism alone gave her a rush of pleasure. She swallowed a few times, feeling a slight ache in her jaw after her gagging and took advantage of her relative freedom adjusting her clothes, pulling her top back down over her breasts and sorting out her skirt. Her panties were already soaked so she simply left them as they were, her pussy tingling in anticipation of what might be about to come, perhaps he would tie her up, blindfold her, force her to do anything he wanted. The thoughts drifted about in her head, fantasies growing and evolving as her imagination ran wild. She felt herself growing even wetter just from these thoughts and moved a hand under the hem of her skirt again, fingers brushing over the sodden fabric of her panties.

"What Pokemon do you have?" Omalley asked suddenly, causing her to snatch her hand away in surprise and focus her attention back onto him. He knelt next to the redhead, who seemed calmer now, her eyes closed as her chest rose and fell slowly. He was staring at her, utterly transfixed and didn't even deign to glance up at Emily as he spoke to her. "Well? You said your a trainer, what Pokemon do you have with you?"

"Er, I only have a few, I left most of them back in the PC system in the last town I stopped in. All I have on me now are a Lickitung and a Galvantula."

"Perfect, where are your pokeballs?"

"In my bag, its back out where you found me." Omalley nodded at the Victreebell that had been poised behind Misty, continuing to speak as it moved off in search of her bag.

"I'm not keeping you..." he began, disappointment and fear flashing across her face as she heard those words. "However," he continued "What I mean is I'm not keeping you permanently. If this is what you want, if you swear to do everything and anything I ask of you, then I will give you what you want for one full day, nothing more."

She wasted no time thinking about it, nodding her head and blurting out "Yes, yes please yes. I swear it, anything you ask, anything you desire." This was exactly what she wanted, she would get to feel it, to understand the same feelings that redhead felt, bound, helpless and feeling red hot, uncontrollable waves of pleasure as this man did as he pleased with her body. The very thought made her knee's grow weak again and she felt her makeshift collar dig into her throat, forcing her to bring her body back under control as he continued.

"Very well." He said, looking up from the girl at last and turning to face her as Victreebell returned, her bag held in a long green vine. Taking it he spoke quietly to the Pokemon and she watched as its form shimmered slightly, flowing like molten wax and collapsing in on itself until a small pink blob stood in its place. "A ditto..." she muttered softly, understanding now why the two Victreebell she had seen were identical. "Yes, my Shift here is very useful." he said, reaching inside and plucking one of her pokeballs from her bag. "Transform has so very many possibilities, I mean we can do this..." At his words the ditto altered its form again, so that she was looking at the hulking form of a tyranitar, the dust around their feet beginning to swirl as if agitated by its very presence. "Or this..." he continued as Ditto copied his own form, the pair of them standing side by side, utterly indistinguishable. "Or maybe this..." They both spoke together, an evil smile spreading across both faces as Ditto transformed once more, its hair growing, binding itself up into a long ponytail as its eyes turned a deep hazel. Within seconds Emily found herself staring at a mirror image of herself.

She was transfixed by the sight of herself, standing there as Omalley began to circle her clone, casting an appraising eye over her body. "Well you certainly have a nice figure..." He said, his tone polite and conversational once again. He reached out with one hand to lift the hem of her skirt but stopped short as she shouted "Wait!" to him. "Please... please, do it to me instead." Omalley smirked and nodded to Ditto who morphed back into its original form. "Very well then." Slowly he stepped closer to her, eyes roaming over her body as she stood stock still, her heart beating faster as he circled her, examining every inch of her. "Strip" he commanded as he stepped back in front of her, his voice stern and commanding. Slowly she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head to reveal her luscious breasts and lacy bra. She felt the collar loosen for a moment, retreating to allow her to pull the shirt over her head before it tightened once more, bringing with it a delicious feeling of helplessness as she dug her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt.

Slowly she pulled it down, bending over to get it over her feet and giving him a fantastic view of her cleavage. She kicked off her shoes at the same time and discarded her socks so that she stood before him in just her underwear, her nipples already visible through the lacy fabric of her bra. Silently he nodded for her to continue, watching as she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to reveal her soft, round breasts. For a moment her hands paused, as if unwilling to remove the last item of clothing that separated her from total nakedness but she forced herself to continue, whispering "this is what I want" as she slipped the now soaked panties down her legs and discarded them with the rest of her clothes.

She straightened up, nude save for the vine that was looped about her neck, a constant reminder of why she was doing this. She felt her cheeks reddening as he stared at her, casting an appreciative eye over her. She could feel the arousal inside her growing, her pussy lips puffy and swollen, yearning for a touch. At this rate she knew it would take very little for her to climax, her body ready and willing for anything. Gently he reached out and took a nipple in each hand, rolling it softly between his fingers. She gasped at his touch, clasping her hands behind her back and closing her eyes as she felt her tender buds being manipulated by his skilled fingers. Gently he tugged on them, pinching and squeezing them, each action stirring the feelings inside her and causing her to gasp as she tilted her head back, loosing herself in the feelings emanating from her chest.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he toyed with her, moving his hands to encompass the whole of her breast, slowly kneading the soft flesh. "Yes..." she gasped, her voice low, filled with longing. Abruptly he stopped, withdrawing his hands and eliciting a disappointed groan from his new slave. "Shuckle!" he called, prompting the strange stone Misty had been trapped on to extend its tentacles once more, shuffling across the ground with an odd, unbalanced gait until it rested at its masters side. Gently he reached down and slipped a hand underneath the pokemons stone shell, lifting it so that he girl could see clearly what he was doing. Without a word he reached out and placed the stone against her chest, the cold rock causing her to flinch slightly. Slowly, the yellow tentacles extended, tentatively feeling their way across her warm skin. She looked as they extended outwards, feeling them slide across her skin like snakes, the sensation sending shivers down her spine as they reached out. One by one they wound themselves about her limbs, securing themselves to her body so that Omalley could let go.

"My Shuckle has never shown anybody its face." He said, watching as the tentacles slowly wound themselves tighter around her limbs, gently but inexorably forcing her arms to fold behind her back. "He keeps himself hidden in his shell, however his tentacles are unusually long, I suspect he's old, to have grown this large and probably hides himself out of self preservation. Whatever the case, he's a part of my team and he's very good at what he does." As he spoke a fifth tentacles emerged, sliding from another hole like a snake from its den, worming its way down between her legs and sliding along her slit. Instinctively she tried to shut her legs but the other tentacles her them open, rendering her immobile. Her feeling of helplessness returned, even stronger than before as she tested her new restraints, struggling against Shuckles inescapable grasp.

The more she tried to escape the hotter she became, her arousal growing as she strained, the tentacles thwarting her every attempt at movement. She imagined what Misty must have felt like earlier, held down by these same tentacles as her body was ravaged. The thought filled her head, images of the redhead's torment flooding her conscious mind. Between her legs the tentacles probed again, delicately pressing against her wet folds, sliding back and forth as it worked its way over her sensitive lips. Slowly it forced its way inside of her, her inner walls squeezing it tightly as it began to slide back and forth, easily slipping along her lubed passageway. She moaned out loud, her whole body consumed by utter pleasure as she drank it all in. She was nude, bound and being fucked by a Pokemon whilst a man she barely knew watched her and she was loving every second of it. Nothing she had ever done had felt this good before, she had had boyfriends in the past, and naturally had played around with toys on her own, but there was nothing she had ever experienced that compared to this.

Her breath came in short gasps, as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting the sensations consume her, shutting out everything but the feelings coursing through her. Omalley simply watched as she gave in to her carnal desire, silently recalling Victreebell, although the girl didn't even notice the absence of her collar, so far gone was she. He looked down for a second at the pokeball in his hand, containing one of her own Pokemon. "Well it would only be fitting..." he thought to himself. "Shuckle, stop."

She could feel herself rapidly approaching an orgasm, teetering on the edge of that huge, uncontrollable wave of pleasure that was sure to come. She felt it rising up inside of her, impossible to resist and then... it stopped. She moaned in frustration, trying her best to break free of her bonds, to bring her fingers between her legs and stroke herself to climax, but she found her struggles thwarted by the tentacles once again. Frustrated she opened her eyes, searching for the reason her pleasure had been denied.

Omalley stood, holding one of her pokeball's in his hand, looking her in the eye. Silently he released the ball, the two halves separating in a flash of light to reveal a pink skinned Pokemon, about half the height of Omalley with white patterns on its body and an abnormally long tongue hanging out of its mouth. It looked about, blinking in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings and the strange trainer holding its ball before it noticed Emily, nude and at the mercy of this man. For a second it looked ready to attack before Emily spoke, calling softly to it. "Hey now Lickitung, it's alright, I asked for this, I'm in no danger." The sound of its trainers voice comforted the Lickitung somewhat, though it was still obviously confused by the circumstances it found itself in.

"Lickitung," said Omalley, in a voice that brook no argument. "Your trainer asked for this, she wants everything I can give her, but that means you will have to do as I say." The Pokemon looked between Omalley and its trainer, still unsure what to do. "Shuckle, take her down." Omalley and Lickitung watched as Shuckle forced the girl onto her back, pinning her arms above her head and spreading her legs wide, giving them a perfect view of her pink pussy lips. "Lickitung, lick her out."

The pokemon looked up in surprise, shifting its gaze to Emily as she lay there exposed in front of them. She managed to look up and nod to her Pokemon, whispering "It's ok, do it." Uncertainly the pink Pokemon shuffled forwards until it stood between her spread legs, looking down at her wet pussy and tentatively reaching out with its long, slippery tongue to touch the delicate folds.

She gasped at the new sensation as the long tongue dragged its way up her sensitive lips. "My god..." she managed before the tongue stroked back the other way, causing her to trail off into a series of unintelligible moans. Lickitung began to lick faster, enjoying the taste of its trainers pussy. The long tongue snaked over her wet pussy, down over the curve of her arse and then back up in long, smooth motions. The tongue moved along her legs, then up her body, tasting her, teasing her most sensitive spots with its tip. Her breasts were paid particular attention, the nipples standing upright as Lickitung teased them, enjoying its trainers reactions. Emily was helpless, unable to do anything but lie there and let her own Pokemon take advantage of her body. She was already so close to cumming that it took very little to push her over the edge, the feelings flooding over her and causing her to scream out loud in pleasure as Lickitung continued to tease her, leaving her no time to recover as the next orgasm hit, leaving her trapped in a continuous cycle of cumming. She had no idea how much she could take or how long it would be before Lickitung might stop or she might pass out, but she held onto one thought as yet another orgasm exploded deep inside of her. This was exactly what she wanted.

Behind them Misty finally stirred, forcing her eyes open and sitting up. Her body felt sore and sensitive, she knew that the remnants of Victreebells spores were still floating around in her system, heightening her senses, though thankfully it was nothing like she had endured previously. Noticing her stirring Omalley turned away from the spectacle in front of him and crouched beside her, reaching out a hand to help her up. Misty managed to make it to a standing position, pointedly ignoring his outstretched hand and stopped dead when she saw the new girl, her dark hair bound up in a long ponytail being pinned to the ground, a Lickitung working between her legs as the same Shuckle she had been a victim of earlier held her immobile and unable to resist.

"Oh my god, you took somebody else too?" she felt nothing but horror at the thought of another girl having to go through this ordeal, though at the same time a tiny part of her rankled against the idea, the same part that took a perverse kind of pleasure in being the sole subject of her captors desires. "She asked for this actually" replied Omalley, standing besides her and watching calmly as Lickitung got into it, obviously finding Emily's taste to his liking. "No way, she... volunteered, you didn't trick her? Brainwash her? You sick freak she cant have wanted this." Omalley chuckled at her protests, gesturing to the girl as she moaned out loud. "Ye of little faith. I promise you she asked for it, you know some people genuinely enjoy this, as I'm sure you will in time. After all, its not so long since you were in a similar position, and your reaction was no different to hers."

Misty blushed red at this, a spark of her old stubborn character flashing through again as she argued back "I was drugged, and taken against my will. And its a biological fact that a body will respond in certain ways if stimulated correctly, I don't enjoy this... Besides you seem to have your hands full with her now, Looks like I've been replaced."She spat the last few words out slightly harder than she intended, causing Omalley to turn and face her, locking eyes and giving her a meaningful look. "Are you sure you don't enjoy this? True enough, bodies respond when stimulated, but it's what goes on in the mind that dictates whether or not something is truly pleasurable." He paused a moment, seeing the flicker of doubt cross her face, that tiny chink in her armour that he knew would eventually grow, shattering her confidence and making her so much more susceptible to him. "Oh and don't worry I have plenty planned for you, however, you sounded a mite jealous just then, I wouldn't want to make you think this detracts from you."

"I am not jealous!" she shouted, staring at Omalley and trying to suppress the very feelings she was denying. It was no good, a tiny part of her, the tiny little corner or her that had found pleasure and enjoyment in her capture was now filled with jealousy, fear over the fact that she might be replaced and resentment over his willingness to simply take another girl. Hadn't he professed to love her and only her? She tried in vain to quash these feelings, aware that her thoughts must be showing plainly on her face, unwilling to give Omalley any further advantage.

She was startled from her thoughts by a sudden flash behind her as Omalley suddenly released a pokeball he had been hiding in his pocket. The Pokemon that appeared was one that Misty had never seen before, but the smug look on her captors face told her it could be nothing good for her. The Pokemon stood slightly taller than her, its body made of what appeared to be solid gold, inlaid with diamonds and other precious materials. It was styled like an Egyptian sarcophagus, complete with the design of a sleeping woman carved into the front. Misty could only stare as the front of the sarcophagus swung open, revealing a pitch black interior, strands of shadow reaching out from inside like grasping hands. "My Cofagirus." Omalley stated simply, amused by Misty's fascinated expression. "Not native to Kanto I know, so this is probably your first time seeing one. I did say I had plans for you though..." at these words the wispy strands of shadow suddenly coalesced into a hand which reached out and grabbed Misty's wrist. She cried out at the sudden touch, the incorporeal hand slowly pulling her towards the open door of the sarcophagus. She pulled against it, trying in vain to loosen its grip but her spare hand simply passed through the arm as though it wasn't there. A second hand burst from the shadows as she grew closer, grabbing her other arm and pulling her even harder as yet more hands reached out to ensnare her and drag her inside. Omalley watched as she was slowly pulled in, trying in vain to fight, spitting curses and abuse all the while. He loved that part of her especially, her stubborn refusal to give in, no matter what. It made his goal a lot harder, but at the same time far more enjoyable.

As he pondered this Misty was pulled completely within the Sarcophagus, the shadows swirling around her like a shroud as the arms spun her so she faced outwards. Her arms were crossed over her chest, in the traditional death pose of the Egyptian pharaohs as the door slowly began to slide shut, trapping her inside. She felt fear rising up inside her as it inched closed, watching as the daylight was shut off by the heavy cover as it finally slammed shut with an awful sense of finality. She was trapped inside, her arms folded across her chest and in pitch blackness, but on the other hand there didn't seem to be anything particularly bad about this, there were no devices in here to tease or torment her, none of the usual threats she was learning to expect from her master. "Captor!" she thought to herself, "Captor not master" It was a careless mistake, but it rattled her. As she stood there in the darkness, alone with her thoughts there was one fact that weighed down on her. That part of her, the one that enjoyed her captivity, her enslavement... It was growing.

Omalley stared for a moment as Cofagirus finally closed, sealing Misty inside. Despite himself he felt a pang of fear for her, his own claustrophobia causing him to remember the dark, airless cave where he had first found the Pokemon. Shivering slightly at the unpleasant memory he watched and waited for the next step to begin, oblivious to Emily's cries behind him.

Without warning the front of the sarcophagus began to glow, black light pouring from the design set into its front. The gold began to compress, as if shrinking, shaping itself to the body interred within. Misty could feel it closing in around her, its shape changing to match her own, moulding to her body. From the outside Omalley watched as the design of the woman's body matched itself to Misty's own, the gold revealing every detail of Misty's body as if it had been painted on to her. Two eye holes opened up, matched perfectly to her own and allowing her to see outside, giving her a view of Omalley as he stood in front of her, watching as the sarcophagus finally finished its transformation. It was now fitted to her, as if made with her in mind. The jewels set into the front now formed an elegant necklace, silver bands creating bracelets around her wrists. The overall impression was stunning, it was as if she truly was an ancient queen, preserved in her sarcophagus, trapped, mute and helpless.

"You look beautiful" Omalley muttered, reaching out to softly stroke her golden breast. It was cold and hard to the touch, unyielding in his hand and he withdrew it again, transfixed by the sight of the girl he loved, dressed as a goddess. On the inside she felt his touch as a sudden burst of pleasure, as if his touch was conducted through the metal and amplified a thousand fold. Moaning into the shadows surrounding her she watched as he moved to her side, content to watch Emily as Lickitung ran his tongue over her body. She watched the girl's reactions, taking in the sounds she made, her moans, the look on her face as Lickitung ran his tongue over her breasts, its prehensile surface manoeuvring to taste every inch of her. Why would she ask for this? Why does she want this? Why did she have to come here? Why isn't that me? She stopped herself, feelings of jealousy surging up again. She couldn't help it though, everything Omalley had done was with the intention of her capture and enslavement, why would he just take another girl? Wasn't she meant to be the one he cared for? She had noticed, when Lady Cloud and Cheryl had been around, that he refused any sexual acts. Hadn't that been for her? Was this girl going to get him instead? As she argued with herself, trying to understand her feelings she became aware of ghostly hands moving around her in the shadows, growing and becoming more solid the more her jealousy grew. The thoughts grew and grew as she stood immobile in her prison, her feelings mixing together until she wasn't even sure what she wanted any more. If she was this worked up over it, did it mean that she _wanted_ to be his slave, to be taken and used at his behest? To be brought to orgasm for his own satisfaction, to be tied and bound and restrained and teased in ways unimaginable to her. Suddenly it didn't seem so bad.

She felt no surprise when one of the hands pressed itself against her soft skin, its touch sending tiny shivers of pleasure through her body. Gradually more and more hands began to touch her, rubbing all over her body. Their touch was soft and gentle, fingers tracing delicate lines over her skin, working together to stimulate her body. Her mind welcomed their touch, revelling in the sensations they brought as they worked their way over her body, teasing every part of her at once. Every single nerve in her body was stimulated by their touch, causing the familiar feelings to flood through her body once again as they worked over her, slowly starting to build her up to an orgasm. This was the kind of reward she could gain by obeying her Master, he could take her to new heights of pleasure, show her things she never dreamed of. The more she thought of this the more pleasure she received, her submission being rewarded by yet more stimulation. She stared out as the hands teased her, watching the other girl as she too neared an orgasm, her breath coming in short gasps as her Pokemon's long tongue lapped at her pussy, the sight simply adding to her feelings of arousal as they rapidly approached their peak. She could feel it building up inside of her, the hands pinching, stroking and caressing her body, everywhere from her arse to her legs, her arms to her breasts. She was panting now, her entire body burning with the sensations flooding through her. Just as she was about to cum she heard a voice, feminine, teasing and ethereal floating around her. "Cum you little slave."

And she did.

* * *

Just so you know, Misty hasn't actually given in yet, Hathor (the name of my Cofagirus) is just using Nasty Plot. Would ruin all the progression if she gave in that easily so don't worry, there are going to be at least a few more chapters to come, she has some fight left in her still.

As I mentioned at the begining, Cofagirus is such an awesome pokemon, ever since I saw its sprite when the black and white pokemon were first revealed I a) knew I needed one on my game and b) knew I had to write it into a story somehow. In fact I was sorely tempted to write a one shot, with a team exploring some ruins, a girl wandering off, unwittingly stumbling into an ancient burial chamber, being captured by a cofgirus and having her personality replaced by that of the old queen, who would use her new body to reclaim her old domain... Never came about though, although I have the idea filed away, just in case.

On a side note I do actually have a trained version of every one of the pokemon on Omalley's team, in fact I believe I have 3 seperate Hypno's, just cause I find him so awesome. So it is actually possible to battle Omalley on PBR, Pokemon Online or through random battling on the DS.

I think I've been rambling too much though, does anyone even read these parts? In any case, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

So I write nothing for literally months and then get the urge again right in the middle of my exam's, at least my priorities are straight!

I dont know why, I'm just not especially happy with how this one turned out. Its a little on the short side and deviated from my notes towards the end, meaning I wasn't exactly sure where it was going. I just didn't get that feeling I normally get when writing a chapter, but I think thats mostly because I want to move onto the next chapter, this one was kind of "in the way", an obstacle to get through before I can write the big finale I've been aiming for, though I dont even want to hazard a guess how long that will take me. Hoping you guys have a better view of it than I do, but I aim to make it up to you next time.

So besides my general dislike of this chapter, things are good, loving the news on black and white 2 and everything else going on in the world of pokemon. I did find that Golbat is now the most terrifying pokemon ever to exist. I discovered this during a game of "Guess the Pokemon's Height" with some friends. Turns out its over 5ft tall, that thing could eat a child! It did give me an idea for a story about a succubus though... any interest there?

I'll waste no more of your time, forgive me this lacklustre chapter, I shall make it up to you all, thats a promise.

Until next time, I look forward to your reviews.

* * *

"Wake up slave..."

"Wake up..." The voice seemed to come from all around her, echoing around the pitch black shadows that surrounded her. "Whose there?" she whispered, her voice faint as her mind tried to reclaim control of her body. The only reply she got were whispers, voices layering over each other, each one speaking the same name in hushed, reverent tones, Hathor... She could feel the now familiar feeling of post-orgasmic bliss and knew she must have cum once again, though she couldn't remember the actual act. She remembered the door opening, the hands pulling her inside, wrapping her in a shadowy shroud and trapping her in a golden sarcophagus. Then she recalled looking out through the eye-holes and seeing that other girl and her Lickitung, with Master watching her, favouring her with his attention...

"Master, why am I calling him that again?" she thought to herself, her mind still cloudy as she tried to remember what had happened.

"Why wouldn't you call him that? You are a slave, he is your Master." The voice made her jump, seemingly coming from every direction at once, disorienting the redhead as she tried to locate the source of the words.

"I'm not a slave!" she called out, her voice wavering slightly, eyes darting around her, trying to pierce the gloom that surrounded her. She could feel a tiny flutter of panic in her chest as the darkness closed in all around her. Taking a breath she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. After all, Master wouldn't do anything dangerous to her, this is just another one of his tricks. The thought calmed her for a moment, a deep sigh escaping her before she swore, loudly and crudely as she realised what she had called him again.

"My my, you do have a mouth on you..." spoke the voice, the soft, feminine tones drifting around the redhead, silencing her instantly. "Master was right, you do have spirit." Misty, still unable to locate the voices source, answered angrily, her voice ringing around the inside of the sarcophagus. "I told you, he's no master of mine! I'm a prisoner here, and you can tell _your _master that nothing he does is going to make me feel differently!" The darkness swirled gently around her as the voice replied again. "Brave words... but is your heart really behind them?" She felt a ghostly touch drift across her midriff, as shadowy fingers dragged themselves across her pale skin. "Your sure you feel that way? You seem awfully jealous of the girl out their, just look, you can see them, Master staring down at her, watching her reactions, see how she moans and writhes? Just imagine what she must be feeling, that could be you... no that _should _be you_.._"

Misty felt an irrational stab of anger at the mention of the other girl, jealous thoughts rising unbidden to the forefront of her mind. The other girl who had appeared so suddenly, yet seemed to be relishing everything that master... that Omalley threw at her. The girl who was out there right now, writhing in ecstasy whilst Misty was trapped helplessly in her golden prison, reduced to a mute observer as she watched her masters eyes roaming the other girls nude body. Despite her protests she knew that the voice was right, deep down she wanted to be that girl, to just let go and accept everything that master was offering her.

"What's stopping you?" asked the voice as Misty continued to glare at the girl through the twin eye holes. "Just let go of it all, that past life, is it worth it? You have nothing to show for it after-all, your sisters use you, your friends aren't strong enough to protect you, you clearly have no problem leaving your gym and home behind, why do you persist in holding on to these things?" Misty didn't reply, staring silently out at her captor and the other girl, her mind filled with a complex tangle of emotions, memories and desires.

"Why indeed?" she whispered softly to herself. She could be that girl, revelling in Omalley's attention, living a life of excitement and passion. Who knows where he might take her, what he might do to her. She could give in, leave her old life behind, her responsibilities, her burdens, old painful memories. Instead she could become her masters plaything, his slave and his lover, living to serve his every desire. She no longer found the idea repulsive, in fact she felt something resembling a need, a powerful, scratching desire, bordering on a craving to have this man do wicked, wonderful things to her body. What would she lose? Ash and Brock had failed her already, crushing her hopes, her sisters simply used her, heaping responsibilities on her with no consideration for her feelings or desires. The gym was never meant to be hers anyway, it was simply thrust upon her through her siblings selfish natures. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to make more sense, her desire to give in to him growing with each passing second, and yet...

"Let me out" she said, her voice quiet but firm. Silence hung heavy in the air around her as Hathor was taken aback by Misty sudden demand. "Let me out" the girl repeated again, her voice louder this time, fists clenched at her sides. Seeing this, Hathor reached out, her consciousness brushing against Omalley's, connecting the two for a moment. "Master, she wishes to be released..." Omalley blinked rapidly for a moment as he adjusted to the unexpected psychic contact before he replied, "Let her out then" he answered simply, turning to face the golden sarcophagus, admiring once again the image of Misty adorned in the jewels of a queen. "She has yet to submit though, my Nasty Plot did not finish her, she is close though, so very close. Let me have her for a few more hours, the torments I could put her through, she would beg for you after I am done." Omalley took one last look at Misty's image before he turned away, "Release her" he commanded, "I know what you could do... but I want her to surrender of her own free will."

Misty felt a slight change in the darkness surrounding her, the shadowy wisps drawing back over her body as a crack appeared in the blackness ahead of her. It widened quickly, the shadows moving away from the light, causing Misty to shiver as they caressed her sensitive body in their passing. After a moment the crack had become an opening wide enough for her to pass through, allowing the redhead to step out onto the soft grass again as the shadowy hands finally relinquished their grip upon her body, withdrawing eerily back into the sarcophagus as its lid closed once more with a heavy, ominous thud.

She walked forwards silently, her face impassive as she moved to stand besides Omalley. They stood side by side, staring down at the other girl, neither one making any move to acknowledge the other. "So?" Omalley asked at last, not taking his eyes off Emily as she writhed on the ground in pleasure.

"Who is she?" asked the redhead, her voice hard, somewhere between anger and sadness.

"Emily. A local trainer, she found us, got caught and asked to take part. She thinks you're completely willing by the way. Are you going to ruin that little illusion of hers?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Very well then, I shall give you a moment." With that Omalley drew several Pokeball's from his jacket, the Pokemon around them dissolving in flashes of red light as they were drawn inside.

Emily lay flat on her back, her chest heaving as she basked in a cloud of post-orgasmic bliss. She looked about her, wondering why her new master had stopped the delicious feelings that her Lickitung had given her and noticed Misty for the first time. Watching from the tree line Emily hadn't been able to get too good a look at the girl but up close she saw she was truly beautiful, despite the small bruises and scratches that adorned her body. Her hair, though damp and knotted was a fiery red, offset by her cool, cerulean blue eyes. Emily dragged her gaze down, over the girls flawless figure and pale skin, her feeling of attraction growing the more she saw.

After a moment she pushed herself up onto her elbows, pausing to allow her muscles to loosen up again before rising onto her unsteady feet and turning to face the couple who had been watching her. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed breathlessly, turning her gaze to Omalley who simply nodded silently in response.

"Who are you?" asked Misty, cutting in before Emily could say any more.

"Oh, well I'm Emily." she replied, slightly taken aback my Misty's abrupt tone. "I'm a trainer and er... well I stumbled across you and you boyfriend here. What I saw made me feel so..." she paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "Well I'm sure you know for yourself see as your so into this."

"I think I do." muttered Misty, just loud enough for Omalley to hear, her words bringing a small smile to his face.

"I saw you with that Victreebell earlier, it must have been so intense the way you were being treated, I could hear your moans from within the tree line!" Emily continued enthusiastically, completely unaware that Misty had even spoken, so caught up in her fantasy was she.

"Why are you here?" Misty asked, cutting in again before the other girl could ramble on. This time there was no mistaking the hostility in her voice and Emily paused before replying, wondering what was the matter with the redhead. "Perhaps she's jealous?" she thought to herself, noting the look in Misty's beautiful eyes. It wasn't quite hatred, but there was certainly anger and frustration as well as the unmistakable hint of jealously. "So she feels left out?" Emily wondered silently. "Well I've never done this before and I asked your boyfriend if I could take part and... experience some of the things you do. That isn't a problem is it? He said it would be fine!"

Misty said nothing, simply folding her arms across her chest and staring, her gaze causing Emily to shift uncomfortably where she stood. Omalley could see the way this was going, the tensing of the muscles in Misty's body and the look she had in her eyes meant she was probably on the verge of assaulting the other girl, not a pleasant experience as he knew so well. He glanced sideways at the redhead, noting the way she stood, the slight trembling in her arms that she was trying to hide by folding them. She was putting on a show of confidence, but behind it he could see she had just about given in. She was just afraid to admit it out loud, to finally submit to him and experience everything he could offer her. A smile spread slowly over his face as he took all this in, stepping forwards between the two girls. If she wasn't ready to take the proverbial plunge, then he might just have to give her a shove.

"Now that your both acquainted, I have a challenge for the pair of you." The two girls switched their gaze to him as he spoke, drawing Misty's attention from Emily before anything unfortunate could happen. "I have a... test for the pair of you, a competition if you like. Bend over." The two girls looked bemused for a moment at the abrupt command before Emily did as he asked, turning and bending over to reveal her rear to him. Misty took a split second longer, glaring at Emily before copying her and adopting the same position. Omalley paused for a moment, admiring the two spectacular rears in front of him. "Now here's my idea" he said as he reached out and slowly ran a hand over the soft curve of Emily's arse. "I'm going to spank the two of you and I'm not going to stop until one of you gives in, your going to stay in that position until you can take no more and whoever remains standing the longest... well lets just say that they've proved their devotion and will be rewarded fittingly." Without warning he brought his hand down hard on Emily's arse, squeezing the soft flesh gently before his other hand came down on Misty's rear, prompting a short gasp from the redhead.

He moved from girl to girl, alternating between spanking and squeezing their arses, running his hands gently over the soft cheeks before delivering another stinging slap, watching the warm red glow spread over their pale flesh. From time to time one of them would cry out or gasp, though in pain or pleasure he could not tell. For the most part they endured it in silence, their eyes fixed on the ground below them as he worked into a rhythm, beating a steady tattoo onto their flesh.

Omalley stopped abruptly after a long while, lowering his arm and stepping back without a word. His hand went instead to his jacket, reaching instead for a pokeball and releasing it to reveal Tangrowth. He signalled for the grass Pokemon to move behind the girls as they glanced at each other, they gazed stubbornly at each other, neither one willing to give in, no matter what Omalley threw at them. "This is perfect." he thought to himself as he moved around to stand in front of them, crouching down so that he was level with them. "Misty can't bring herself to admit it outright, but she wants this, alone it would take months to get her to admit this... but the other girl... If you can say one thing about Misty she's stubborn, and there's no chance she will let a girl like this beat her. That girl just wants my attention, but Misty... She wants to submit, without giving up her pride. Paradoxical, but then love often is." He cast off these thoughts as Tangrowth uncurled a host of tentacles, the green vines reaching out to hover over the red marks left by his own hands. He remained silent as the girls looked up at him, both pairs of eyes filled with a mixture of determination and longing as the first vines whipped down with a crack like a bullwhip, causing Emily to lurch forward, losing her composure for a moment. Moments later Misty received the same, a pair of vines slashing across each cheek, and eliciting a cry from the redhead, though her cerulean eyes moved from his own. No vines reached out to support and envelop them as they had expected, forcing them to keep their posture by themselves as the vines whipped out again and again, each blow more stinging and painful than the last.

Watching their faces Omalley could see Emily was getting the worst of it by far. She bit her lip as each blow came, her eyes now fixed back on the floor as she tried to maintain her concentration, the pleasure she had received earlier had given way to pain now as the vines lashed at her now sensitive flesh, her hands slipping from her knees every time a particularly painful blow was struck. Misty on the other hand seemed to be revelling in it. Everything that had happened to her after that fateful night when Omalley had kidnapped her, every act she had been forced into, every humiliating exercise and scenario he had put her through had served to teach her that there can be pleasure in every act, no matter how bad it may seem at first. Although the first few strikes had stung her terribly she had swiftly moved into the hazy-half aware state where pleasure and pain mingled together into one wonderful feeling that coursed through her body, pulsing as each vine whipped down to lick at her rear. Her eyes, though half closed were still focused on him, her entire attention focused on how he wanted her to stay upright, to beat this other girl and to finally show him what it was she wanted, to be with him, to live like this, to experience all those feelings he had promised her. No other girl was going to take that from her now that she had made her decision, and all she had to do was stay on her feet for as long as he commanded her.

Inevitably, it was Emily who fell to her knees the first, her legs finally giving way as she fell to ground, her breath coming in huge gasps as she reached for her sensitive arse. "No! No I'm not done yet! I can take more!" she cried as she tried to rise again, her legs buckling as she sank back into the grass. Silence fell once more as Tangrowth retracted his vines, staring mutely at the girl as she lay on the ground, nursing her sore butt and silently berating herself for giving in. Misty seemed to snap out of her half-state when the vines stopped, straightening up once more and glancing at the other girl with what might have been a smirk on her face. "Emily" Omalley said quietly, his voice low and calm. "You lost."

"I know, I'm sorry sir, I'll do better I promise." she whimpered as she moved onto her knees, her hands still massaging her tender rear.

"I never specified what happened to the loser you know." She gasped as vines shot forwards once more, encircling her body, looping around her arms and legs, binding them tightly together as she was lifted slightly, the vines carrying her just in front of Omalley. He could see a smile flicker across her face again as the tentacles roamed over her, binding her ever tighter with each passing second.

"Whatever it is, if it keeps moving in this direction it doesn't sound like much of a punishment." she joked, the pain she had felt just moments ago replaced by fresh feelings of arousal.

"We shall see." was the simple reply as Omalley rose to his feet once again and switched his attention to Misty, extending an arm as he gestured towards the now helpless brunette.

"Your prize"

The smile on Emily's face dropped just a fraction at those words, remembering the redheads attitude towards her earlier. Misty too looked surprised as she looked up at Omalley, then down to the girl, her gaze questioning. "Bend over again." he commanded, smiling as the once fierce redhead obeyed almost instantly, much to his delight. "Emily, you're going to pleasure Misty, for however long she wishes. You couldn't outlast her when it came to punishment, I wonder who will give in first to pleasure?"

Emily felt the vines lifting her again, pulling her back so that she knelt behind the former gym leader, her face just inches from the girls moist pussy lips. She hesitated for a moment as the scent of Misty's arousal filled her nostrils, reigniting her feelings of arousal as she tentatively extended her tongue and ran it slowly over the girls pussy. The taste surprised her, not unpleasant, but not quite what she had expected, being subtly different from her own juices, which she had tasted on occasion. Her pace increased slowly as she gained confidence, listening to the gentle moans spilling from Misty's lips as she worked. One of Tangrowth's thicker vines squirmed its way between her legs, rubbing back and forth in time with her, prompting her to improve her technique further, spurred on by the feelings spreading from her own wet pussy. Her enthusiasm made up for her lack of experience and she was soon moaning into Misty's pussy herself, licking and sucking madly as Tangrowth pumped a vine deep inside of her, others circling her breasts and squeezing them as delicate tendrils reached out to pull at her nipples. The first orgasm hit her suddenly, almost without warning, causing her to bury her face in-between Misty's arse cheeks as she screamed in pleasure. The tentacles eased off the moment she ceased her licking, the sudden lack of stimulus sending her straight back to work as she licked and sucked on the girls delicate folds. Her earlier reluctance gone, Emily settled into a rhythm, her tongue diving in and out, flicking over Misty's clit as the vines continued to work their magic upon her, her awareness shrinking until eventually all she could think of were the vines that tormented her body and the pussy in front of her that begged her attention. After all there was nothing she wouldn't do to please master.

Misty moaned wantonly as the warm tongue wormed its way into her sex, lapping up the juices streaming down her legs and over the other girls face. She was aware of Omalley crouching before her, one hand stroking her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, his feelings of longing plainly written across his face. She felt a sudden surge of sympathy for him, this man who had taken her and shown her all of this, against her will maybe, but all because of his desire to have her, just her. He had devoted years of his life solely to trying to find her and bring her to him, so he could show her his world and how he felt for her. She could hear him speaking to her in low, comforting tones as the beginnings of an orgasm rose up inside of her, the feelings from her pussy gaining strength with every passing second, bringing her closer and closer to the edge "Misty, I know you want this, I know you want to give in, I know you cant admit it, but if you didn't want all this you wouldn't have even tried to outlast Emily. You understand how I feel about you, what I'll do for you and the things I can show you." He paused for a moment, reaching out to touch her face gently, brushing his fingers across her cheeks as he leaned closer and whispered."If you want it, cum for me now."

And as their lips met, she did.


End file.
